El Valor Del Verdadero Amor
by leincrowbell
Summary: hyoudou issei después de su batalla contra el trihexa queda inconsciente por un tiempo, tras despertar una a una de las chicas lo van dejando por alguien mas lo que deja solo a issei, mientras el camina hacia la academia sumido en sus pensamientos se encuentra con una chica que cambiara su vida para siempre.
1. Una Nueva Amiga, Un Nuevo Amor

."vamos"- persona normal hablando

.[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.(que extraño) pensamientos

." _hola chicos"_.-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

Pov (issei)

Ha pasado tiempo desde la derrota de trihexa un formidable enemigo, al principio no teníamos oportunidad sin embargo ddraig y yo lo dimos todo al final fue gran rojo quien ayudo a derrotarlo justo cuando Ddraig y yo hacíamos un gran ataque con todas nuestras energías, desperté tres semanas después y ddraig tardó un mes, tiempo después llego la graduación de rias y akeno sin embargo estaría feliz de no ser por que ellas terminaron su relación conmigo para salir con otros más pero no sólo fueron ellas la siguiente fue asia quien se enamoró de un chico recién transferido que provenía de Europa, luego fue koneko ella también se enamoró de otro chico que le ayudo en sus asesorías de matemáticas por su parte irina y xenovia se enamoraron de unos ex miembros de la iglesia, rossweise se enamoró de un profesor proveniente de Bielorrusia el cual era un fanático de lo nórdico, por su parte kuroka y le fay se fueron con vali a misiones de búsqueda para encontrar miembros de qlippoth o la khaos brigade por lo que ya no me contactaron hasta tiempo después cuando me informaron que conocieron a un nekomata que rápidamente las enamoro, ophis por su parte se fue con gran rojo y cuando volvió solo me dijo que ahora me veía como el hijo de great red y de ella, todas las chicas al final me dejaron pero no las culpó ni las odio al final no lo hicieron a mis espaldas y decidieron hacerlo de frente sin mentiras siendo completamente honestas por lo que deje las cosas así, ha pasado tiempo y ahora estoy solo caminando en esta ciudad A pesar de la soledad podré volver a encontrar aunque sea un poco de felicidad

Pov (normal)

Issei se encontraba pensativo y caminando a la academia cuando se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros Vistiendo el uniforme de la academia Kuoh parada en el puente donde Issei vio por primera vez a vali, esta parecía triste miraba hacia el suelo tomando un poco de aire dijo

"anpan...¿Te gusta este lugar? A mi realmente me gusta mucho, pero, nada puede permanecer como esta para siempre...momentos felices, momentos tristes, es inevitable que todo eso cambie. Aun así ¿puede seguir gustándote este lugar?"

(ella debe estar hablando con alguien en su corazón)

"busca nuevas cosas, si todo cambia para bien o para mal busca algo nuevo para ti para así tener más cosas felices y nuevos amigos para no estar solo en este mundo... Vamos a la escuela se nos hace tarde" dijo Issei sonriendo a la chica quien sin decir nada solo lo miraba hasta que ambos caminaban rumbo a la academia en un cómodo silencio Sin embargo fue roto por el castaño.

"soy hyoudou Issei un gusto"dijo el castaño un tanto nervioso

"yo... Soy furukawa nagisa un gusto hyoudou-kun"dijo la joven castaña con una ligera sonrisa así continuaron hasta llegar a la academia, nagisa tenia que ir a la oficina del director Para arreglar su transferencia a la academia kuoh por lo que issei la acompaño en el camino hasta la oficina del director y se despidió de nagisa

Issei entro en su aula y se sentó, matsuda y motohama se le acercaron para habar se veían bastantes emocionados

"oye Issei ya escuchaste el rumor de las chicas nuevas que van a entrar en la academia hoy y en nuestro salón" Decía matsuda emocionado con una gran sonrisa

"serán bonitas me pregunto si."no pudo terminar por que Issei lo interrumpió

" no planeas invitarlas a ver ''eso'' o si?"dijo Issei mirando a motohama seriamente

"no Issei, si no a invitarlas al karaoke a pasar el rato"dijo Matsuda emocionado

"ara yo también quiero ir chicos Asia ya nunca está libre"dijo aika uniéndose a la conversación

"mmm...esta bien entre más mejor"dijo motohama dudando un poco

"creo que hemos cambiado no se les a figura chicos" dijo Issei pensativo

"creo que tienes razón hace mucho que no espiamos al club de kendo o vemos funciones para caballeros" dijo matsuda dándole la razón a Issei

"yo igual hace tiempo deje de leer mis revistas para damas de clase"dijo Aika

"yo igual ya no me siento con ganas de espiar ni nada"dijo motohama serio cuando el profesor entro al aula y.

"bien jóvenes hoy se nos unen nuevas compañeras...pasen por favor y la presenten ce "dijo el profesor a lo cual tres chicas entraron al aula dos de ellas tenían el cabello Púrpura sin embargo una de ellas tenia el cabello largo y ojos púrpura mientras que la otra Tenia el cabello corto y ojos Azules la tercer chica era de estatura media, complexión delgada y tez blanca, ojos color marrón y cabellera del mismo color que cae hasta sus hombros.

"mucho gusto yo soy fujibayashi ryou es un gusto"

"mucho gusto soy Fujibayashi kyou pueden llamarme kyou para no confundirnos a mi y a mi hermana Un gusto"dijo la chica de cabello largo púrpura

"wow son gemelas son muy parecidas" dijo murayama

"increíble tenemos a unas gemelas en el salón" dijo otro chico

"emm...mi nombre es furukawa nagisa es un gusto" nagisa sonrió un poco nerviosa

"bien pueden tomar asiento en los lugares libres" ellas fueron donde se sentaban con anterioridad asia xenovia e irina cabe decir que todos estaban celosos de issei sin embargo issei no les prestaba atención ya que el miraba a nagisa sentarse justo a su lado

 ***N/A asi xenovia e irina ahora estan en otra clase***

"ha hyoudou-kun estamos en la misma clase"

"si jajaja" río un poco nervioso issei rascándose la mejilla

así continuaron las cases normalmente hasta que llego la hora de la salida donde matsuda motohama aika e issei se acercaron a las nuevas para hablar

"hola chicas queríamos invitarlas al karaoke hoy ¿vienen?" dijo aika pues ella quería que confiaran en ella y en los chicos

"que dices ryou vamos, parece que sera divertido" dijo kyou para animar a su hermana pues ella estaba deseosa de ir pero sin su hermana ella no iría a ningún lado

"etto hermana no se, ¿deberíamos ir? ¿no los incomodaremos?" decía nerviosa ryou pero su hermana se le acerco y le dijo

"se tomaron las molestias de invitarnos deberíamos ir" dijo kyou bastante animada

"esta bien si quieres ir vamos a divertirnos" contesto ryou bastante nerviosa

"y tu vas a ir furukawa-san" dijo aika queriendo invitarla pero

"etto no lo se, que debería hacer...etto si" dijo bastante nerviosa pues para ella era la primera vez que salia a algún sitio como ese

"bien estamos listos" dijo issei en voz alta sin embargo

"chicas no deberían ir con esos tres, son unos pervertidos" dijo murayama

"cierto les podrían hacer algo" dijo katase pero antes de que alguien mas hablara aika alzo la voz

"ara si querían ir solo tenían que decirlo, issei puede invitar a kiba yuto ¿no es así?"dijo aika para de esa manera convencer a kyou y callar a murayama y a katase

"si kiba-kun va entonces iremos" dijo katase mientras murayama asentía

"bien lo llamare"dijo issei mientras salia del salón con su teléfono para hablar con kiba

" _hola issei-kun que pasa"_ dijo kiba al teléfono

"hola kiba quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir al karaoke conmigo, los chicos y con las nuevas chicas" pregunto issei ansioso pues este quería que kiba fuera para mantener a murayama y a katase entretenidas y así no frustraran la salida con las chicas nuevas

" _bien issei-kun hoy estoy libre así que ¿quienes irán?_ " pregunto kiba

"irán matsuda, motohama, aika, murayama, katase y las tres chicas nuevas de mi salón"

" _bien issei-kun los veo en el karaoke...*he karaoke yo también puedo ir yuto-kun*"_ confirmaba kiba mientras una voz de un chico se escuchaba al fondo

" _disculpa issei-kun puede ir un compañero de mi salón se llama sunohara youhei fue transferido hoy y quiere ir ¿puede?"_ pregunto kiba

"claro entre mas mejor puede que ayude a distraer a aika ya que esta algo triste por que ya casi no habla con asia"

" _bien issei-kun los vemos en el karaoke_

"kiba trae a gasper se que se divertirá nos vemos" termino de decir mientras colgaba y entraba al aula viendo como murayama y katase lo miraban expectantes

"kiba confirmo que iba a ir junto con dos mas y que nos encontrarían allá en el karaoke" dijo issei mientras murayama y katase festejaban que su príncipe iría

"ara issei-kun espero y uno de ellos sea para mi" dijo aika bromeando

"descuida para eso es el nuevo estudiante de la clase de kiba" dijo issei bromeando también

"te hace falta compañía kiryuu, solo espero que no le hagas nada malo al nuevo" dijo motohama de manera burlona

"dejando las bromas de lado vayámonos que kiba y los demás nos alcanzaran luego" dijo issei

y así salieron de la academia rumbo al karaoke mientras caminaban kyou contaba como por culpa de las tonterías de dos ex-compañeros de clases terminaron cambiándose de academia ya que esa tontería causo la expulsión de los cuatro contando a ella y a su hermana quien se vieron involucradas en ello, mientras nagisa caminaba al lado de issei tratando de hablar con el pero su timidez no se lo permitía, esto no paso desapercibido por el castaño quien decidió hablar

"y furukawa-san cual fue la razón de que te transfirieran a kuoh" pregunto issei

"bueno eso se debe a mi condición física tengo una enfermedad extraña...me causa fiebre y debilidad durante días incluso a veces por meses por lo que estoy repitiendo un año...el doctor les dijo a mis padres que me enviaran a esta ciudad que aquí podrían investigar mi enfermedad y buscar una cura" dijo nagisa sin darse cuenta que todos le miraban un tanto tristes por ello

"no te preocupes furukawa-san si el doctor dijo que aquí encontrarían la cura seguro así sera" dijo issei para animar a nagisa y al resto cosa que funciono ya que todos comenzaron a dar palabras de ánimos a nagisa quien agradecida sonrió y voltio a mirar a issei y le dijo

"gracias hyoudou-kun eres una persona muy amable" luego apretó su puño y con determinación dijo " me esforzare mas"

a lo que issei contesto"de nada para eso están los amigos nagisa" dijo sonriendo "llámame issei ya que de hoy en adelante somos amigos"dijo issei sin notar que nagisa tenia una gran sonrisa

"ara issei no solo tu eres amigo de nagisa-chan, yo también seré tu amiga nagisa-chan" dijo aika hablando con issei y luego con nagisa

todos iban platicando con nagisa sobre sus vidas mientras issei estaba pensativo cuando ddraig lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos

([compañero yo se que es lo que tiene la chica y te diré que no es fácil de tratar en humanos pero con ayuda de azazel podemos aunque sea controlar los síntomas]) le dijo en su mente ddraig a issei

(azazel? luego hablamos de ello, compañero gracias)

le dijo issei a ddraig mentalmente mientras se acercaban al karaoke para esperar a kiba y compañía, en lo que ellos llegaban issei y los demás rentaron una habitación grande para 12 personas por supuesto issei fue quien invito para desgracia de el pero aun así eso no le afecto tanto ya que ganaba en el inframundo mucho dinero por el programa de oppai dragón por lo que el pagar la salida al karaoke no fue nada para el

"perdona issei-kun pagaste por nosotros y apenas nos acabas de conocer"

"no te preocupes nagisa-chan, por cierto por que estabas tan distante en la entrada de la academia, te veías muy triste"

"yo antes tenia amigos y profesores con los que me llevaba bien pero ahora...como el año pasado no pude ir mucho a la escuela por un largo tiempo termine repitiendo y como el doctor nos recomendó que viniéramos a esta ciudad,como no conozco a nadie en la escuela"

"así que te sentías sola verdad" nagisa asintió mientras se le veía triste "por cierto ¿estuviste en algún club?"

"no, yo quería unirme al club de teatro pero debido a mi condición no creo que pudiera hacer las actividades del club"

"en kuoh no hay club de teatro los anteriores miembros eran de tercero y ya se graduaron pero podemos revivirlo, le pediré ayuda a algunos amigos y así podrás participar en las actividades del club hasta donde puedas"

"um issei-kun, ¿por que estas siendo tan amable conmigo cuando nos acabamos de conocer?" pregunto dudosa nagisa

"nunca me ha gustado ver a las personas sufrir y si esta en mis manos ayudare a quien sea" dijo issei motivado sin notar que nagisa sonreía de felicidad

pasados 15 minutos llego kiba y compañía cabe decir que aika veía al rubio que acompañaba a kiba y sintió su corazón estremecerse, acaso era el mítico amor a primera vista o algo mas, esos eran los pensamientos de aika sin embargo salio de sus pensamientos al ver que kyou y sunohara se vieran como si quisieran matarse

"tu que haces aquí sunohara" dijo despectivamente kyou a sunohara, aika se preguntaba si el era uno de los chicos que causo la expulsión de kyou y su hermana

"yuto me invito yo ni sabia que estabas aquí" contesto un poco molesto sunohara, aika se dio una idea que el si era uno de los chicos de los que kyou hablo

"ya, ya tranquilos que venimos a divertirnos luego nos hablan de lo que paso entre ustedes" dijo issei para calmar la situación cosa que todos agradecieron mentalmente

"bueno solo por que lo dijo issei lo dejare pasar por hoy" dijo kyou aceptando de mala gana

"etto one-chan cual canción crees que debemos cantar juntas" dijo ryou cambiando de tema

"ara así que tu eres sunohara" dijo aika a sunohara mientras lo veía fijamente sonrojada sin embargo este no lo noto "pues no estas nada mal" susurro lo ultimo

"así es yo soy sunohara youhei es un gusto, puedes llamarme youhei así me llaman todos" dijo el rubio de cabello corto sonriendo

"yo soy aika kiryuu es un gusto youhei-kun espero y nos llevemos muuuy bien" se presento y luego lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa diciendo lo ultimo

pasado un rato kyou y ryou cantaron una canción juntas al terminar todos aplaudieron aunque matsuda y motohama exageraron un poco.

enseguida canto aika una canción de amor que dedico a manera de indirecta a sunohara

 **Sekai wa koi ni Ochiteiru - opening ao haru ride**

Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune wo sasu

(el mundo esta enamorado y una flecha de luz atraviesa mi pecho)

Kimi wo wakaritainda yo

(quiero entenderte mejor)

Nee, oshiete

(Ey, enséñame)

en esta parte ella miraba a sunohara directamente mientras el sentía su corazón latir por la voz de aika, aika se sentía nerviosa

"Surechigau kotoba ni chotto dake no koukai"

(Cuando las palabras no llegan me arrepiento un poco)

"namida koborete"

(y las lagrimas caen)

"Isogashi kanjou wo kodou ni rinku suru"

(mis emociones ocupadas se conectan a mis latidos)

"Chuuningu tashikametainda"

(quiero asegurar la sincronización)

aquí sunohara se imaginaba tomado de la mano con aika, aika se imagina a sunohara tomando sus manos mirándola a los ojos

"Mokuteki bakka ni torawarete"

(Atrapados solo por los resultados)

"Daiji na mono ga kasunde nigete"

(Las cosas importantes se escapan en la confusión)

"Kyou mo risutaato"

(Hoy se reinicia de nuevo)

en esta parte sunohara se imaginaba abrazando a aika, aika se imagina a sunohara abrazándola

"Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune o sasu"

(El mundo se está enamorando, una flecha de luz atraviesa mi pecho)

"Zenbu wakaritainda yo"

(Solo quiero entender todo de ti)

"Nee kikasete"

(Ey cuéntame)

"Tatta ichi miri ga tookute"

(Un solo milímetro está tan lejos)

"Kakenuketa hibi ni"

(Mientras los días se apresuran)

"Wasurenai wasurerarenai kagayaku ichi peeji"

(No olvidaré… esa inolvidable… única pagina brillante)

sunohara se puso de pie bastante emocionado "aika cantas como los ángeles me has conmovido, me dan ganas de pedirte que salgamos" dijo sunohara sinceramente para bromear con lo ultimo sin embargo aika se lo tomo enserio

"estaría encantada de salir contigo" dijo en voz baja y sonrojada para que nadie la escuchara sin embargo tenia el micrófono en la mano y se escucho claramente, todos se quedaron serios de la impresión, sunohara estaba paralizado en su lugar de pie y completamente sonrojado al igual que aika quien se moría de la vergüenza por haberlo dicho por el micrófono hasta que sunohara hablo

"e.e.e. .n.n.n.t. .to..tonces sa...sa..salg. .mos juntos aika-chan"dijo sunohara completamente nervioso y aun paralizado de pie

"cla..ro youhei-kun" dijo aika sonrojada y completamente nerviosa, se acerco a sunohara y lo tomo del brazo y se sentaron juntos de manera mecánica sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, todos los veían con una sonrisa hasta que kyou e issei rompieron el silencio

"hasta que por fin le llega la primavera a mi pequeña aika, aun recuerdo cuando era solo una pequeña e inocente niña, papá esta orgulloso"dijo issei mientras fingía ser el padre de aika y fingía llorar

"cállate hyoudou tu no eres mi padre" dijo molesta y muy avergonzada por las tonterías de issei

"¡MILAGRO, OCURRIÓ UN MILAGRO, SUNOHARA TIENE NOVIA!, EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA, HERMANA TENGO MIEDOOO!" grito kyou fingiendo pánico mientras abrazaba a su hermana

"CÁLLATE KYOU, NO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO" grito molesto sunohara y un tanto apenado

"felicidades youhei-kun" dijo kiba felicitando a su nuevo amigo cosa que agradeció el mismo

"bien basta de tonterías vamos a cantar matsuda, motohama" dijo issei un tanto emocionado

"y cual cantaremos issei, acaso planeas cantar esa canción que tengo en mente" dijo motohama pensativo

"¿que vamos a cantar esa? deja me preparo" dijo matsuda

"por supuesto que planeo que cantemos esa canción" dijo issei confirmando las dudas de sus compañeros

"issei-kun cual es la canción que van a cantar" pregunto nagisa bastante curiosa

"espera y lo veras nagisa-chan" dijo el castaño aumentando la curiosidad de ella

cabe decir que aika, murayama y kyou estaban grabando con su celular lo que los chicos estaban por cantar

 **Namae Wo Yobu Yo - Ending Bungou Stray Dogs**

empezó cantando issei mientras los demás estaban expectantes

"Boku ga boku de irareru"

(estaba buscando una razón)

"Riyuu wo sagashiteita"

(para poder ser yo mismo)

"Anata no mune no naka de"

(si en tu corazón)

"Ikiteiru boku ga iru no naraba"

(estoy viviendo)

en esta parte era motohama quien cantaba

"Kurayami mo nagai sakamichi mo"

(debería poder ser alguien)

"Koete ikeru you na"

(capaz de superar)

"Boku ni nareru hazu"

(la obscuridad y las largas colinas)

aquí los tres comenzaron a cantar mientras los demás solo observaban en silencio

"Sorezore ni ima o aruiteru bokura ga waraeru you ni"

(para poder sonreír ahora al caminar por diferentes caminos)

"Ikiteiru imi o tashikameainagara susumeru you ni"

(para confirmar juntos la razón por la que vivimos mientras avanzamos)

"Namae wo yobu yo"

(diré un nombre)

"Anata no namae wo"

(sera tu nombre)

"Anata ga anata de ereru you ni"

(para que puedas ser tu misma)

aquí todos miraban ya bastante impresionados por el talento que el trió de pervertidos estaba demostrando

"Kanashimi ni kurete anata no namida ga koboreru toki"

(cuando tus lagrimas obscurecidas por la tristeza se derramen)

"Sabishisa ni afurete kokoro ga shibindeku toki"

(cuando tu corazón lleno de soledad se marchite )

"Namae wo yobu yo"

(diré un nombre)

"Anata no namae wo"

(sera tu nombre)

"Boku no namae wo yonde kureta mitai ni"

(como cuando tu dijiste el mio)

aquí era motohama quien comenzó a cantar solo

"Fukaku iki wo suikomu"

(respiro profundamente)

"Nomikonde sora ni hanatsu"

(aspiro y lo libero en el cielo)

"Daremo ga shiwase ni nareru"

(¿puedo creer que cualquiera)

"Shinjitemo ii Kana"

(puede se feliz?)

"Boku ni datte"

(¿incluso yo?)

aquí otra vez todos comenzaron a cantar juntos sin embargo kyou, ryou, murayama, katase, nagisa, aika, sunohara, kiba y gasper lloraban por que la letra les llego al corazón

"Mabushii kura no mirai ga kono saki ni matteitemo"

(aunque mas adelante me espere un futuro brillante)

"Boku hitorikiri de mukaetemo nan no imi mo nai no"

(no tiene caso si lo veo completamente solo)

"Namae wo sakebu yo"

(gritare un nombre)

"Boku no namae wo"

(sera mi nombre)

"Ima demo koko ni iru yo"

(incluso ahora estoy aquí)

"Kikoeteru Kana"

(¿me puedes escuchar?)

"inakutemo ii ka"

(¿estaría bien si no existiera?)

"Hitori tsubuyaite sora o miageteta"

(fue lo que susurre cuando mire el cielo)

"Kaze ni magirete"

(perdido en el viento)

"Doko kara ka kikoeta"

(desde algún lugar escuche)

"Boku no namae"

(mi nombre)

"Boku ga boku de ireru you ni moratta mono"

(con las cosas con las que puedo ser yo mismo)

"Sorezore ni ima wo aruiteru bokura ga waraeru you ni"

(para poder sonreír ahora al caminar por distintos caminos)

"Ikiteiru imi o tashikameainagara susumeru you ni"

(para confirmar juntos la razón por la que vivimos mientras avanzamos)

"Namae wo yobu yo"

(diré un nombre)

"Anata no namae wo"

(sera tu nombre)

"Anata ga anata de ereru you ni"

(para que puedas ser tu misma)

"Kanashimi ni kurete anata no namida ga koboreru toki"

(cuando tus lagrimas obscurecidas por la tristeza se derramen)

"Sabishisa ni afurete kokoro ga shibindeku toki"

(cuando tu corazón lleno de soledad se marchite)

"Namae wo yobu yo"

(diré un nombre)

"Anata no namae wo"

(sera tu nombre)

"Boku no namae wo yonde kureta mitai ni"

(como cuando tu dijiste el mio)

"Namae wo yobu yo"

(diré un nombre)

"Anata no namae wo"

(sera tu nombre)

al terminar hubo un poco de silencio para ser roto por aplausos que apenaron al trió de chicos los cuales se veían felices de haber cantado

"por que, por que nunca demostraron que tenían ese talento...tontos" dijo murayama mientras aun lloraba por la canción que le llego al corazón

"cierto deberían cantar en el festival del fundador de la academia kouh para que todos vean su talento...tontos"

"no se si tomarlo como un alago o como una ofensa" dijo matsuda

"he tómalo como un alago tonto" dijo motohama

"pensándolo bien deberíamos cantar en el festival y sorprender a la academia completa" dijo issei

"tal vez así se acabe su mala reputación" dijo aika

"bien decidido cantaremos en el festival del fundador, ahora de quien es el turno" dijo issei

"yo issei-sempai" dijo gasper pasando a cantar

pasado un rato donde todos habían cantado a excepción de nagisa, kiba canto al lado de murayama y katase después vino un dueto de kyou y matsuda finalizando con un dueto de ryou y motohama, tras finalizar issei se acerco a nagisa

"que pasa nagisa-chan no quieres cantar" pregunto issei

"etto...si quiero cantar pero no se si les guste" dijo nagisa

"vamos a cantar juntos si quieres hacemos un dueto" issei trato de animar a nagisa

"enserio bueno entonces cantemos esta" nagisa le paso la tableta electrónica a issei y este al ver la canción sonrió con una leve nostalgia

"mi madre me cantaba esta canción cuando era un niño, siembre la cantaba para que durmiera bien" dijo issei con una sonrisa

"verdad que es una buena canción a mi me encanta" dijo nagisa bastante emocionada

"bien vamos por ello" dijo issei animado

 ***N/A ya que agregue dos canciones omitiré la de nagisa e issei ellos están cantando Dango Daikazoku***

issei y nagisa cantaron juntos y al terminar todos aplaudieron cosa que a nagisa la avergonzó un poco, luego de eso todos salieron del karaoke, gasper fue el primero en irse ya que tenia cosas que hacer asi que se fue solo en ese momento a issei se le ocurrió una idea para ayudar a sus amigos a pasar tiempo a solas con kyou y ryou

"kiba deberías acompañar a murayama y a katase ya es de tarde y es peligroso para ellas ir solas" dijo este bastante serio cosa que kiba capto

"bien issei-kun yo las escoltare a sus casas nos vemos mañana" kiba comenzó a caminar con las chicas quienes se voltearon a ver a issei y le sonrieron en agradecimiento sin saber que issei no lo hizo por ellas si no por sus amigos

"matsuda motohama ustedes escolten a kyou y a ryou a su casa, cuídenlas" dijo issei a lo que matsuda y motohama asintieron mientras mentalmente le agradecian a issei por el detalle se su parte

"hasta mañana issei, gracias por invitarnos a mi y a mi hermana nos divertimos" dijo una alegre kyou mientras se iban del lugar

"yo acompañare a aika a su casa nos vemos issei, me la pase de maravilla" dijo sunohara muy alegre

"hasta luego...parejita" dijo issei con malicia cosa que causo que la pareja se sonrojara bastante y se fueran en silencio

"bien nagisa-chan te acompañare a tu casa" dijo issei mientras nagisa sonreía

* * *

 **Fin Del Capitulo 1**

 **esta historia estará basada tanto en el universo de dxd como en el de clannad por lo que personajes del estudio key podrán aparecer**

 **la "enfermedad" de nagisa sera explicada en el próximo capitulo y ddraig conoce de ella ya que aunque es poco común solía darse en el pasado antes de que el fuera sellado he incluso uno de sus portadores sufrió dicha enfermedad solo que en menor medida que nagisa**

 **me gusto bastante la historia de clannad así que pensé en este crossover solo que aquí cambie bastantes acontecimientos, así como agregue sucesos que no ocurrieron en la obra original como la expulsión de kyou, ryou, sunohara y okazaki. los últimos son los culpables y las victimas de esa tontería no solo fueron a kyou y ryou si no también a alguien mas**

 **espero y este fic sea de su agrado me despido hasta la próxima**


	2. Un Gran Momento Familiar

."vamos"- persona normal hablando

.[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.(que extraño) pensamientos

." _hola chicos"_.-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

* * *

"hasta luego...parejita" dijo issei con malicia cosa que causo que la pareja se sonrojara bastante y se fueran en silencio

"bien nagisa-chan te acompañare a tu casa" dijo issei mientras nagisa sonreía

en el camino nagisa le contó a issei que ella paso medio año enferma debido a que alguien quería jugar una broma a los estudiantes, ella termino con una herida en la cabeza debido a que le cayo una tina de metal de gran tamaño(como la del especial de after story) la cual la dejo inconsciente, cuando despertó su enfermedad ya no le permitió ir a la escuela por un largo periodo de tiempo por lo que tuvo que repetir el año

"enserio que esas bromas son de mal gusto y siempre terminan ocasionando problemas" dijo issei un tanto molesto

"dicen que los culpables fueron suspendidos y finalmente tres de ellos transferidos al parecer solo uno regreso bajo observación y dos de ellos solo se vieron involucrados y no eran culpables realmente, nunca llegue a conocerlos pero se que ellos no quisieron causar tanto daño" dijo nagisa un poco triste pues ella realmente no los odiaba

"si pero...a causa de ello perdiste un año, pero en fin si decidiste perdonarlos significa que eres de muy grande corazón"dijo issei un poco triste pero lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa

" eres muy amable issei-san" dijo nagisa con una gran sonrisa

ellos siguieron caminando hacia la casa de nagisa en un cómodo silencio ella se veía muy feliz pues issei era su primer amigo desde que llego a kuoh, al llegar a un parque frente a una panadería se detuvieron

"aquí nos despedimos" dijo nagisa

"bien hasta luego nagisa-chan" dijo issei con una cálida sonrisa

"oye issei-san, mi casa es la panadería enfrente del parque, por favor ven cuando quieras" dijo nagisa felizmente

"bien iré luego, adiós" dijo issei despidiéndose de nagisa y comenzando a caminar alejándose del lugar

issei caminaba en silencio recordando todo lo que paso en el día desde como conoció a nagisa hasta que se despidió de ella pero cierto dragón lo interrumpió

[compañero se que estas ocupado en tus pensamiento pero deberías ir con azazel para explicarte a ti y a el la enfermedad de la chica] dijo ddraig haciendo que el castaño prestara atención y pusiera un semblante serio

"(tienes razón gracias por recordarme lo ddraig, por cierto es raro que te preocupes por ella)" dijo issei agradecido para decir lo ultimo cuestionando al dragón

"[esa chica la acabas de conocer y ya la hiciste tu amiga por lo que también me preocupo por ella, ademas tengo interés en ver si azazel encuentra una cura o un tratamiento]" dijo ddraig preocupado por nagisa pero la verdadera razón era por que ella serviría para que issei terminara de superar lo de las chicas e issei demostró interés en ella

"(bien confiare en azazel esto vamos compañero)" le contesto a ddraig agradecido y así este tomo su teléfono y le llamo a azazel

" _hola sekiryuutei que pasa es raro que me llames paso algo_ " pregunto azazel con ligera preocupación

"ddraig quiere habar contigo y conmigo de algo importante, donde puedo encontrarte" dijo issei yendo directo al grano

" _bien ven a mi apartamento, viniendo de ddraig debe ser bastante importante así que tele-transportarte aquí para hablar pronto_ " dijo azazel colgando la llamada al terminar de hablar

"cielos este tipo me colgó sin esperar una respuesta"dijo issei un poco molesto, mirando a los lados busco si había gente a su alrededor y viendo que no había nadie se tele-transporto al departamento de azazel

ya llegando al departamento de azazel, issei se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar y azazel trajo unas bebidas

"bien issei ya estamos aquí así que ddraig puedes decirme para que me necesitas" dijo azazel en tono serio pues estaba intrigado en lo que el dragón gales quería decirle

[azazel veras hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, issei esta mañana conoció a una chica y se hizo amigo de ella inmediatamente sin embargo detecte algo] dijo ddraig desde la boosted gear

"bien me alegro por ti issei veo que has sabido sobrellevar que las chicas te dejaran, pero por otro lado ddraig que es lo que detectaste en ella, es algo malo" felicito azazel a issei para luego contestarle al dragón gales

[si ella padece una "enfermedad" pero no es exactamente eso, ella tiene unas reservas mágicas enormes mayores a las de un demonio de clase alta casi al nivel de uno de clase suprema y eso en el cuerpo de un humano normal es...] ddraig no puedo terminar de hablar cuando azazel lo interrumpió

"terrible lo se, su cuerpo se sobrecarga de magia y le produce estados de salud pésimos al punto de incluso arrebatarle la vida a quien lo padece" dijo azazel bastante triste pero issei se veía devastado casi al punto de querer llorar para el era injusto que una chica tan amable como nagisa tuviera que sufrir por algo así

[por eso te quería pedir si puedes encontrar una forma de salvarla] pidió el dragón gales al caído

"bien podemos usar los mismos brazaletes que uso issei en su primera batalla contra vali pero necesitare modificar lo, dime issei que le gusta a ella" dijo el caído

"bueno no conozco mucho de ella pero al parecer le gusta la gran familia dango" dijo issei sin embargo no espero la siguiente respuesta

"la gran familia dango he recuerdo que tenia toda una colección de peluches de ellos, bien haré un brazalete con una decoración de dangos para hacerlo mas casual y así ella lo use a diario, aun recuerdo que cantaba la canción de vez en cuando...que tiempos" dijo azazel emocionado

[bien te lo encargo azazel esa chica es importante para issei y sabes es una buena chica creo que vale el esfuerzo veras que ella sera mas importante para este tonto] dijo el dragón gales a azazel el cual asintió mientras issei le reclamaba a ddraig el insulto

"bien me voy issei haré lo que pueda creo que lo tendré listo pasado mañana cuando mucho" dijo azazel para luego desaparecer en un circulo mágico dejando solo a issei quien opto por tele-trasportarse a su casa

al llegar fue directo a su habitación este estaba completamente agotado y quería descansar sin embargo recibió una llamada

"hola bucho que necesita" dijo issei, desde que termino su relación con rias este volvió a comenzar a llamarla bucho

" _ise tenemos una misión de exterminacion de un renegado ven a la sala del club para irnos todos al lugar te esperamos_ _adiós_ " dijo rias por teléfono para colgar tras terminar de decir lo ultimo

"demonios por que todos me cuelgan antes de decir algo" renegó el castaño mientras desaparecía en un circulo mágico

al llegar al club de investigación de lo oculto todos esperaban al castaño en un circulo mágico por lo que de inmediato entro en este para ser tele-transportados a las afueras de kuoh justo en el bosque del lugar donde tras avanzar unos cien metros koneko dijo

"huele a sangre, y siento que algo se acerca" dijo la peli blanca

"bien hora de pelear ¡boosted gear!" dijo issei mientras materializaba su sacred gear

"issei-kun déjame el primer golpe" dijo kiba mientras sostenía su espada sacro-demoníaca

"aquí viene" dijo koneko mientras se ponía en posición de combate

los arboles comenzaron a ser destrozados por una especie de enorme arácnido con sangre aun en sus colmillos

"bien, kiba" ordeno rias a su caballero el cual no dudo ni un segundo en atacar cortando tres patas de el arácnido en el proceso

"bien es mi turno, dragon shoot" dijo issei lanzando un dragon shoot que básicamente lanzo volando del lugar al arácnido dejándolo muy agonizante

"rayos ise lo derrotaste de un golpe y no nos dejaste nada" dijo xenovia un poco desanimada

"lo siento jejeje creo que debería crear una técnica mas débil" dijo issei pues desde que termino con las chicas entrenaba todos los días duramente por lo que se hizo mucho mas fuerte

"cielos terminemos con esto"dijo la pelirroja "demonio renegado erelim mataste a tu amo y devoraste a humanos inocentes, en nombre de gremori seras exterminado" dijo rias mientras lanzaba un ataque del poder de la destrucción matando y desintegrando al instante al renegado

"bien vayámonos" dijo akeno mientras preparaba un circulo mágico para regresar a la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto, ya en el lugar todos se sentaron en los sillones del lugar y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras issei kiba y gasper se acercaron a una esquina

"gracias issei-sempai me divertí en el karaoke" dijo el dhampiro trasvesti

"cierto yo también me divertí y me lleve una gran sorpresa quien diría que tenias ese talento issei-kun" dijo kiba

"bien yo también me divertí, quien diría que aika conseguiría novio" dijo issei sin embargo cierta rubia escucho la conversación y se acerco

"issei-san es cierto eso" dijo asia interesada en el tema, cabe decir que desde que issei termino su relación con las chicas empezó a ver a asia como a una hermana menor

"si asia aika comenzó a salir con un amigo de kiba, se llama sunohara youhei" dijo el castaño feliz

"sunohara-sempai se veía muy feliz y apenado fue muy divertido"dijo gasper con una sonrisa

"si, issei-kun como te fue con furukawa-san la acompañaste hasta su casa" dijo kiba sin saber que eso hizo que todos prestaran atención a la conversación

"si y te agradezco que te llevaras a murayama y a katase de allí por que quería que matsuda y motohama acompañaran a las gemelas fujibayashi" dijo issei mientras le agradecía al rubio bishonen por la ayuda

"issei-san ¿quienes son ellas?" pregunto asia un tanto curiosa mientras todas las demás prestaban atención

"son unas compañeras del salón que recién fueron transferidas a la academia" dijo el castaño contestándole a asia

"oh ya veo espero conocerlas pronto me gustaría ir con ellas de compras" dijo la rubia sonriendo felizmente

"yo les diré para que se diviertan" dijo el castaño

"gracias issei-san"

tras la conversación todos fueron a hacer algunos contratos hasta que anocheció, al terminar issei salio de la casa de unos de sus contratos y se dirija a su casa pero se percato que estaba cerca de la casa de nagisa por lo que decidió pasar por el lugar

al llegar al lugar pudo divisar el cartel el cual decía "panadería furukawa" por lo que entro al lugar

"buenas" dijo el castaño pero nadie contesto (¿que? ¿no hay nadie?) pensó mientras se acercaba a un exhibidor donde aun quedaba pan

"es el nuevo lanzamiento de esta semana, por favor pruebe uno si lo desea" dijo una bella mujer de cabello castaño atado en una cola que baja hasta la cintura

(¿sera la hermana de nagisa? o ¿sera su madre?) pensó en castaño

"no tienes que pagarme ya que son sobras" dijo la bella mujer "el concepto es relajante"

"¿relajante?" dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba uno "entonces aceptare la oferta" entonces le dio una mordida al pan pero sintio algo un poco duro adentro

"hay una galleta de arroz adentro, es pan de galleta de arroz"

"wow el nombre así como el pan es increíble" dijo issei un poco sarcástico pero la madre de nagisa no lo noto

"también opina lo mismo" dijo la madre de nagisa cosa que le saco una gota estilo anime a issei "es la victoria de una idea" dijo contenta pero luego miro que issei se quedo viendo el pan "um hay algún problema"

"de verdad quiere saberlo" dijo el castaño "si bien es delicioso es difícil de comer, aun así esta muy rico pero sin algo de beber se vuelve difícil de comer, tal vez por eso sobraron" tras decir eso se dio cuenta que la mujer comenzó a llorar

"así que mi pan...sob sob...así que mi pan" dijo mientras lloraba

"oye espera " dijo el castaño tratando de calmarla

"es normal que sobraran" dijo mientras salia del lugar corriendo mientras lloraba

"rayos creo que la cague" dijo el castaño pero en eso recibió un empujón en la espalda baja con el pie

"oye" se escucho una voz masculina

"¿que pasa?" dijo issei un poco molesto mientras se volteaba mirando a un hombre de cabello pelirrojo claro con un cigarro en la boca y un bate de baseball en las manos recargando lo en el hombro (esto es malo) pensó el castaño

"dijiste algo que no debiste decir" dijo el hombre mientras le apunto con el bate "debiste seguir comiendo y decir que estaba bueno, eso es el deber eso es la moral"dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente el pecho del castaño "la verdad siempre es dura" decía mientras bajaba el bate "y decírselo de esa manera es demasiado cruel" decía mientras se acercaba molesto amenazando con el bate "todos los vecinos comen su pan y dicen que es delicioso, es una regla no hablada es la ley" decía mientras perseguía al castaño moviendo el bate amenazadora mente "así que mejor la sigues o te derribare" decía poniendo el bate en la barbilla del castaño mientras sujetaba su cabeza pero luego miro bien a issei "estas usando el mismo uniforme de la escuela de mi hija ¿eres amigo de nagisa?"

pasado un rato todos estaban adentro sentados en el piso frente a una pequeña mesa y el padre de nagisa se veía contento

"dilo antes, tonto" dijo animada mente el padre de nagisa

"lo siento, actué de forma vergonzosa enfrente de un amigo de mi hija" dijo la madre de nagisa

"jeje no te preocupes sanae, parece tonto así que seguro ya lo olvido ¿verdad?" dijo el padre de nagisa feliz mientras tomaba la cabeza de issei

"no deberías decirle eso a nuestro invitado" dijo la castaña en forma de reproche por la actitud de su esposo

(¿por que esta pasando esto?) pensó molesto el castaño mientras ddraig se reía de la situación dentro de la boosted gear

"como sea es grandioso, nagisa trajo un amigo tan pronto entro a la academia" dijo mientras aun sostenía la cabeza del castaño

"y encima es un chico" dijo la madre de nagisa

"¿que? ¿un hombre?" dijo impresionado para luego mirar a issei fijamente diciendo lo ultimo cosa que hizo pensar (apenas lo noto)

"quizás sea su novio" dijo la madre de nagisa cosa que sonrojo al castaño

"puff no puedo darle a nagisa a un chico tan débil como este" dijo molesto "anda vete" dijo moviendo la mano cosa que molesto un poco al castaño

"entonces me voy" dijo el castaño manteniendo la calma mientras se levantaba del lugar pero fue sentado por el padre de nagisa inmediatamente y dijo

"¿en verdad te haces llamar un hombre?" dijo molesto para luego sonreír y decir "si eres un hombre llévate a la mujer de la que te enamoraste incluso si es a la fuerza" dijo mirando a issei feliz pero "incluso si dije eso no te la voy a dar" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, issei ya se tenia un tic en el ojo y una vena se veía en su frente

en eso llego nagisa con una charola en la mano diciendo

"ah todos ya se llevan bien" dijo nagisa mientras dejaba la charola en la mesa

"por supuesto nunca trataríamos mal a un amigo de nuestra hija" dijo el padre de nagisa

"piedra" dijeron los tres integrantes de la familia mientras apuntaban al centro sus puños lo que dejo a issei con cara de poker face

"¿que sucede?, ¿por que pones esa cara?" dijo felizmente el padre de nagisa

"solo pensaba que son una familia tan "única" y particular" dijo issei sarcásticamente

"como puedes ver ya nos podemos soltar bromas inofensivas entre nosotros" dijo palmeando el hombro del castaño

"cierto aun no nos dices tu nombre" dijo la madre de nagisa

"el es issei-san, hyoudou issei" dijo nagisa

"uff que nombre tan chiquito, hazlo algo así como hyoudou ginga" dijo el padre de nagisa

 **N/A GINGA = GALAXIA**

"que buena idea, ¿puedo llamarte ginga-san?" dijo la madre de nagisa

"ya que estas en eso cambia tu apellido a dai uchu, dai uchu ginga, gran nombre ¿no?"dijo entusiasmado el padre de nagisa

 **N/A DAI UCHU = UNIVERSO**

"mi nombre es hyoudou issei" dijo issei un poco molesto

"que chico tan especial" dijo el padre de nagisa mientras cruzaba los brazos "sanae ¿se te ocurre algún buen nombre?"

"bueno, ¿y si le agregamos algo a su nombre?, no algo grande si no algo que lo haga un ser que este por encima del paso del tiempo, hyoudou issei eternal" dijo la madre de issei mientras ddraig le decía a issei [(gracioso ya que eres un demonio)] a lo que issei le contesto (mejor ni empieces)

"oh buena idea, de ahora en adelante te llamare ethanol" dijo el padre de nagisa

"lo cambio de nuevo" dijo issei con un tic en el ojo

y así continuaron hasta la cena ya que la madre de nagisa insistió en que issei se quedara a cenar mientras platicaban y bromeaban todos juntos hasta que termino la cena e issei se tuvo que ir, nagisa lo acompaño hasta afuera

"gracias, desde aquí voy solo" dijo issei sonriendo

"lamento que te hayamos hecho quedar hasta tarde" dijo nagisa

"hace tiempo que no estaba en un ambiente tan familiar bueno, adiós nagisa" se despidió el castaño

issei comenzó a caminar pero volteo atrás viendo como nagisa se despedía con la mano y sonriendo

(fue una rara experiencia) pensó el castaño

[(pero lo disfrutaste no compañero)] le dijo el dragón gales

(sin duda lo disfrute)

y así camino hasta llegar a su casa donde asia lo esperaba en la sala

"issei-san donde estabas" pregunto asía a issei un tanto curiosa

"en la casa de una amiga" dijo el castaño sin mas

"¿ya cenaste?" volvió a preguntar la rubia

"si ya cene voy a bañarme y luego a dormir" dijo issei mientras se iba a su habitación por un cambio de ropa, tras bañarse este regreso a su habitación y se acostó a dormir que mañana seria un gran día

* * *

 **y hasta aquí el episodio dos**

 **espero y les guste el capitulo**

 **en cuanto a la enfermedad de nagisa quise adaptarlo al universos dxd y esa fue la mejor idea que se me** **ocurrió**

 **la causa de que nagisa no fuera a clases aquí se derivo en que cayo en la broma que le hicieron sunohara y okazaki en el especial de after story solo que aquí lo hice mas grave, después explicare con mas detalles la participación de ryou y kyou en esto**

 **review**

 **Nikopelucas: como vez si la voy a continuar así que disfruta de los episodios que están por venir y gracias por dejar una review**

 **sin mas me despido chaou**


	3. Un Evento De Suma Importancia

."vamos"- persona normal hablando

.[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.(que extraño) pensamientos

."hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

* * *

era una bella mañana en kuoh, una joven de cabello castaño se levantaba con una gran sonrisa y como no hacerlo ayer pasaron tantas cosas que ella aun no procesaba como el hecho de tener nuevos amigos o el que ese día fuera uno de los mejores de su vida sin duda ella se sentía tan feliz, comenzó a alistarse para ir a la escuela poniéndose su nuevo uniforme de la academia kuoh y al pasar un rato bajo por las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia quienes aun estaban haciendo el pan, ella preparo su desayuno y su obento para ir a la academia que por alguna razón estaba tan deseosa de ir pues hoy pasaría otro día mas con sus nuevos amigos.

mientras tanto en un la residencia de los hyoudou issei se preparaba para desayunar con las chicas quienes se veían felices preparando sus obento para llevárselos a sus novios, asia se acerco a issei y le dio un obento

"ise-san ten te prepare un obento" dijo la rubia felizmente pues ella quería que su 'hermano mayor' llevara algo de comer

"gracias asia lo llevare con cuidado, me pregunto si aika le llevara su obento a youhei" se pregunto el castaño con cierta malicia pues el planeaba molestar un poco a la recién pareja como el buen amigo que es

"ise-san puedo llamarte ise-niisan" pregunto asia juntando sus manos y con una sonrisa, el castaño se quedo viendo unos segundos luego puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia y dijo

"claro asia para mi futura hermana lo que sea" dijo el castaño feliz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su futura hermana pues en realidad los padres de issei después de enterarse de que las chicas ya no tenían una relación con issei y de que ahora asia e issei se veían como hermanos decidieron que la adoptarían como su propia hija

"por cierto ise-niisan no se te olvide presentarme con las nuevas estudiantes si" dijo asia sonriendo

"claro descuida yo le digo a aika y a las demás que te esperen en el salón para que salgan juntas" dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y se fue a la salida "las veo en la escuela tengo que verme con sirzechs-sama para hablar sobre ese ''asunto'' del que quedamos pendientes la ultima vez" dijo issei ya en la salida

"ise lamento causarte tantos problemas, ah por cierto los departamentos de nosotras ya están casi listos, la próxima semana nos mudamos" dijo rias a issei

" esta bien jeje sera algo solitario sin ustedes" dijo el castaño

"vengan a visitarnos de vez en cuando si" dijo asia un poco triste

"descuida asia vendré a verlos de vez en cuando" dijo la pelirroja

"ara ara asia-chan cada vez que tenga oportunidad vendré de visita" dijo la pelinegra

"cuenta con ello asia-sempai" dijo koneko mientras levantaba su pulgar

"yo vendré mas seguido debido a que todavía tengo negocios con ise-sama sobre su nuevo programa aparte ya tememos fecha de rodaje para la película ise-sama" dijo ravel hablando con asia para pasar a informarle a issei sobre su nuevo programa ya que oppai dragón dejo de transmitirse para comenzar una nueva serie llamada 'el legendario dragón carmesí' el cual era para todo publico y contaba la historia de issei desde el ataque de kokabiel

"gracias ravel, por cierto ya le informaste a vali sobre su participación en la película" pregunto el castaño

"si ya le informe a vali y a biko sobre su participación, aun me cuesta creer que aceptara participar en la película y la serie" dijo la rubia fenix

"seguro lo hizo por sus medio hermanos y su madre desde que decidió afrontar el miedo y decidió hablar con ellos es mas feliz" dijo el castaño feliz por su rival "bien me retiro hasta luego" dijo mientras corría a toda velocidad.

tras llegar al departamento de azazel y esperar unos minutos este le abrió la puerta

"sirzechs llegara en unos minutos, yo por el momento me tengo que ir aun no termino el brazalete nos vemos issei" dijo mientras desaparecía en un circulo mágico y tras unos minutos el maou pelirrojo apareció

"hola issei-kun disculpa la tardanza tenia que esperar los papeles para cancelar el compromiso" dijo el pelirrojo un poco triste

"no se preocupe al final decidimos que ambos estábamos de acuerdo" dijo issei al notar el triste semblante del maou que tras escuchar eso sonrió un poco

"gracias issei-kun por cierto hoy en la tarde pasare por ti, hay un asunto importante que el consejo quiere discutir contigo" dijo el maou

"lo espero en mi casa, bien aquí están firmados todos" dijo issei mientras le entregaba los papeles de la cancelación del compromiso hyoudou-gremory

"bien con esto queda todo arreglado me retiro, te veo mas tarde issei-kun"

"si nos vemos mas tarde sirzechs-sama" dijo el castaño despidiendo se del pelirrojo

pasado esa breve reunión issei salio del departamento para caminar en dirección a la academia kuoh, a medio camino se encontró con nagisa parada en una esquina rodeada por 5 sujetos que parecían peligrosos

"vamos preciosa ven con nosotros te vas a divertir" dijo uno de ellos

"n..no q..q..quiero" dijo nagisa asustada

"vamos que no acepto un no por respuesta" dijo uno de una chaqueta de piel

"hey que demonios le hacen a nagisa desgraciados" dijo kyou apareciendo en escena bastante molesta y poniéndose en medio de ellos mientras ryou y aika abrazaban a nagisa quien estaba llorando

"hey no te hagas la héroe chica y mejor vengan a divertirnos con nosotros o tendrá que ser por las malas" dijo un sujeto tomando a nagisa del brazo sin embargo el castaño tomo del brazo al que sostenía a nagisa y se lo torció para luego decir

"si no la dejan en paz tendré que patear sus traseros montón de cobardes" dijo issei bastante serio y muy molesto para luego soltar al sujeto y empujarlo hacia los demás

"a si tu y quienes mas mierdecilla" dijo uno de ellos

"conmigo es mas que suficiente" dijo el castaño de manera retadora en ese momento vio como se acercaban sunohara, kiba, matsuda y motohama

"mas vale que se larguen si no quieren recibir una paliza" dijo sunohara parándose al lado de issei

"sera mejor que le hagan caso o yo también peleare contra ustedes " dijo kiba con seriedad

"mejor váyanse ahora que pueden" dijo matsuda tronándose los nudillos y con una cara de pocos amigos

"hmp ustedes no son nada por separado" dijo motohama retándolos y fue en ese momento que uno de ellos estallo en ira

"no se quieran pasar de listos" dijo uno lanzándose contra motohama sin embargo este solo se limito a golpearlo en la boca del estomago sofocándolo para luego lanzar lo contra el suelo cabe decir que el practicaba defensa personal por obligación de su padre con la escusa de que así este cambiara su forma de ser tan pervertida, el castaño de manera inmediata esquivo un golpe de uno de los delincuentes solo moviéndose muy poco tomándolo de la canilla y lanzando lo hacia un lado dejándolo en el suelo, matsuda comenzó a darle una paliza a otro de ellos lanzando una combinación de un jab un uppercut derecho un gancho de izquierda y luego uno de derecha dejando a su oponente muy mal herido pues resulta que el calvo en secundaria estuvo en el club de boxeo por lo que esta pelea era en verdad un juego de niños, por su parte sunohara se lanzo contra uno de ellos con una patada tirándolo en el acto y kiba paso a mirar al que restaba para decirle "bien tu sigues" retándolo sin embargo este retrocedió junto a sus amigos, todos pensaron que solo se reagrupaban pero ellos optaron por salir del lugar huyendo dejando a los chicos en el lugar que sin darse cuenta habían llamado la atención de los alumnos que pasaban por el lugar

"wow viste eso hyoudou parece un profesional" dijo un chico

"viste eso el nuevo chico acabo con uno de ellos rápidamente" dijo otro

"kya kiba-kun ayudo a defender a la pobre chica" dijo una chica

"quien lo diría motohama sabe defensa personal" dijo otro chico

"¡vieron eso! acaso matsuda es un boxeador" dijo otro mas

en eso issei camino hacia nagisa quien lo miraba bastante impresionada por la manera en la que el peleo pero ella no era la única ya que kyou miraba a matsuda fijamente y bastante estupefacta pues ella no se imaginaria que el era un boxeador por su parte ryou estaba sonrojada mirando a motohama viendo lo genial que actuó mientras aika miraba a los ojos a su novio completamente emocionada

"nagisa estas bien" pregunto el castaño mientras ella aun asustada asintió mientras lo abrazaba llorando

"kyou me alegro que te encuentres bien" dijo matsuda ya relajado

"estuviste increíble yasuaki-kun" dijo esta llamándolo por su primer nombre

"ryou ¿no te paso nada?" pregunto preocupado motohama

"e. bien takumi-kun" dijo ryou aun sonrojada

" no estas herida" dijo sunohara bastante preocupado por su novia la cual solo lo abrazo aun asustada

después de lo sucedido y que las chicas se tranquilizaran comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la academia y de allí sunohara y kiba se fueron a su salón mientras los demás se fueron al suyo, tras llegar el trió pervertido fue bombardeado con preguntas sobre como lograron defender a las chicas mientras murayama y katase hablaban con las chicas aun tratando de calmarlas.

tras llegar el profesor todos guardaron silencio y comenzaron las clases sin embargo

" _hyoudou issei, kiba yuto, sunohara youhei, matsuda yasuaki y motohama takumi por favor se les solicita en la sala del consejo estudiantil_ " se escucho el llamado por los altavoces de la escuela, casi inmediatamente la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se daban una idea del por que les solicitaban y estos tan pronto escucharon sus nombres se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a camiar hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil, al llegar cierta peli-azul con un mechón verde los esperaba y tras una charla en donde todos explicaron lo que sucedió se dictamino que fue por defensa personal así que los dejaron ir con solo una advertencia y estos volvieron a sus aulas

ya en la hora del almuerzo issei se acerco a nagisa y las chicas

"chicas queria preguntarles si les gustaria ir de compras con una amiga mia llamada asia, tambien es amiga de aika" este dijo dirijiendose a las nuevas estudiantes

"¡compras!, definitivamente tenemos que ir" dijeron murayama y katase

"bien voy a avisarle por teléfono que pase por ustedes al aula" en ese momento tomo su celular y marco el numero de la rubia y esta casi de inmediato contesto

" _hola ise-niisan que pasa_ "

"hola solo quería decirte que las chicas si quieren ir de compras contigo" dijo el castaño felizmente al teléfono

" _enserio que bien, a por cierto les puedes decir que irina-chan y xeno-chan iran_ _también_ "

"claro yo les aviso, por cierto pasen por ellas al salón por que yo me voy a ir en cuanto terminen las clases tengo asuntos pendientes con sirzechs-sama"

" _claro ise-niisan pasaremos por ellas, gracias_ " dijo la rubia bastante feliz

"bien chao" y con eso ultimo este colgó para caminar hacia las demás y decirles "dijo que irían otras dos mas y que vendrían por ustedes al salón, aika te encargo el resto" dijo el castaño para luego hablarle a su compañera

"tu tranquilo issei-san yo me encargo de todo" dijo contenta

"por cierto" en ese momento issei puso una cara de malicia "le trajiste su obento a sunohara"

"q.q. . " dijo completamente sonrojada

"jajaja que bien y ya se lo entregaste" dijo en tono de burla pero ella estaba tan avergonzada que no lo noto

"he... aun " dijo la castaña de lentes

"y que esperas seguro y lo haces muuuuy feliz"

" deseen me suerte" pidió a sus amigas las cuales le dieron ánimos mientras esta salia con una pequeña caja rosa en mano junto con un par de palillos chinos, cabe decir que todas miraron al castaño y le dijeron

"issei-kun no molestes a aika-chan con eso" regaño nagisa

"hi, por cierto necesito hablar con azazel-sensei para revivir el club de teatro" dijo el castaño a nagisa

"gracias issei-kun te lo agradezco mucho" dijo la castaña que estaba tan feliz por que pronto podría participar en su tan especial club de teatro

"bien, matsuda motohama vamos a almorzar, chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo" dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos y comían mientras conversaban sobre revivir el club de teatro a lo que ellos asintieron diciendo que lo que sea por un amigo

pasada la hora del almuerzo continuaron las clases y mientras tanto el castaño pensaba en como arreglar sus asuntos con la familia phoenix cuando fue interrumpido por su compañero dragón

([compañero deja de preocuparte por cosas insignificantes, recuerda que aun tienes que hablar con el consejo de ancianos del inframundo...para que te abran citado]) se cuestiono el dragón gales

(ni idea ddraig pero eso me tiene un poco preocupado) contesto el castaño intrigado

([descuida seguro sera una tontería]) dijo el dragón gales

(eso espero compañero) dijo el castaño aun inquieto por el asunto

pasada la charla entre dragones se concentro el castaño en las clases hasta que llego la hora de salir, issei tras terminar de despedirse de sus compañeros este salio de la academia sin embargo un pelirrojo en traje de gala al lado de una peliblanca maid que se encontraban enfrente de una limusina en la entrada de la academia lo saludaron con el fin de que fuera con ellos, cabe decir que los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar cosas referentes al lo que vieron

"hola de nuevo issei-kun listo para irnos" dijo el maou

" pero era necesario venir en limusina" dijo el castaño

"a donde nos dirigimos si issei-sama" dijo la maid peliblanca

"bien vamonos" dijo el castaño subiendo a la limusina junto al maou pelirrojo y la maid, la limusina comenzó a moverse yéndose del lugar mientras el castaño guardaba silencio hasta llegar a la estación de trenes de la familia gremory donde abordaron un tren hacia el inframundo, mas exactos al territorio del maou lucifer donde seria la reunión pero antes de ello debían hablar sobre algunos asuntos referentes al clan gremory y al hecho de que el compromiso hyoudou-gremory seria finalmente roto

el silencio se hacia presente mientras el castaño miraba al exterior del vagón donde se podía apreciar el inframundo. este sumergido en sus pensamientos admiraba el paisaje mientras recordaba todo lo que ha vivido hasta que recordó el momento en el que conoció a nagisa y el hecho de que ella era ajena a lo sobrenatural pero aun así el sabia en el fondo que algún día tendría que decirle sobre eso pero seria después de graduarse pues el deseaba pasar el tiempo con ella, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que el maou pelirrojo se acercaba para sentarse a su lado y en ese momento el toco su hombro llamando la atención del castaño

"issei-kun hay algo que te preocupa siento que estas triste" dijo el pelirrojo con autentica preocupación

"he...si todo esta bien solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora" dijo sinceramente el castaño

"aun así se que hay algo que te hizo sentir mal, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?" dijo el pelirrojo

"si lo se solo que...(suspiro) sabes recientemente conocí a una chica, ella es una humana y tiene el deseo de reabrir el club de teatro pero me preocupa su salud ya que ella tiene una grave enfermedad de la que ddraig me contó...es letal" dijo el castaño mientras unas lagrimas se le escapaban pero aun así lograba contenerse

"ya veo pero me gustaría saber que clase de enfermedad es, me la podrías explicar ddraig" dijo el pelirrojo hablando al dragón gales quien respondió manifestando la boosted gear y hablando claramente

[veras sirzechs la enfermedad de la chica humana no es en si una como tal, ella tiene unas reservas mágicas enormes tan grandes como las de un demonio de clase media o alta pero como sabrás sin uso esa magia es peligrosa provocando debilidad, fiebres altas y al final la propia muerte, esto se debe a que la magia al no ser usada se almacena en grandes cantidades y al no salir se vuelve inestable por suerte ella aun esta a tiempo incluso ayer le pedimos ayuda a azazel sobre el asunto y dijo que para mañana a mas tardar tendría una solución] dijo el dragón celestial con un tono de tristeza en su voz

"bien yo me comunicare con azazel y con el clan sitri debe haber algo que podamos hacer ya que si hasta el welsh dragón se preocupa por ella debe ser importante para ti issei y de ser así se vuelve importante para el inframundo" dijo el pelirrojo dejando confundido al castaño por lo ultimo

"gracias sirzechs sabia que podía contar contigo y con azazel...en verdad me dolería verla morir así el hecho de que sufra es...muy duro" dijo el castaño aun un poco triste por nagisa

"ya le he comunicado al clan sitri de la situación solo necesito su nombre e inmediatamente buscaran la forma de salvarla" informo grayfia

"nagisa, furukawa nagisa"

"bien les informare de los avances de la investigación issei-sama" dijo la peli-platina

"enserio gracias" dijo el castaño dejando escapar algunas lagrimas, lagrimas que contuvo todo el día

 **Mundo Humano - Ciudad De Kuoh**

nagisa y las chicas se encontraban caminando por la ciudad en dirección al centro comercial a realizar sus compras, ellas platicaban sobre su vida y esas cosas sin embargo nagisa y asia parecían conocidas de toda la vida hablaban sobre sus gustos, cabe decir que hablaban sobre la gran familia dango

al llegar al centro comercial pasaron a una tienda de ropa de temporada, nagisa vio de repente una blusa azul celeste con un diseño de la gran familia dango cosa que le emociono de sobra y tomo la prenda sin dudar para luego hablarle a asia

"mira es la gran familia dango voy a comprarla" dijo la castaña felizmente

"nagisa-chan mira esa blusa de allí también se ve muy bonita" dijo asia caminando hacia la blusa y tomándola para mostrársela a nagisa

"se ve bonita deberías comprarla se te ve bien" dijo nagisa a su reciente amiga

"si me pregunto si a amadeo-kun le gustara" dijo la rubia refiriéndose a su novio

"estoy segura que si asia-chan" dijo la castaña apoyando a la rubia

pasado las compras de las chicas estas fueron a un café en el lugar para disfrutar del rato pero las chicas del clan gremory sabían que tenían solo hasta las 6 pm pues tenían un asunto importante que atender en la tarde y hasta la noche por lo que sus compras fuero trajes de gala para la velada que pasarían esa tarde, por su parte aika compro una playera roja con un estampado de guitarra eléctrica la cual compro para su reciente novio

"veo que te esmeras en hacer feliz a tu n-o-v-i-o aika" dijo kyou sonrojando a la castaña de coletas

"eso es muy lindo de tu parte aika-chan" dijo ryou aumentando el sonrojo de la castaña

"se conocieron en la salida al karaoke verdad" dijo xenovia recibiendo un asentimiento de la castaña de coletas la cual ocultaba su rosto con sus manos

"esto debe ser obra del señor" dijo irina juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando

"yo pienso que hacen una linda pareja" dijo nagisa mientras sonreía hacia aika

"aika-chan les deseo lo mejor y espero sean muy felices" dijo asia sonriendo mientras tomaba su taza de té

"ahhh me muero de vergüenza, por cierto que hora es nagisa" dijo la castaña de coletas

"son las 5:30 pm aika-chan por que" contesto nagisa un tanto curiosa

"por que tengo que ir a hablar con youhei-kun" ella se volvió a sonrojar tras decir eso

"he, ya es tarde tenemos que irnos" dijo irina

"bien yo de aqui voy a mi casa por que mi papá quiere hablar sobre el partido de baseball que tendra la junta vecinal este fin de semana" dijo nagisa

"bien vayámonos ryou, nos vemos mañana en el colegio chicas" dijo la gemela de cabello largo

"hasta mañana chicas" se despidió ryou de las demás

luego de eso todas se retiraron a sus hogares en especial las chicas gremory ya que ellas tenían prisa por irse a cambiar para ir al evento de esa noche

nagisa al llegar a su casa fue directamente a su habitación a dejar sus compras para luego hablar con sus padres sobre su día y esas cosas sin embargo

"eh este por que todo se ve tan..." en ese momento ella se desmayo y su padre la tomo en brazos

"esta ardiendo en fiebre rápido prende el automóvil sanae" grito el padre de nagisa

en ese momento su padre la subió al automóvil y se fueron directo al hospital

 **Inframundo - Castillo Lucifer**

issei se encontraba en el lugar un tanto nervioso pues termino de hablar hace solo un par de minutos con los padres de rias gremory quienes estaban un tanto tristes por que el compromiso se había roto pero por alguna razón se veían felices cosa que extraño al castaño, pasado un rato llego el maou lucifer acompañado por varias maid

"issei-kun debes prepararte para ir a hablar con el consejo por lo que debes ir mas presentable, descuida ellas te llevaran a una habitación para que te vistas con un traje que prepare para la ocasión" dijo el maou pelirrojo

"vamos issei-sama es por aquí" dijo una maid al castaño el cual asintió y las siguió hasta la habitación que al llegar pudo ver como un esmoking se encontraba colgado en un perchero

"ese es el traje que voy a vestir para hablar con el consejo del inframundo" cuestiono el castaño

"efectivamente issei-sama es perfecto para la ocasión ahora le ayudaremos a vestirse" y en un parpadeo de ojos el castaño se encontraba siendo desvestido por el grupo de maids que rápidamente comenzaron a vestir lo con el elegante esmoking que cabe decir se notaba a simple vista que era caro, una vez vestido se preparo para salir

al llegar a la sala de estar sirzechs ya lo esperaba vestido con su traje de maou y grayfia con su traje de maid

"bien issei-kun vamos al lugar de la reunión" dijo el maou viendo como el castaño solo asentía

al salir del lugar subieron a una lujosa limusina, tras subir esta comenzó a dar marcha en dirección al lugar de la reunión donde en el camino se veía como muchos demonios, caídos y ángeles custodiaban el lugar, a issei le extraño que entraran por la parte trasera del lugar y al entrar el maou lucifer junto a su maid se fueron en otra dirección mientras el castaño era escoltado al lugar que tras llegar noto que estaba todo obscuro incuso para sus ojos de demonio/dragón.

 _"damas y caballeros aquí presentes estamos hoy todos reunidos en esta ocasión especial por un evento de suma importancia para las tres facciones"_ se escucho la voz del maou pelirrojo

" _hoy este día sera recordado por todo el mundo sobrenatural como una de las fechas mas importantes de toda la historia_ " se escucho la voz del líder del cielo

" _demos le una cálida bienvenida a la persona por la que hoy estamos todos reunidos_ " hablo la maou leviatan

en ese momento la luz apunto al castaño y unas cortinas se abrieron mostrando un gran salón donde muchos demonios y seres así como lideres de todas las facciones se encontraban presentes

" _a_ _l héroe que derroto al trihexa y a todos los dragones malignos, al héroe que nos otorgo la paz actual y el pilar de la alianza entre facciones, al sekiryuutei hyoudou issei_ " hablo el maou beelzebub

justo en ese momento issei se preguntaba que pasaba pero sus dudas fueron respuestas inmediatamente

" _hyoudou issei en nombre del consejo del inframundo así como en nombre de los cuatro maous y los lideres de todas las facciones, por tus logros como detener a kokabiel hasta derrotar al trihexa en estos momentos se te concede el rango de demonio de clase suprema así como se te concede una parte del territorio del inframundo, felicidades hyoudou issei eres el peón mas fuerte de toda la historia_ " dijo con gran felicidad y orgullo el maou lucifer

(¿que esta pasando? ¿acaso es un sueño?) se pregunto el castaño

([no compañero es lo que acabas de ver, has sido ascendido a demonio de clase suprema])

" _denle un fuerte aplauso al héroe de todas las facciones_ " dijo la maou leviatan bastante emocionada

* * *

 **fin del capitulo 3**

 **este capitulo la verdad me gusto escribirlo ya que siento que aquí aclare unas cuantas dudas**

 **en este capitulo quise demostrar que a pesar de issei ser alguien muy poderoso sigue siendo humano al menos en su forma de pensar**

 **sin mas vamos con las reviews**

 **Zasetsu04**

 **gracias amigo estoy tratando de darle un poco de coherencia a la historia jeje espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado**

 **Nikopelucas**

 **pues como viste así fue nagisa ya comenzó a decaer en su enfermedad, gracias por el apoyo**

 **ReyEvolution**

 **gracias de antemano por los consejos los tomare muy en cuenta para futuros episodios y descuida que este issei si va a ser mas que badass solo que también quiero reflejar su lado de pensar aun humano, una vez mas muchas gracias**

 **Incursio Graal**

 **si se que ya es muy usado el tema del olvido sin embargo rias y su séquito en esta trama serán bastante importantes ya que quiero usarlos en algunas escenas que serán épicas sin mas que decir gracias por leer y por darme tu opinión al respecto**

 **eduardoleyva**

 **si se que pude darle un mejor inicio de hecho me di cuenta tarde jajaja de igual forma se que te va a gustar lo que pasara mas adelante en cuanto a lo del séquito pues creo que en este capitulo quedo claro que issei ya dejara el grupo gremory por cierto gracias por dar tu opinión me es de mucha ayuda**

 **kazuma**

 **me alegro de que te gustara y espero este capitulo tambien**

 **sin mas que agregar me despido chao**


	4. Un Nuevo Problema

."vamos"- persona normal hablando

.[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.(que extraño) pensamientos

." _hola chicos_ ".-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

* * *

(¿que esta pasando? ¿acaso es un sueño?) se pregunto el castaño

([no compañero es lo que acabas de ver, has sido ascendido a demonio de clase suprema])

" _denle un fuerte aplauso al héroe de todas las facciones_ " dijo la maou leviatan bastante emocionada

en ese momento el lugar se lleno de aplausos y gritos de felicidad

(que rayos, draig creo que quiero llorar de la emoción) dijo el castaño a su fiel compañero

([solo disfrútalo al fin y al cabo te lo has ganado]) dijo el dragón

de pronto los lideres se acercaron al castaño para saludarlo

"felicidades issei-kun ahora eres un demonio de clase suprema" dijo el maou pelirrojo

"gracias sirzechs-sama" dijo el joven castaño

"felicidades mocoso, se que fue duro llegar hasta aquí pero ten seguro que asgard siempre te apoyara en lo que necesites"

"jejeje gracias odin-sama" agradeció el gesto issei

en ese momento sirzechs tomo el micrófono

" _todas y cada uno de los 72 clanes pilares del inframundo te han entregado hoy un regalo en conmemoración por tu asenso, pero no solo ellos también cada uno de los lideres de las facciones te han otorgado un obsequio, disfrútalo hyoudou issei_ " dijo con suma alegría y orgullo el maou pelirrojo

después de las palabras de sirzechs odin tomo el micrófono

" _por parte de la facción nórdica se te concedió una_ _legión de einherjars y valquirias como símbolo de amistad y respeto hacia ti joven héroe, también he de agradecerte personalmente por encargarte del trihexa y evitar que el caos se desatara, sin duda tienes el favor de este viejo dios_ " dijo el anciano dios nórdico

enseguida tomo el micrófono michael

" _antes que nada muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, en nombre de todos en el cielo te otorgo una de las legiones de ángeles del cielo para ayudarte en todo aquello que_ _necesites_ " dijo el líder del cielo

luego de ello Shemhazai tomo la palabra

" _por nuestra parte te hemos otorgado una legión de ángeles caídos como símbolo de respeto y admiración, felicidades hyoudou issei el sekiryuutei mas fuerte y noble de toda la historia_ " dijo el gobernador general de grigori

enseguida yasaka tomo el micrófono y con una gran alegría dijo

" _nosotros te otorgamos con gran alegría y orgullo a una legión de yokai que han decidido darte su eterna lealtad también debo de decir que siempre estaremos eternamente agradecidos_ " dijo la líder de kioto

por un buen rato estuvieron ofreciendo al castaño regalos y dando le felicitaciones por su acenso

 **Mundo Humano - Hospital General De Kuoh**

en esos momentos se encontraba akio entrando al hospital a toda prisa con nagisa en sus brazos cabe decir que la joven respiraba con pesadez y agitada, inmediatamente enfermeros recostaron a la joven castaña en una camilla y procedieron a internarla debido a su ya grave estado, en ese momento una secretaria del hospital se acerco a los padres de nagisa quienes se veían preocupados

"necesito que me de los datos del paciente por favor" pidió amablemente la secretaria quien recibió una carpeta con documentos médicos de nagisa

"furukawa nagisa" susurro la secretaria para proceder de inmediato a su oficina dejando solos a los padres de nagisa quienes tenían un semblante bastante triste

"nagisa por favor resiste hija" repetía sanae bastante preocupada y casi apunto de llorar mientras su esposo la consolaba abrazándola

en ese momento un medico se acerco a los padres de nagisa

"¿son los padres de furukawa nagisa cierto?" pregunto el medico

"si somos nosotros dígame ¿como se encuentra nuestra hija? " pregunto el akio

"hemos logrado estabilizarla pero debo decirles que pasara al menos hasta mañana en la tarde internada por lo que les pido que tengan paciencia" dijo el doctor para luego retirarse recibiendo un agradecimiento de los ya mas calmados padres de nagisa

"sanae vamos a ver a nagisa para irnos mas tarde a casa, debemos atender la panadería al menos en la mañana" dijo el pelirrojo claro

"claro demos le ánimos a nagisa, aparte puede que issei-kun valla a venir a visitarla" dijo la castaña bastante mas animada

"hm tienes razón "ethanol" va a venir probablemente en la mañana" dijo akio llamando a issei por el apodo que le puso

después de eso pasaron a la habitación donde nagisa se encontraba para luego quedarse a hablar con ella

 **Inframundo - Salón De Eventos De Alta Clase**

hyoudou issei se encontraba en el lugar rodeado de varios nobles los cuales le felicitaban e incluso le pedían su autógrafo al joven castaño, a lo lejos diviso al séquito de rias gremory quien se comenzó a acercar a issei mientras los nobles se retiraban para darles espacio

"ise felicidades por tu acenso como demonio de clase suprema como tu ex-ama me siento bastante orgullosa de ti" dijo la pelirroja bastante feliz

"debo de agradecerte a ti por todo lo que hicieron por mi y espero que todos podamos trabajar juntos ahora que soy un demonio de clase suprema" dijo el castaño

"claro ise tu siempre seras nuestro querido amigo y compañero" dijo rias mientras logro divisar a sona sitri acercándose

"felicidades por tu acenso hyoudou-kun espero trabajar juntos protegiendo a kuoh" dijo la joven sitri

"gracias sona-kaicho yo también lo deseo así y espero que tengamos éxito en todo lo que nos propongamos" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

"si yo de igual forma espero y sea así" dijo sona pero de pronto pudo ver como un sirviente de su casa le llamaba para que se acercara y al hacerlo este le dio un documento que al leerlo quedo impactada para luego regresar a su rostro serio de siempre y llamar a saji

"saji te encargo esto es de suma no de vital importancia para el inframudo" dijo sona con su rostro serio

"entendido kaicho iré de inmediato" dijo el rubio sitri retirándose del lugar rápidamente sin ser visto por nadie

mientras tanto issei observo como su rival eterno y gran amigo se acercaba hacia el para felicitarlo

"issei felicidades ya eres todo un demonio de clase suprema aunque después de lo de trihexa era mas que obvio después de todo fuiste tu quien lo aniquilo de un solo ataque" dijo el peliplatino

"exageras el gran rojo fue quien lo hizo yo solo lo apoye" dijo el castaño viendo como sus padres humanos y sus auto proclamados padres dragón se acercaban cabe decir que el great red estaba en una forma humana y se asemejaba a issei solo que con aspectos mas maduros y el cabello pelirojo mientras ophis ahora era tenia una apariencia adulta y ahora sus ojos tenían mas color cabe decir que la pequeña lilith venia con ellos pero al ver al castaño corrió a sus brazos para decir

"onii-chan te extrañe tanto" decía mientras restregaba sus mejillas en las del castaño con mucha ternura

"yo también te extrañe lilith-tan mi kawai imouto" dijo el castaño mientras aun cargaba a la pequeña en brazos para luego ver a vali y decir "es enserio yo no derrote al trihexa solo tu me ayudaste verdad papa-red" dijo issei hablándole al great red

"hijo creo que aun no te lo han dicho cierto" dijo el castaño mayor

"a que te refieres papá" dijo el castaño extrañado

"yo solo te di un pequeño empujón casi todo el ataque en su mayoría era de parte tuya diría que el 90% de el" dijo el great red dejando atónito al castaño

"de no hacerlo habrías tardado mas en despertar, por cierto la razón de que tu ataque fuera tan poderoso se debe a que por un instante usaste el poder que te otorgamos al regresar te a la vida y con el nos superaste en el proceso aunque solo fue momentáneo estoy segura de que en un futuro seras el mas fuerte de todos" dijo ophis bastante alegre

"issei según escuche ahora eres el numero 3 en el rakting mundial junto a indra y a ophis" dijo vali bastante emocionado "aunque ni creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados, yo seré el mas fuerte" dijo vali de forma retadora

"eso espero vali aunque nunca dejare que me ganes en poder tengo mucho que proteger" dijo issei mientras miraba a lilith diciendo lo ultimo

"ufufu issei ahora que tendrás dos hermanas debes de esforzarte hijo" dijo su madre humana

"tenlo por seguro madre" dijo issei pero en ese momento sirzechs tomo el micrófono estado de pie en donde issei estuvo al principio del evento

" _damas y caballeros queremos presentar les uno de los momentos mas importantes de la historia por favor observen la pantalla_ " en ese momento una pantalla bastante grande bajo para mostrar una imagen de issei en su armadura de la diabolos dragón god peleando contra el trihexa y varios dragones malignos

al reproducirse el vídeo se puede apreciar como issei comienza a brillar en un rojo obscuro como la misma sangre pero al mismo tiempo se nota como las joyas de la armadura brillan en un blanco intenso mientras que se nota como se comienza a cargar un ataque y ese era el **Infinite Blaster** que fue disparado a la bestia del apocalipsis trihexa junto con el **Longinus Smasher** fusionándose y aniquilando a los dragones malignos mientras se notaba como el trihexa se esforzaba en contener el ataque pero este estaba perdiendo terreno, en ese momento se nota como una fisura dimensional se abre dando paso al great red quien apoya a issei otorgándole mas poder y lanzando un ataque contra el trihexa quien en un descuido por protegerse del ataque del great red descuido su defensa ante el poderoso ataque de issei el cual lo engullo y lo desintegro dando paso a que el ataque continuara perdiéndose en el infinito del espacio exterior en ese momento finalizo el vídeo

toda la sala quedo en silencio pero fue inmediatamente roto por aplausos y ovaciones para el joven castaño quien se quedo con la boca abierta al notar que su ataque incluso consumió al ataque que great red había lanzado dejándolo atónito

después de eso la velada continuo hasta que se dio por finalizada cabe decir que el castaño esa noche bailo con muchas demonios nobles pero mas con su pequeña hermanita lilith

 **Mundo Humano - Residencia H** **youdou (al día siguiente)**

era de mañana y el joven castaño se alistaba para irse a la academia que a pesar de haberse desvelado en su fiesta de acenso este aun estaba lleno de energía,salio de casa temprano y antes que asia ya que deseaba llegar temprano a la academia kuoh que por alguna razón lo hacia feliz ya en le camino se encontró con las gemelas fujibayashi acompañadas por sus amigos matsuda y motohama

"buenos días kyou, buenos días ryou, buenos días matsuda y motohama" dijo este alegre mientras saludaba a sus amigos

"buenos días issei" dijo la gemela de cabello largo

"buenos días issei-kun" dijo ryou feliz

"hey issei como te va te ves muy feliz ¿paso algo bueno?" dijo matsuda

"seguro fue bastante bueno por que siempre llegas bostezando a la escuela" dijo motohama

"jajaja diría que si ha pasado algo bueno pero es secreto, por cierto ¿no han visto a nagisa?" pregunto el castaño

"no desde ayer en la tarde después de ir con asia irina y xenovia de compras"dijo la kyou

"hola como están" dijo sunohara acercándose sonriendo

"ha hola sunohara nosotros bien y tu vienes feliz por que tu novia te envió un mensaje de buenos días" dijo issei con malicia

"no fue un mensaje fue una llamada"grito el rubio sin darse cuenta que cabo su propia tumba

"sunohara debes de estar tan feliz de tener novia y quien diría que fuera tan hermosa ha casi ni lo creo" dijo kyou solo para molestar un poco al rubio quien no entendió la situación y dijo

"si yo también estoy impresionado aika-chan es tan hermosa que creo que morí y fui al cielo" dijo sin percatarse que cierta castaña de lentes lo escucho decir eso tímidamente se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda asustando lo un poco para ver que ella estaba completamente sonrojada

"y. estoy feliz de estar contigo eres tan lindo conmigo" dijo la castaña sonrojando al joven rubio

y así continuaron su camino a la academia con la pareja tomándose de las manos y siendo molestados por los demás que hasta tomaron vídeo de como esos actuaban tan tímidos cuando estaban juntos haciéndolos enojar y adelantándose de ellos, al llegar a la academia varios alumnos comenzaron a murmurar mientras miraban a issei y a sus amigos mas concreta mente a matsuda y a motohama

al entrar al su salón fueron rodeados por todos sus compañero quienes empezaron a bombardearlos con preguntas como "¿sabían cantar tan bien?" o "¿que instrumentos saben tocar?" dejándolos confundidos para luego mirar como murayama y katase reproducían vídeos en sus celulares mostrándoselos a todos y esos vídeos eran de cuando fueron al karaoke con las chicas, cabe decir que los alumnos se calmaron al ver llegar a su profesor que comenzó a dar la clase no sin antes felicitar al "trió de músicos" cosa que les extraño ya que siempre eran tratados como basura pero ahora eran admirados por sus compañeros y hasta por sus profesores pero una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza del castaño (donde esta nagisa)

a la hora del almuerzo issei fue llamado a la sala del consejo estudiantil cosa que dejo a todos extrañados por que solo lo habían llamado a el, al llegar fue recibido por tsubaki quien tenia una mirada bastante triste adentro pudo ver a azazel en el lugar al lado de sona sitri

"chico siéntate debemos hablar" dijo el caído mientras issei procedió a sentarse

"que ocurre azazel es raro verte actuar así" dijo el castaño un tanto extrañado por la actitud del caído

"hyoudou-kun debo informarte que ayer en la tarde furukawa nagisa fue internada en el hospital general de kuoh mientras estábamos en la fiesta de tu asenso, mande a saji a extraer la magia sobrante de furukawa-san y lograron estabilizarla" dijo sona sitri causando que el castaño se levantara de golpe y se mostrara sumamente preocupado

"antes de que te precipites muchacho debo entregarte esto" dijo el caído entregándole un brazalete con diseño de dangos de diferentes colores, este inmediatamente lo guardo pero antes de que saliera azazel volvió a sentar a issei a la fuerza y dijo "debes saber algo mas, este brazalete es solo una contra medida pero no es la solución también debo darte una muy mala noticia"dijo azazel con clara tristeza en su rostro

"cual es pasa algo malo" dijo issei ya muy asustado y preocupado por nagisa

"a furukawa nagisa como máximo le quedan d años de vida, lamento decirlo pero al menos que sea reencarnada en un demonio ella eventualmente morirá" dijo azazel viendo como issei caía al suelo de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar de frustración

"azazel gracias por todo, debo ir con nagisa ahora" dijo el castaño saliendo del lugar a toda prisa

"issei se cuan importante es ella para ti pero al menos que tomes esa difícil decisión ella eventualmente morirá" dijo azazel al aire y en voz baja pero sona escucho todo y ella se sentía impotente de no poder hacer algo por su amigo

en los pasillos se veía a issei corriendo a toda velocidad esquivando a los alumnos quienes notaban como este se encontraba bastante triste mientras se retiraba de la academia kuoh, este continuo corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de nagisa y al llegar se encontró a los padres de nagisa atendiendo la panadería

"bienvenido , ah eres tu "ethanol" creí que era un cliente" dijo el peli-rojo claro

"siento no ser un cliente, por cierto como esta nagisa-chan...espere ¿me llamo ethanol?" dijo el castaño cuestionándose lo ultimo

"gracias por venir pero esta aun en el hospital descansando, y para que lo sepas no estaba diciendo tu nombre entre delirios ni nada así" dijo el padre de nagisa

"eso ultimo no lo pregunte" dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"y si fuera a decir algo seria... papá te quiero eres el mejor, eres perfecto para mi bella madre" dijo akio mientras se abrazaba a si mismo pero su expresión cambio a una molesta y grito "NO ME HAGAS DECIR ESAS TONTERÍAS"

"PERO ESO LO HAS DICHO POR TI MISMO" grito el castaño con una vena en la frente

"issei-san"dijo la madre de nagisa llegando al lugar "¿has venido a ver a nagisa?"

"si, es que estoy bastante preocupado escuche que estaba en cama" mintió el castaño lo ultimo

"no es nada, es solo una leve fiebre, pero nagisa es bastante débil ya de por si, el año pasado paso mucho tiempo sin ir a clases, así que el medico nos dijo que se quedaría internada hoy para estar seguros" dijo la madre de nagisa

"ya veo" dijo issei aunque eso el ya lo sabia

"toma es pan de sanae" dijo akio "vamos tómalo es por venir a verla" le entrego una bolsa llena de pan

"no he venido para eso" dijo el castaño

"no seas tan modesto son sobras y tal...he"dijo akio pero dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error

"así que mi pan...sob sob...así que mi pan" dijo la madre de nagisa mientras lloraba "es el lastre de panadería furukawa" grito mientras se cubría el rostro llorando mientras corría fuera del lugar

"a mi me encanta" dijo el padre de nagisa llevándose dos panes a la boca mientras corría detrás de su esposa

"debí haber ido directo al hospital" dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor en la nuca

"disculpe, donde están los encargados" dijo una joven cliente

"salieron corriendo" miro la bolsa que tenia en la mano y se la entrego "toma si quieres"

"¿seguro?" pregunto la cliente

"si, es que a mi me lo han regalado" dijo el castaño

"muchas gracias, dale las gracias a sanae y a su esposo de mi parte" dijo la joven cliente mientras salia del lugar

pasado un rato regresaron los padres de nagisa y avergonzados se disculparon con issei, la madre de nagisa le entrego una bolsa con pan como disculpa por lo sucedido y sin decir nada el castaño la tomo y se despidió de ellos

este al llegar al hospital sintió presencias demoníacas en el lugar y para ser mas exactos se trataba de los empleados del lugar, la misma secretaria que atendió a los padres de nagisa se acerco al castaño

"un gusto conocerlo en persona issei-sama, viene a visitar a la paciente furukawa-san" dijo la joven secretaria

"el gusto es mio, si vengo a verla ¿sabe en que habitación se encuentra?" pregunto issei

"claro que si siga me issei-sama" ella prosiguió a guiar al castaño hasta afuera de la habitación de nagisa

al entrar a la habitación nagisa se sentó en la cama y sonrió pero de pronto se ¿enojo?

"hola issei-kun por que estas aquí, faltaste a clases" dijo lo ultimo seria

"hola nagisa-chan vine a verte cuando supe que estabas en el hospital inmediatamente vine a verte" dijo el castaño sin notar el sonrojo de la joven castaña "toma te traje un regalo"dijo sacando el brazalete de la bolsa de su chaqueta "es un brazalete de la gran familia dango, es de la suerte así que nunca te lo quites" dijo el castaño mientras le ponía el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda

" issei-kun" dijo sonrojada pero bastante feliz

"de nada nagisa" dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hasta la puerta dándole la espalda a nagisa en ese momento pensando (que tierna se vio nagisa-chan al recibir el brazalete... espera por que pensé eso)

([es por que ella se ha vuelto importante para ti desde el momento en que la conociste compañero...bueno yo me voy a dormir]) dijo el dragón gales pero mientras le iba a contestar pudo mirar la sonrisa de nagisa la cual causo que el corazón se le estremeciera y en eso abrió la puerta y dijo

"ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver o me van a regañar"

"issei-kun las clases ya están por terminar" dijo nagisa

"tienes razón bueno te veo mañana en clases nagisa" dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta para luego marcharse del lugar pero nagisa miraba fijamente el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda mientras sonreía y lagrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras susurro en voz baja "gracias issei-kun" cosa que solo ella escucho mientras que por su parte el castaño pensaba las palabras que azazel le había dicho antes de salir de la academia

* * *

fin del capitulo 4

 **por fin issei se ha dado cuenta de lo terrible que es la "enfermedad" de nagisa y aunque el brazalete sin duda la ayuda a mantener su magia estable no evita que esta a largo plazo la afecte**

 **hay algo que quiero aclarar, en este fanfic no habrá harem ni lemon no es que no me guste pero mis planes para este fanfic son otros**

 **vamos con las reviews**

 **Nikopelucas:**

 **de hecho a mi también me gusto escribirlo así, siento como si en la historia original no le reconocieran tanto sus logros como deberían, espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado y como pudiste ver a issei le afecto mucho el hecho de que nagisa estaba mal, gracias por el apoyo**

 **Kasuma:**

 **muchas gracias y espero este también sea de tu agrado**

 **ReyEvolution:**

 **gracias por tu apoyo y descuida que esto se va a poner bien triste como en la obra original pero los momentos épicos que espero crear sin duda se que te van a encantar y sobre todo por que si ira por la ruta del happy end, muchas gracias por todo y espero con ansias tu próxima actualización de tu Fanfic**

 **sin mas que agregar me despido chaou**


	5. El Territorio Hyoudou Y La Película

."vamos"- persona normal hablando

.[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.(que extraño) pensamientos

."hola chicos".-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

* * *

"ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver o me van a regañar"

"issei-kun las clases ya están por terminar" dijo nagisa

"tienes razón bueno te veo mañana en clases nagisa" dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta para luego marcharse del lugar pero nagisa miraba fijamente el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda mientras sonreía y lagrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras susurro en voz baja "gracias issei-kun" cosa que solo ella escucho mientras que por su parte el castaño pensaba las palabras que azazel le había dicho antes de salir de la academia

después de eso el se marcho al bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de kuoh y coloco una potente barrera y justo al terminar este camino al centro y comenzó a gritar fuertemente cargado de ira y dolor por todo lo que nagisa estaba pasando, el estaba expulsando grandes cantidades de poder mientras golpeaba el suelo

"nagisa-chan te prometo que buscare la forma de salvarte sin tener que convertirte en demonio y de tener que hacerlo te diré que soy" dijo con seriedad hacia la nada mientras lagrimas de frustración bajaban por sus mejillas.

[compañero no te desesperes se que lo lograras de cualquier manera, recuerda que eres un idiota muy terco]dijo el dragón gales

"gracias ddraig aunque lo de idiota sobraba pero sabes tienes razón prefiero ser un idiota terco que darme por vencido salvare a nagisa así me cueste mi propia vida" dijo el castaño con determinación

[así se habla compañero ahora supongo que te pondrás a entrenar tienes ya tres días sin hacerlo a este paso vali te va a alcanzar]

"ni en sus sueños voy a dejar que me alcance me convertiré en el mas fuerte pero primero debo hablar con azazel sobre algo" dijo el castaño

[y exactamente de que vas a hablar con el, es algo sobre nagisa] cuestiono el dragón intrigado

"si para ser claros me refiero al club de teatro"

[entiendo aun así no descuides tus entrenamientos al menos entrena un poco en el interior de la boosted gear mientras duermes así no te debilitaras, recuerda que debes crear una técnica menos letal recuerda como quedo ese demonio renegado con un simple dragón shoot] dijo seriamente regañándolo por descuidar su entrenamiento

"si entrenare en la noche mientras duermo ahora es hora de ver a azazel" dijo mientras disipaba la barrera y se tele-transportaba al club de lo oculto

tras llegar no se imagino ver a asia preocupada mientras se acercaba intranquila por que el castaño se fue a la sala del consejo estudiantil y no regreso a clases

"ise-niisan por que no volviste ¿paso algo malo?" pregunto la rubia preocupada

"disculpa asia pero tenia algo urgente que hacer y no podía perder el tiempo esto...era mas importante" dijo el castaño aun triste

"ise que fue lo que paso este no pareces tu, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros" dijo rias preocupada por su ex-peón

"ise-sempai díganos que tiene podemos ayudarle" dijo la loli peliblanca

"issei-sempai si hay algo que pueda hacer lo ayudare" dijo el pequeño dhampiro

"ise-kun te juro que haré lo que sea por ayudarte con tus problemas" dijo el caballero bishounen

"gracias a todos quisiera que se sentaran les voy a contar todo" dijo el castaño agradecido por el apoyo de sus amigos

este procedió a contarles sobre la "enfermedad" de nagisa y sus efectos colaterales, cabe decir que todos los presentes tenían un semblante bastante triste por el hecho que una chica tan joven y ajena a lo sobrenatural tenga que pasar por algo tan horrible como eso

"ise...te prometo ayudarte a buscar una solución debe haber algo que podamos hacer" dijo la pelirroja decidida

"ise-niisan *sob* te prometo ayudarte en lo que sea*sob* ...nagisa-chan" dijo la rubia llorando por su reciente amiga pues ella ya le tenia mucho cariño a la castaña

"yo puedo ayudarle a contener el avance con senjutsu pero necesito hacerlo cuando no este consiente" dijo koneko aun limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas

"issei-sempai yo tal vez pueda hacer algo con la magia residual y disminuir sus reservas mágicas al menos un poco" dijo el dhampiro trasvesti pero en ese momento apareció azazel y dijo

"ya había pensado en todo eso pero debo decirles que aun con todo eso solo prolongarían unos cuantos años su vida pero al menos ya no sufriría tanto, issei vengo por ti ajuka ya tiene tus evil pieces listas debemos ir al inframundo, rias gremory la chica se encuentra en el hospital vallan y hagan lo que puedan hacer por ella pero no la reencarnen en demonio esa decisión la debe tomar issei" dijo el caído pero issei de inmediato respondió

"si la llego a reencarnar le preguntare directamente si así lo desea pero antes de eso le diré quien soy yo" dijo el castaño seriamente "bien vayámonos azazel que ajuka debe de estar esperándonos" dicho eso se retiraron en un circulo mágico pero los presentes se quedaron atónitos al escuchar decir que el rebelaría que es de ser necesario para salvar la vida de la castaña dicho eso se retiraron de inmediato al hospital

 **Inframundo Oficina Del Maou Beelzebub**

azazel e issei arribaban a la oficina del maou beelzebub donde este ya los esperaba

"bienvenido issei-kun, ya tengo listo tu juego de piezas pero tengo que decir que estas no son piezas normales son un nuevo prototipo llamado oportunity piece" dijo el maou sin darle rodeos al asunto

"¿oportunity piece? bueno pienso que deben ser mejor que las mutation piece" dijo el castaño

"correcto estas piezas son mas poderosas y tienen aun algunos secretos que desconocemos por lo que te pido que me envíes un informe sobre lo que llegues a descubrir de ello" dijo el maou peli-verde

"bien issei debes saber que estas piezas fueron hechas en conjunto con las tres facciones por lo que pueden llegar a tener varios misterios" dijo el caído

"entiendo entonces así sera enviare un informe sobre ello en cuanto reencarne a alguien" dijo el castaño

"agradezco eso issei-kun ahora toma" dijo extendiendo un estuche elegante de ajedrez "solo falta ir a tu nuevo territorio para que conozcas tu nuevo castillo" dijo el maou impresionando al castaño

"bien vamos espero y te agrade lo que veras" dijo el caído sonriendo

dicho eso se tele-trasportaron al territorio hyoudou

 **Mundo Humano - Hospital General De Kuoh**

los integrantes del club de ocultismo llegaban al hospital donde nagisa se encontraba por lo que tras solicitar información sobre el estado de nagisa y preguntar donde estaba su habitación, fueron guiados por una enfermera y al llegar asia abrió la puerta y se lanzo hacia nagisa llorando

"nagisa-chan te sientes bien" dijo la rubia en lagrimas

"asia-chan me encuentro bien solo fue un poco de fiebre" en ese momento se da cuenta de la presencia de el resto del club de ocultismo "hola kiba-kun gasper-chan xenovia-chan" saludo alegremente "quienes son los demás" pregunto la castaña

"hola yo soy rias gremory, soy una amiga de issei" se presento la pelirroja

"yo soy toujo koneko un gusto" se presento la loli-peliblanca

"un gusto yo soy himejima akeno soy amiga de issei-kun y ex-compañera de club" dijo akeno cosa que sorprendió a la castaña ya que ella no sabia que issei estaba en un club

"un gusto en conocerlas yo soy furukawa nagisa veo que issei-kun les contó que estaba en el hospital" dijo nagisa

"si issei nos contó sobre ti, el en verdad se preocupa por ti" dijo la pelirroja notando como lo ultimo sonrojo un poco a la castaña

de pronto nagisa se comenzó a dormir y fue recostada por asia en la cama del hospital luego procedió a usar el twiligth healing para sanar los daños internos ocasionados por el exceso de magia mientras gasper usaba sus poderes vampiricos para absorber la magia excedente de nagisa y reducir sus reservas mágicas un poco, al terminar de hacerlo fue el turno de koneko quien uso senjutsu para fortalecer un poco el cuerpo de nagisa y sanarlo un poco para que se adaptara aunque fuera un poco a la magia luego de eso la dejaron descansar pero no sin antes despertarla para despedirse cabe decir que nagisa se avergonzó por quedarse dormida mientras tenia visitas

al salir del hospital el sequito gremory se retiro del lugar a continuar con sus actividades del club mientras que en la habitación de nagisa los padres de la misma le decían que ya la habían dado de alta y que se podían ir a casa tranquilos

 **Inframundo - Territorio De Hyoudou Issei**

issei llegaba junto con ajuka y azazel a lo que seria su nuevo territorio pero no espero encontrarse con una replica exacta del castillo moszna de Polonia como su propiedad en el inframundo pero no solo eso si no ver a varios einherjars, valquirias, youkais, vampiros, caidos, demonios y angeles dandole la bienvenida a su nuevo territorio, los einherjars levantaban sus espadas y mazos al cielo gritando "LE JURAMOS SERVIRLE POR LA ETERNIDAD" mientras las valquirias montaban sus pegasos alzando sus armas gritando "POR EL HONOR Y LA GLORIA DE SU CASA" continuaban los youkai lanzando varios hechizos al cielo gritando "AL ETERNO HÉROE DE MAJESTUOSA ARMADURA CARMESÍ" para que los vampiros se transformaban en murciélagos gritando "SALVADOR DEL MUNDO SOBRENATURAL Y EL HUMANO" para que finalizaran con una colisión de ataques sacros y demoníacos en el cielo lanzado por los ángeles los caídos y los demonios"AL MAS PODEROSO, HUMILDE Y NOBLE SEKIRYUUTEI DE TODA LA HISTORIA" y finalizaron gritando todos mientras fuegos artificiales explotaban en el cielo "HYOUDOU ISSEI" justo en ese momento issei quedo totalmente en shock pero supo controlar su impresión y agradeció la bienvenida como un noble lo haría

al entrar al castillo pudo notar que habían cientos de maids y mayordomos recibiendo le y atendiendo el lugar, al llegar a lo que seria su oficina pudo observar que se encontraba un grupo de maids atendiendo todo lo que era documentación y asuntos de su territorio para que el no tuviera que encargarse de demasiados asuntos y se enfocara únicamente en lo de suma importancia y las decisiones difíciles, este mentalmente agradeció que grayfia se encargara de que las cosas funcionaran así

al llegar a la sala de estar este se sentó en un cómodo sillón y procedió a hablar

"estoy muy impresionado ni siquiera me creo que este territorio sea mio" dijo aun impactado con todo lo que vio

"en efecto se podría decir que es el tercer territorio mas rico del inframundo y apenas fue fundado hace unos días" dijo el maou beelzebub

"este lugar si que es hermoso y aun no has visto nada varios demonios de clase baja, media y alta al conocer la ubicación de su territorio no dudaron en hacer pequeños poblados alrededor para estar cerca de ti" dijo azazel mientras tomaba una copa de vino que una maid le sirvió a el y a ajuka, por obvias razones a issei no le había servido puesto que el aun era menor aunque faltaba poco para que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad

"tanto así me admiran, rayos supongo que debo actuar a la altura"

en ese momento el lugar se ilumino por un circulo mágico del clan phoenix del que salio ravel vestida de ejecutiva y con algunos documentos en mano

"efectivamente issei-sama sin embargo no olvide que tiene una serie y una película que grabar" dijo la rubia de coletas en espiral

"entiendo ravel pero en este momento tengo que administrar aunque sea un poco mi territorio" dijo el castaño pero una maid se acerco tan pronto escucho eso y dijo

"no se preocupe issei-sama de eso nos podemos encargar nosotros usted disponga su tiempo para si mismo y sus responsabilidades, de su territorio nosotras encantadas le ayudaremos" dijo una maid mientras otras mas asentían

"en ese caso se los agradezco, ravel en ese caso deja que termine mis asuntos con ajuka-sama y con azazel y enseguida iré al set" dijo el castaño pero el maou peliverde dijo

"interesante yo quiero ver la grabación tu que dices azazel" dijo el maou

"por mi estaría muy bien quiero ver si grabaran la pelea final de la película u otro capitulo de su serie" dijo el caído

"bien issei-sama vamos" dijo ravel preparando un circulo mágico para los cuatro y desaparecer del lugar para reaparecer en un set de grabación en donde raizer phoenix esperaba

"veo que ya has venido y hasta vestido para grabar la escena final de nuestro combate para la película, sinceramente me agrada mas esta escena que lo que paso en realidad" dijo el rubio phoenix

"a mi también quien diría que cambiaron a rias por una princesa de un reino y que tu fueras un rival y no el villano" dijo el castaño

"veo que no solo yo lo veo así bien vamos al set que quiero grabar la pelea de una vez, esto se pondrá interesante" dijo el phoenix mayor

"sigan me es por aquí" dijo ravel indicando al par de actores donde tenían que grabar, al llegar era una replica exacta del salón de ceremonia donde se anunciaría el compromiso de rias y raizer cabe decir que este ultimo vestía el mismo traje que tenia puesto en esa ocasión e issei tenia el mismo uniforme de aquella vez, a raizer le pidieron que tomara su posición en el lugar que le correspondía mientras a issei lo mandaron justo hacia detrás de la puerta con su boosted gear manifestada y un par de actores vestidos de guardias que esperaban junto a el a que el director diera la orden de que debían entrar tal y como en la ceremonia gremory-phoenix

por otro lado azazel y ajika veían todo emocionados junto a varios empleados del set mas precisamente los de edición al lado de ellos se encontraba el director del proyecto quien ya estaba por dar la orden

"bien luces cámara ACCIÓN" grito el director y al momento rizer empezó su monologo mientras issei esperaba la orden de entrar para empezar la batalla contra los "guardias" y con rizer phoenix,

*en los monitores*

rizer phoenix ya estaba en la parte final de su monologo

"y sin mas que decir permitan me presentar a mi emperatriz...silvia vandloner"

justo en ese momento issei entro derribando a varios guardias

"red rider" dijo la joven que vestía un traje de bodas

"silvia" grito issei al otro lado de la habitación

"tu ¿como te atreves a entrar?..." dijo rizer

"soy red rider dragón, miembro de rider dragón y no permitiré que obligues a casarse a la señorita vandloner"

la actriz fingió ruborizarse mientras que rizer phoenix daba la orden de que los guardias atacaran a issei quien mantuvo un combate con ellos derrotándolos rápidamente

"si tanto quieres salvar a la princesa silvia tendrás que enfrentarme red rider dragón" dijo rizer mientras un circulo mágico los transporto a un campo de batalla igual al que combatieron para salvar a rias de su compromiso

"te venceré y la llevare de vuelta a su reino aunque tengo una duda ¿querías forzarla a casarse contigo solo para provocarme a una pelea final entre nosotros?" dijo el castaño

"en efecto por algo eres mi rival entiendes todo rápidamente así que enfrentarme bestia legendaria...dragón emperador rojo" dijo el rubio phoenix lanzándose contra el castaño quien respondió

"definitivamente te aplastare ave inmortal fénix...philigard fénix" dijo el castaño mientras saltaba al combate que cabe decir era uno real

patadas, ráfagas de energía y de fuego junto a mas golpes era lo que veía hasta que el castaño grito

"transformación" dijo mientras hacia una pose de súper héroe mientras en la boosted gear ddraig grito a todo pulmón **[RED RIDER DRAGÓN, SCALE MAIL]** y en ese momento el director dijo "corte" para que issei entrara en el balance breaker y mostrara su armadura

"ACCIÓN"grito el director para que al instante issei se lanzara al ataque pero rizer phoenix grito

"transformación" y en ese momento se rodeo de mucho fuego mientras se escucho una voz que dijo **[INMORTAL PHOENIX, FIRE MAIL]** y en ese momento rizer salio cubierto con una armadura hecha con puro fuego mientras lenguas de fuego azul lo rodeaban dando una apariencia mas impactante

justo después de eso se lanzaron al combate los golpes iban y venían con gran fuerza mientras que obviamente issei ganaba terreno hasta que rizer "perdió" su transformación y siendo "derrotado por issei" para finalizar el combate

*minutos después ya en el set*

"rayos rizer esa trasformación me impresiono pude sentir que no peleabas enserio de hacerlo me habría quemado" dijo el castaño

"pero tu contuviste tu verdadera fuerza de no hacerlo ni mi regeneracion me habria salvado jajaja" dijo un poco nervioso el rubio phoenix

"bien ravel con eso ya todas las escenas ya están grabadas ¿cierto?" dijo el castaño a la rubia menor

"en efecto issei-sama ya solo falta la edición y la película estará lista" dijo ravel

"bien en ese caso yo me retiro tengo que ir por mis cosas a la escuela deje todo allá jajaja" rio nervioso mientras desaparecía en un circulo mágico

"cielos este chico se olvido de nosotros" se quejo el caído

"tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no se centra lo suficiente después de todo solo es un joven" dijo el maou beelzebub

 **Mundo Humano - Academia De Kuoh**

issei aparecía en la enfermería de la academia de la cual salio rápidamente para ir a su aula a la cual llego para ir por sus útiles encontrando una nota en su pupitre que decía " _ise-niisan me lleve tus cosas a la casa, papá y mamá llegan en la noche así que por favor ven a casa temprano_ " tras leer la nota uso un circulo mágico saliendo del lugar para llegar a su casa cabe decir que ya estaba atardeciendo y que no faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultase en el horizonte por lo que el joven castaño al tele-transportarse a su casa se disculpo con asia por la tardanza

"mou ise-niisan papá y mamá llegaran pronto ayúdame a preparar la mesa mientras termino la comida" dijo asia un poco molesta

"bien vamos a ello" dijo el castaño comenzando a poner los platos y bazos en la mesa mientras asia terminaba de hacer la cena, al pasar media hora se escucho que alguien abría la puerta de la casa y entraba por lo que asia e issei fueron a recibir a sus padres sin pensar que no serian los únicos en llegar siendo también great red y ophis junto a la pequeña lilith quien al ver al castaño corrió a toda prisa para abrazarlo diciendo

"onii-chan te extrañe" dijo la pequeña dragón mientras era levantada en brazos por el castaño mientras este sonreía diciendo

"yo también te extrañe lilith-tan mi kawai imouto" dijo el castaño mientras restregaba su mejilla en la de la pequeña dragona sacando le un suspiro a todos los presentes sin embargo apenas la bajo corrio hacia la rubia ex-monja y la abraso diciendo

"asia onee-chan te extrañe" dijo la pequeña lilith mientras asia se agachaba a la estatura de la pequeña dragona para abrazarla y decirle

"hi yo también te extrañe lilith-chan" dijo mientras la pequeña infante también restregaba su mejilla en las de la rubia

"papá mamá ¿como les fue en su viaje?" dijo el castaño refiriéndose a sus padres biológicos

"bien hijo nos divertimos mucho siento no haber hablado mas contigo en tu fiesta de asenso" dijo el castaño mayor

"si si espero y ahora seas mas responsable tienes que hacer las cosas bien ahora que eres un demonio de clase suprema" dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo

"haré mi mayor esfuerzo quiero que estén orgullosos de mi" dijo el joven castaño mientras sus padres lo abrazaban

"hijo espero y no descuides tus entrenamientos debes ser mas fuerte que yo o que tu madre" dijo great red al lado de ophis

"eso tenlo por seguro papá-red voy a superarte y seré el nuevo dios dragón emperador rojo" dijo el castaño mientras great red levantaba su pulgar en aceptación por eso

pasado todo el asunto se dirigieron al comedor donde cenaron en un ambiente muy familiar aunque lilith no se despegaba del lado del castaño quien le sonreía feliz a su pequeña hermana menor, ya acabada la cena issei se dirijo al baño para acerase y alistarse para dormir sin duda este día lo había agotado

al día siguiente issei se levantaba a duras penas realmente estaba agotado pues a pesar de haber dormido el estuvo entrenando en el espacio mental dentro de la boosted gear por lo que el aun estaba agotado bueno al menos mentalmente

este bajo a desayunar luego de haberse alistado para ir a la academia sin embargo este sabia que ya iba tarde por lo que decidió irse a paso lente pero no espero encontrarse con nagisa quien lo esperaba en una esquina

"buenos días issei-kun" dijo felizmente la castaña cabe decir que llevaba su brazalete con diseño de dango

"nagisa-chan buenos días, ¿que haces? llegaras tarde" dijo el castaño amablemente

"te estaba esperando a verte para irnos juntos a la academia" dijo la castaña pero luego puso un semblante triste "¿no quieres?"

"no, no es por eso... bueno vayámonos" dijo el castaño haciendo sonreír a la castaña

"si" dijo la joven estudiante mientras caminaban juntos

"tenemos que abrir el club cuanto antes" comento issei

"pues si..."contesto nagisa

"podríamos pedirle ayuda a azazel" dijo el castaño

en ese momento se escucho el motor de una motoneta por lo que voltearon hacia atrás

"QUÍTATE ISSEI"grito kyou pero fue tarde por lo que issei empujo a nagisa a un lado mientras se preparaba para ser impactado y al momento fue lanzado a un lado por el golpe cayendo de frente al suelo mientras kyou derrapo y se separo de la motoneta diciendo "issei" preocupada

"issei-kun estas bien" dijo nagisa muy asustada "por favor levántate"

"oye issei-kun" grito bastante tranquila kyou

"¿issei-kun?" dijo nagisa ya muy preocupada

"parece que esta bien"dijo kyou de manera tranquila encendiendo la motoneta

"me vas a dejar tirado" dijo issei bastante molesto mientras se levantaba de suelo

"solo bromeo" dijo divertida kyou pues ella se dio cuenta que issei no se había lesionado

"nagisa-chan ¿no estas lastimada?" pregunto preocupado issei

"estoy bien pero ¿tu?" pregunto aun preocupada

"me encuentro bien" dijo el castaño

"oh..." dijo kyou

"que pasa" dijo issei

"estoy pensando esto desde que se conocieron pero no se están llevando muy bien hasta se llaman por su nombre, ¿no sera que están saliendo? ¿se han besado?" dijo kyou con leve malicia haciendo que ambos castaños se impresionaran de sobra

"CLARO QUE NO" grito el castaño un tanto molesto

"issei-kun solo a estado siendo amable conmigo y ayudándome a reabrir el club de teatro, no estamos saliendo" dijo bastante apenada

"bien dejemos lo así, bueno me voy adelantando" dijo mientras se retiraba en su motoneta

"issei-kun enserio no estas herido" pregunto preocupada nagisa

"no te preocupes me encuentro bien pero de todas formas iré a la enfermería mas tarde, vamos nagisa-chan" dijo el castaño restando le importancia

"si issei-kun" contesto la castaña caminado hasta la academia kuoh

al llegar se sentaron en sus asientos y comenzaron las clases ya a la hora del almuerzo este le envió un mensaje a sunohara que lo espere en el árbol que esta fuera de el viejo edificio de lo oculto mientras le pedía a matsuda, motohama kyou, ryou, aika y a nagisa que lo acompañaran, al llegar al lugar sunohara saludo a los demás mientras se sentaron en el pasto

"los he reunido por que quiero que me ayuden a revivir el club de teatro" dijo seriamente issei

"como ya lo habíamos dicho antes lo que sea por un amigo te ayudaremos issei" dijo matsuda sonriendo mientras levantaba su pulgar

"si cuenta con nosotros issei te ayudaremos" dijo motohama

"actuar me da igual pero al menos podría prestar mi nombre y ayudar en lo que pueda" dijo sunohara sentado al lado de aika

"yo si quiero ayudar ya sea actuando o tras bambalinas" dijo aika emocionada mientras kyou y ryou se susurraban al oído

"issei hemos decidido ayudar en lo que podamos, lo cierto es que no nos da por actuar pero podemos ayudar tras bambalinas" dijo kyou mientras su hermana asentía a lo dicho por su hermana

"así seremos mas miembros y podremos re abrir el club de teatro" dijo ryou bastante feliz

"les agradezco que se unan así podemos cumplir el sueño de nagisa" dijo issei alegremente

"a decir verdad siento que los estoy forzando a ayudarme y me siento mal por eso" dijo nagisa un poco triste

"no te sientas así nagisa te estamos ayudando por que queremos hacerlo" dijo la peli-purpura de cabello largo

"pero necesitamos un maestro encargado del club" dijo nagisa dando un punto valido

"de eso ya me he encargado, no es así azazel" dijo el castaño mientras volteaba hacia atrás viendo a azazel recargado contra el árbol

"y bien ¿quieren formar el club de teatro?" dijo azazel un tanto misterioso

"si queremos colaborar en el festival escolar" dijo kyou

"somos los suficientes solo nos falta un maestro tutor del club para ser reconocidos como club" dijo issei

"¿te gustaría ser nuestro tutor del club?" pregunto nagisa

"les gustaría discutir eso con el club de coro" dijo azazel en tono serio

* * *

fin del capitulo 5

 **por fin issei a obtenido su territorio por parte del inframundo y se a finalizado la película que issei ha estado grabando desde que se recupero de la batalla contra el trihexa (antes de conocer a nagisa)**

 **vamos con las reviews**

 **Nikopelucas**

 **si y esta por tomar aun mas dificiles deciciones por que planeo demostrar que ser poderoso no lo es todo los problemas seguiran sin importar lo que uno haga solo queda afrontarlos, espero y disfrutes este capitulo**

 **Kazuma**

 **lo lamento pero la haré tan triste que me beberé sus lagrimas en una copa muajajaja ok no, intentare no hacerla tan triste pero pues con el estilo de historia que es clannad no prometo mucho pero las partes felices serán realmente buenas**

 **Incursio graal**

 **me di cuenta del error al leer tu review así que decidí explicar lo de ravel en el próximo capitulo espero y este sea de tu agrado**

 **sin mas que decir me despido chao**


	6. La Apertura Del Club

."vamos"- persona normal hablando

.[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.(que extraño) pensamientos

." _hola chicos_ ".-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

"somos los suficientes solo nos falta un maestro tutor del club para ser reconocidos como club" dijo issei

"¿te gustaría ser nuestro tutor del club?" pregunto nagisa

"les gustaría discutir eso con el club de coro" dijo azazel en tono serio

"de que hablas azazel ¿no me ibas a ayudar en esto?" cuestiono un tanto molesto el castaño

"ve a hablar con ellas y pronto lo entenderás" dijo azazel con un semblante un tanto triste cosa que no paso desapercibida por el castaño

"bien iré a hablar con ellas personalmente debe ser importante si pones esa cara" dijo issei ya mas tranquilo

"issei-kun conoces a azazel-sensei de algún lado hablan como viejos conocidos" pregunto nagisa un tanto curiosa

"de hecho cuando era miembro del club de ocultismo el era el profesor a cargo ahora es rossweisse-sensei" dijo el castaño

"¿aun lo eres sabes? no has entregado tu renuncia al club, enserio chico debes dejar de pensar en tantas cosas a la vez" dijo azazel quejándose de lo ultimo

"rayos tienes razón tengo que entregar mi renuncia...ARGH POR QUE NO ME ACORDE!" grito lo ultimo el castaño frustrado por lo olvidadizo que fue, issei se retiro corriendo al club de lo oculto dejando a todos con una gota en la nuca pero azazel decidió romper el extraño silencio que se formo al irse el castaño

"el pobre tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que ya no piensa con claridad espero y al menos el club de teatro lo ayude a distraerse y es por eso que...nagisa-chan necesito que lo ayudes en lo que puedas se que pido mucho pero espero y puedas ayudarme en esto" dijo el caído a la castaña

"issei-kun ha hecho mucho por mi así que daré mi mayor esfuerzo en ayudarlo" dijo nagisa con determinación

"de hecho issei nos ha ayudado a todos así que hay que ayudarle en todo lo que podamos" dijo la gemela de cabello largo

"si estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, issei-san siempre contara con nuestra ayuda" dijo ryou mientras se levantaba del pasto para pararse al lado de su hermana

"ni si quiera hace falta que diga algo verdad matsuda" dijo el pelinegro de lentes

"así es motohama no hace falta decirlo" dijo el calvo

"por mi amigo issei lo que sea" dijo sunohara al lado de aika la cual asentía

"me alegro que se preocupen y lo apoyen en lo que sea yo iré a la sala de profesores díganle a issei que lo espero allá cuando termine de hablar con las del club de coro aunque creo que ya se lo le terminara haciendo el, en fin nos vemos" dijo el caído mientras se retiraba

issei se encontraba saliendo del club de ocultismo mientras los miembros de este se veían algo tristes pero ellos sabían que tarde o temprano issei dejaría el club por lo que esto ya lo esperaban pero no se esperaban que ravel decidiera salir del club para seguir a issei por que según ella el club de teatro podría funcionar para conseguir actores para la serie por lo que ambos abandonaron el club, issei iba en silencio mientras ravel le explicaba que podrían usar el club para que su serie se grabara mas rápido y que incluso los integrantes del mismo podían actuar en la serie cosa que le agrado un poco a issei, al llegar al club de coro se podía escuchar un violín que se escuchaba un tanto mal pero eso no le importo al castaño por lo que decidió tocar la puerta y en unos segundos esta fue abierta por una chica de cabello azul obscuro largo que llega hasta el pecho y ojos azules del mismo color mirando con curiosidad a issei pues ella conocía la fama del castaño pero recientemente ella quería que el trió pervertido se uniera a su club desde que vio el vídeo de ellos cantando

"pasa hyoudou-sempai" dijo la joven aunque sus compañeras no se veían muy convencidas de que la bestia pervertida de kuoh entrara al club

"claro de hecho quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo importante" dijo el castaño entrando junto a ravel quien veía a issei bastante serio

"y de que quiere hablar sempai" pregunto esta vez una castaña de cabello corto y ojos café obscuro

"¿acaso se quiere unir al club?" pregunto la otra chica de cabello café verdoso y ojos del mismo color

"verán no estoy muy enterado de la situación pero tengo entendido que quieren formar el club de coro" dijo el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de todas ellas "como sabrán un club en esta academia necesita al menos cuatro integrantes y ustedes son tres" esto hizo que las chicas bajaran la mirada un tanto tristes "quiero preguntar si no es mucha molestia ¿cual es la razón de formar el club?" concluyo el castaño

"vera sempai ese asunto es un tanto privado por lo que..." decía la castaña pero fue interrumpida por la peli azul

"deja le cuento parece ser que hyoudou-sempai tiene una idea por lo que le contare" dijo un tanto seria la chica mientras issei se impresionaba un poco pues la chica lo había leído ya que en efecto el tenia un plan "yo antes cuando era una niña tocaba el violín incluso gane premios por ello pero... un día tuvimos un accidente y aunque no paso a mayores perdí el agarre de mi mano"dijo mientras levantaba el violín para mostrar que en efecto su agarre era débil "me deprimí mucho por eso y perdí mi objetivo de vida estaba devastada pero mis amigas tuvieron una idea crear el club de coro ya que cantar se nos da bien pero la falta de miembros hace que no pueda abrir mi club" dijo con tristeza "así que sempai por favor únase a mi club junto con sus dos amigos matsuda y motohama... estoy al tanto de su reputación pero se que en el fondo son buenas personas así que ayúdeme sempai" dijo mientras lagrimas caían por su mejillas

"lo lamento pero yo quiero revivir el club de teatro de la academia y tengo los suficientes miembros para hacerlo" dijo issei en tono serio cosa que desanimo a las chicas "pero como dijiste tengo una idea que nos beneficia a ambos" esto levanto de nuevo los ánimos a todas mientras veían al castaño sonreír les gentilmente "creemos el club de teatro y coro de esa manera estaremos completos ambos clubes como uno solo" dijo el castaño pero una de ellas levanto la mano con clara duda

"hyoudou-sempai quisiera preguntarle ¿que tiene que ver el coro con el teatro?" pregunto con genuina curiosidad

"veras el plan es simple sabes, hay obras de teatro con música siendo tocada y cantada mientras se actúa por lo que podemos intentarlo" dijo el castaño con tranquilidad pues el ya había ido a algunas obras en el pasado por lo que el sabia un poco del tema

"impresionante los rumores sobre usted deben ser falsos por que alguien tan inteligente no puede ser un pervertido" contesto la chica impresionada

"en realidad varios de esos rumores son verdad yo en efecto fui un pervertido junto a mis compañeros pero eso es cosa del pasado ahora hemos madurado y nos dimos cuenta de nuestros errores por lo que un club como el de teatro seria bueno para un nuevo comienzo" dijo el castaño con un poco de pena al inicio pues el actualmente de tener la oportunidad viajaría al pasado para darse una paliza a su yo del pasado

"es bueno saber que sempai ha cambiado para bien lo supimos cuando vimos los vídeos de ustedes tres cantando sinceramente si unimos los clubes tenemos la oportunidad de destruir su vieja reputación y crear una nueva" dijo con felicidad la peli azul

"bien, dicho eso me retiro para avisarles al resto que ahora ambos clubes serán uno solo, nos vemos mis kouhais" dijo el castaño saliendo del club junto a ravel que todo el tiempo se quedo callada al lado del castaño pues a ella le impresionaba de sobra la manera tan madura de arreglar las cosas que el castaño había hecho

ya al llegar al lugar donde nagisa y el resto aun estaban reunidos se podía ver a sunohara hablando por teléfono y al ver a issei corrió hacia el colgando la llamada

"issei se me ocurrió una idea genial jugaremos un partido de basket ball contra el club de baloncesto para demostrarles a las del club de coro que nosotros somos un buen equipo en todo lo que nos proponemos y así nos cederán a azazel-sensei" dijo el rubio al castaño sin notar a la joven rubia al lado de issei

"no hace falta decidimos fusionar los clubes para así beneficiarnos ambos" dijo con tranquilidad el castaño

"entonces todo lo que hice fue en vano, rayos ya nos comprometí a un juego innecesario" dijo sunohara algo frustrado por haber hecho algo totalmente innecesario

"no te preocupes sunohara de hecho suena bien tendremos un partido contra los de baloncesto ya que te tomaste la molestia de ayudar al menos jugare el partido" dijo issei con calma

"gracias issei sabia que lo comprenderías" dijo el rubio mientras lloraba de alegría "bien vamos a darlo todo" (se emociono de pronto) pensó el castaño mientras ddraig le dio la razón

"por cierto issei-kun ¿quien es ella?" pregunto nagisa al castaño

"permitan me presentar les a una integrante mas del club de coro y teatro, ella es ravel phoenix es estudiante de segundo año y ella sera la vice-presidenta del club ya que ella tiene mas experiencia en ese ámbito" dijo el castaño mientras los demás se acercaban a darle la bienvenida a la joven fenix al club

"issei-kun ¿tu seras el presidente del club verdad?" pregunto aika con curiosidad pues issei encajaba en el papel perfectamente

"si les parece bien me gustaría serlo ya que tengo varias ideas para el club" dijo issei mientras el resto asentía con felicidad

luego de eso issei fue con azazel para informarle sobre la fusión de clubes cosa que el caído se alegro de ello y le agradeció por tomar la mejor decisión para ambas partes, mas tarde el castaño salia de clases para reunirse con las del club de coro para hablar sobre la organización del club pero fue detenido por nagisa quien quería agradecerle por haber ayudando le pero en ese momento una chica pequeña de cabello azul obscuro recogido en dos coletas con listones amarillos falda blanca y blusa azul

"disculpen ¿saben donde se encuentra sunohara youhei?" pregunto la pequeña chica

"¿quien eres?" pregunto nagisa curiosa

"su hermana pequeña, sunohara mei" dijo con una sonrisa mientras issei y nagisa se quedaron impactados pero issei reacciono rápido

"ya veo vamos el esta en el club ahora síguenos" dijo issei mientras mei asentía un tanto curiosa pues ella recordaba que su hermano odiaba los clubes

al llegar issei le hizo una seña a mei para que esperara a un lado de la puerta y tras entrar le dio una mirada a aika dándole a entender que le haría una broma a sunohara por lo que esta lo entendió rápidamente

"ya estamos aquí bien...oye sunohara te busca afuera una linda chica que te quiere un montón" dijo con cierta malicia esperando que sunohara cayera en la broma pero no se espero que el rubio contestara

"pues dile que estoy ocupado y no pienso salir por que estoy en el club con mi n.o.v.i.a" dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a aika quien se sonrojo mucho mientras mei hizo a un lado a issei y miro a su hermano sorprendida diciendo

"onii-chan ¿tienes novia?" pregunto incrédula la pequeña peliazul

"si mei-chan te la presento ella es aika kiryuu" presento el rubio con emoción en sus palabras

"es un gusto conocer a la hermanita de youhei-kun"dijo aika bastante sonrojada

"es muy hermosa" dijo en voz baja mei pero todos los presentes lo escucharon

"gra..gracias tu también eres hermosa mei-chan" dijo aika un poco torpe y avergonzada

"una chica así de linda...y con mi hermano...pobrecita" dijo abrazando a aika rápidamente causando que esta se sonrojara mas

"que quieres decir con eso" bufo molesto el rubio

"ya,ya youhei-kun no te enojes con tu hermanita, me hace feliz conocerla" dijo aika sonriendo muy feliz

"bien dejando de lado la reunión familiar quería hablar sobre el club, azazel y le agrado la idea de fusionar los clubes así que de ahora en adelante todos somos compañeros de club" dijo el castaño

"hii issei-bucho" dijeron al unisono todos incluyendo a mei a lo que issei contesto

"saben llamen me solo issei que me llamen así se siente raro" dijo el castaño recordando que haci se dirijia a cierta peliroja

pasado eso discutieron sobre los horarios del club y actividades, por su parte las de coro estuvieron de acuerdo que su sempai fuera el presidente del club por lo que no hubo quejas al respecto y terminando las discusiones todos se preparaban para retirarse pero sunohara hablo

"mei tienes donde quedarte en la noche por que en los dormitorios de la academia no puedo permitir que te quedes" dijo con seriedad el rubio

"eh de hecho pensaba quedarme allá" dijo la peli-azul un tanto intranquila

"si te parece bien puedes quedarte en mi casa mei-chan" dijo aika abrazando a mei con ternura pues ella siempre quiso una hermana menor

"¿estas segura aika-chan?¿no seria mucha molestia?" pregunto el rubio a su novia

"si, quiero conocer mas a mei-chan" dijo mientras abrazaba a mei y de forma muy maternal

"enserio! yo también quiero conocer a onne-chan" eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco aika pero asintió en respuesta mientras la tomaba de la mano

"aika-chan, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita" dijo haciendo una reverencia y un gesto agradecido

"no es nada youhei-kun de todas formas quiero conocer a toda tu familia algún día" dijo sin notar como el rubio se ponía rojo como el cabello de cierta princesa de la ruina carmesí

"e..en ese caso deja que las acompañe a tu casa para llevar su maleta y agradecerles a tus padres" dijo sunohara aun sonrojado

"bien vamos" dijo la castaña retirándose del lugar mientras se retiraban dejando a issei al lado de nagisa quienes vieron todo eso y se veían contentos

"je se fueron sin despedirse jajaja a este paso esto se hará típico para mi" dijo el castaño recordando como todos le colgaban las llamadas o cuando dejo a azazel y al maou beelzebub en el inframundo sin despedirse

"issei-kun vamos a mi casa quiero decirles a mis padres algo y quiero que vengas" dijo la castaña un poco apenada cosa que no paso desapercibida por el castaño

"deja le envió un mensaje a asia de que no iré a cenar a la casa para que mis padres no se preocupen" dijo el castaño pero de inmediato nagisa dijo

"¿vives en la misma casa que asia-chan?" pregunto un tanto impactada

"si cuando se transfirió la ayude en algo y tras eso le pedí a mis padres si ella se podía quedar y ellos le tomaron mucho cariño por lo que la quieren adoptar" dijo el castaño mirando como nagisa lo veía aun impresionada

"¿la piensan adoptar? ¿acaso?" no termino de articular cuando issei la interrumpió

"asia es huérfana por lo que al enterarse mis padres decidieron adoptarla y a decir verdad la quiero como una hermana menor aunque ya tengo una hermanita" dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la mejilla

"ya veo tienes una hermanita, ¿como se llama?" pregunto nagisa

"es ella"dijo el castaño mientras le mostraba una foto con su celular en donde salían el, sus padres (humanos claro esta) asia y una pequeña niña de cabello negro abrazando al castaño con ternura "se llama lilith y es una ternura" dijo el castaño mientras miraba feliz la fotografía

"que bonita quiero conocerla" dijo nagisa mientras miraba a issei expectante

"si quieres podemos ir por ella a mi casa para que la conozcas" dijo el castaño recibiendo un asentamiento de nagisa "bien vamos" dijo issei

tras caminar hablando sobre que obras iban a actuar, así continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del castaño que nagisa al verla se quedo estupefacta y no era para menos la casa del castaño era casi una mansión de seis pisos

"vives aquí issei-kun" pregunto impactada la castaña

"eh si"en ese momento su cerebro hizo click y se dio cuenta que trajo a nagisa a su casa sin recordar que esta era así desde hace ya un año y nadie ni siquiera matsuda o motohama habían venido alguna vez por lo que era comprensible que nagisa se quedara paralizada de la impresión (mierda que acabo de hacer) pensó el joven

([compañero eso se debe a que estas distraído con demasiadas cosas, despeja tu mente al menos un momento]) dijo el dragón gales al castaño

"bueno nagisa-chan pasemos" dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta para ser derribado en el acto al suelo por una pequeña pelinegra con un vestido de volantes negro con detalles rojos

"onii-chan llegaste" dijo alegre mientras el castaño se levantaba y la tomaba en brazos

"si ya estoy en casa lilith-tan y traje a una amiga quiero presentártela, ella es furukawa nagisa mi compañera de clases y miembro del club de teatro y coro" dijo el castaño bajando a la pequeña pelinegra quien se acerco a la castaña

"yo soy hyoudou lilith...quieres jugar onee-chan" dijo alegre la dragona sin notar como nagisa se sonrojo pero de inmediato la tomo en brazos

"es un gusto lilith-chan y claro que quiero jugar contigo" dijo nagisa mientras el castaño le daba el pase a su hogar, ya en la sala de estar se encontraban los padres de issei quienes al ver a nagisa se sorprendieron ya que no la conocían pero inmediatamente le dieron la bienvenida

"hola soy furukawa nagisa soy amiga de issei-kun y compañera de clases, también estoy en el mismo club de issei-kun" se presento a los padres de issei

"mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es hyoudou shizuka gracias por cuidar de mi hijo"se presento la madre de issei

"el gusto es mio, issei-kun es quien siempre cuida de mi" dijo nagisa algo apenada

"un gusto nagisa-san mi nombre es hyoudou koutarou siéntase como en su casa" dijo el castaño mayor

"muchas gracias, por cierto puedo pedirles un favor" dijo nagisa tímidamente

"claro lo que sea querida" dijo la madre del castaño

"podemos llevarnos un rato a lilith-chan a pasear" dijo nagisa un tanto nerviosa

"claro que si incluso si quieres se puede quedar en tu casa claro si tus padres te dan permiso" dijo ahora el padre de issei

"no te preocupes papá los padres de nagisa encantados van a aceptar" dijo issei mientras reía un poco pues a pesar de recién conocerlos el ya los estimaba y conocía lo suficiente "bien nagisa vayámonos a tu casa"

"hi vamos, lilith-chan te vas a divertir mucho" dijo la castaña mientras tomaba de la mano a la pequeña pelinegra

"sii vamosh" dijo tierna mente la pequeña pelinegra mientras tomaba también la mano del castaño

al salir del lugar iban los tres juntos caminando por la calle tomados de las manos y a lo lejos tanto la pequeña pelinegra y el castaño escuchaban como las señoras decían que hacían una linda familia cosa que sonrojo un poco al castaño pero supo disimularlo mientras ddraig dentro de la boosted gear le decía al castaño

([compañero parece ser que buenos días por fin vendrán, espero y puedas pronto poder decirle a ella lo que sientes])

(ddraig que dices...rayos no puedo bajar la guardia contigo espero y no se note tanto *suspiro*espero y no le asuste saber lo que soy) dijo el castaño mentalmente al dragón gales

"issei-kun" dijo nagisa haciendo que issei prestara atención "quiero pedirte un favor pero quisiera hacerlo hasta llegar a mi casa pero mejor..." dijo la castaña cortando lo ultimo aun nerviosa

"dime nagisa-chan que necesitas, no te preocupes dilo con confianza" dijo el castaño

"el fin de semana vamos a hacer un picnic por lo que quiero que vengas" dijo nagisa aun mas nerviosa

"claro por que no" dijo el castaño feliz (esta podría ser una buena oportunidad) pensó el castaño mientras el dragón gales asentía dentro de la boosted gear

"yo también quielo ir nagisa onee-chan, onii-chan" dijo lilith usando la arma mas poderosa de la humanidad...aquella arma que ha hecho caer a miles...los temibles ojos de perrito

"por supuesto lilith-chan tu también puedes venir" dijo nagisa animada mente

"yei voy a ir de picnic...¿que es un picnic?" pregunto sacando le una gota en la nuca a los presentes y haciendo que issei sonriera con ternura hacia la pequeña pelinegra

"sera algo que descubrirás al ir lilith-tan" dijo el castaño haciendo emocionar mas a la pequeña pelinegra

tras caminar un poco mas llegaron a la panadería y casa de nagisa, cabe decir que lilith entro corriendo al lugar y empezó a mirar los panes emocionada

"estoy en casa" dijo la castaña anunciando su llegada

"buenas noches" dijo el castaño feliz

"anda, issei-san como has estado... ¿quien es la pequeña niña?" dijo la madre de nagisa bastante feliz

"vaya que bonita" dijo la pequeña lilith

"muchas gracias" dijo sonriendo

"¿eresh la hermana de nagisa onee-chan?" pregunto con completa inocencia digna de un infante

"no, soy su madre"dijo impresionando a la pequeña dragona

"wah en serio" dijo la pequeña aun impactada

"¿que pasa?, ¿que es este alboroto?" dijo el padre de nagisa

"papá mamá quiero pedirles un favor" dijo nagisa decidida

"¿a que viene tanta formalidad?,¿quieres saber el significado de la cicatriz en tu trasero?" dijo el padre de nagisa

"no, no es lo que quería preguntar...eh ¿tengo una cicatriz ahí?"

"¿no lo sabias? si quieres confirmarlo deja me mirar" dijo el padre de nagisa pero por alguna razón issei se veía ligeramente molesto pero luego se relajo un poco

"papá que pervertido eres, ¡ya soy muy grande como para mostrarte el trasero!" dijo molesta y avergonzada nagisa

"ahora te odia akio-san" dijo la madre de nagisa

"puff por eso no me gustan la hijas" dijo el padre de nagisa un tanto serio

"a mamá si se lo enseñaría, quiero que lo compruebe" dijo nagisa muy sonrojada y avergonzada

"no te preocupes nagisa te esta tomando el pelo" dijo la castaña mayor haciendo que nagisa pierda su sonrojo por la sorpresa y luego se enoje

"me has vuelto a mentir papá" grito nagisa enojada mientras el padre de nagisa se reía levemente

"es mi forma de arreglar la falta de comunicación" dijo sonriendo por su broma mientras issei se reía levemente al lado de lilith

"vaya, se llevan muy bien" dijo la pequeña lilith

"¿no es genial lilith-tan? esta es la especialidad de la familia de nagisa, bromas y conversaciones graciosas" dijo issei riéndose un poco

"casi se me olvida lo siento lilith-chan" dijo nagisa "ella es hyoudou lilith-chan es la hermana menor de issei-kun, puede pasar la noche aquí quiero jugar con ella" pidió la castaña

"esh un gushto" dijo la pelinegra mientras saludaba sonriendo felizmente

"yo soy sanae, un gusto" dijo la castaña mayor

"yo soy akio, no hay nadie mas guapo que yo en los alrededores" dijo el pelirrojo claro feliz

"que bonita esh tu mamá nagisa onee-chan y tu papá esh genial" dijo la pequeña dragona

"que buena niña eres ¿quieres ¥100,000 yenes de paga?" dijo muy contento el padre de nagisa

"eres demasiado generoso viejo"dijo issei

dicho eso entraron a la casa y nagisa se puso a jugar hasta el anochecer con lilith que estaba mas feliz que nunca ya que a pesar de ser una diosa dragona era solo una infante al fin y al cabo, pasado eso invitaron a issei a cenar donde el les platico sobre la apertura del club de teatro y el como sunohara los había comprometido a un encuentro de basket ball

"vash a jugar baloncesto onii-chan" dijo la pelinegra "me gustaría verlo" dijo emocionada la pequeña dragona

"bien vas a ver a tu onii-chan jugar como nunca" dijo el castaño mientras hacia una pose épica

"shii quiero ver a onii-chan ganar" dijo la pelinegra "como cuando venciste al dragón malo" dijo lo ultimo haciendo que issei se tensara

"¿he un dragón malvado? te emocionas por un vídeo juego, espera a ver al gran akio jugar baseball y te vas a emocionar" dijo el padre de nagisa haciendo que issei se relajara

"a si quería decirles que invite a issei-kun y a lilith-chan al picnic del fin de semana" dijo nagisa emocionada

"que bien entre mas mejor aparte quería invitarlos de todas maneras" dijo la castaña mayor

"bien lilith-tan jugaremos baseball para que veas que soy el mejor" dijo el padre de nagisa emocionado

"shii ,pero onii-chan sera un día el numero uno" dijo la pelinegra feliz

"vaya si que te quiere tu hermanita ethanol" dijo akio divertido

"*suspiro* si yo también la quiero mucho, bien me retiro a mi casa a dormir" dijo el castaño pero no espero que...

"are no te vas a quedar a dormir aquí" dijo la madre de nagisa

"cierto de hecho quería que te quedaras a jugar cartas" dijo ahora el padre de nagisa

"bien si insisten me quedare aparte...te demostrare que soy el numero uno en 21 blackjack" dijo el castaño emocionado

* * *

fin del capitulo 6

 **ahora si issei por fin re abrió el club de teatro y no solo eso si no fusiono los clubes para solucionar todo mas rápido pero aun así eso no evito el encuentro de basketball**

 **por fin apareció la hermana de sunohara y como sabrán los que vieron clannad esto básicamente elimina unas escenas de la segunda temporada pero descuiden que hay algo que se me a ocurrido por lo que los problemas estarán presentes ya sea de una otra forma**

 **vamos con las reviews**

 **Nicopelucas:**

 **de hecho me base en las oportunity piece de nueva vida pero aquí tendrán otras funciones aunque también conservara otras de las originales**

 **Kazuma:**

 **muchas gracias espero y este capitulo te agrade tanto como los anteriores**

 **Incursio Graal:**

 **lo lamento pero a ravel la necesito en la trama pero no como pareja de issei sin embargo si puedo cambiar algo y ese cambio te va a agradar o al menos eso espero**

 **ReyEvolution:**

 **jajaja lo de la obra probablemente lo escriba en un capitulo y va a ser bien épico y gracioso espero y te agrade**

 **sin mas que agregar me despido chaou**


	7. El Partido De Baloncesto

."vamos"- persona normal hablando

.[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.(que extraño) pensamientos

." _hola chicos_ ".-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

* * *

"vaya si que te quiere tu hermanita ethanol" dijo akio divertido

"*suspiro* si yo también la quiero mucho, bien me retiro a mi casa a dormir" dijo el castaño pero no espero que...

"are no te vas a quedar a dormir aquí" dijo la madre de nagisa

"cierto de hecho quería que te quedaras a jugar cartas" dijo ahora el padre de nagisa

"bien si insisten me quedare aparte...te demostrare que soy el numero uno en 21 blackjack" dijo el castaño emocionado

pasadas las horas solo se pudo dar un resultado y ese fue que el castaño perdió brutalmente contra akio en todos los juegos de cartas, para colmo ddraig se burlo de el durante todas partidas por que no podía ganar y lo peor fue que después de tres partidas la pequeña lilith apoyaba a akio en cada juego cosa que deprimió al castaño que era consolado por nagisa

"ya,ya issei-kun diste tu mayor esfuerzo" decía la joven castaña

"jajaja nadie le puede ganar al invencible akio" dijo en tono de burla

"akii es el mejor" decía lilith provocando mas depresión en el castaño, cabe decir que ella le puso ese apodo al padre de nagisa

"pulso" dijo el castaño en tono serio "te reto a un pulso" reto al pelirrojo claro

"je un pulso, no podrías ganarme soy mas fuerte" dijo serio

"pues veamos si es cierto" dijo el castaño mientras ponía su brazo en la mesa

"je esto sera divertido...sanae prepara los hielos, los necesitara" dijo en burla y completamente confiado

"papá no aceptes" dijo nagisa preocupada

"descuida no lo voy a lastimar mucho" dijo akio

"vamos a la cuenta de tres, hazlo tu lilith-tan" dijo el castaño aun mas serio

"tresh, dosh, uno, YA" dijo la pelinegra para que akio hiciera un poco de fuerza pero el castaño ni se inmutaba, akio cada vez usaba mas fuerza pero el castaño no se movía ni un poco

"vamos eso es todo viejo...no que me derrotarias" dijo en tono de burla el castaño

"je al parecer no eres un enclenque, bien siente toda mi fuerza"dijo el pelirrojo claro serio para luego usar mucha fuerza

"bien me aburrí...CAE" dijo el castaño mientras de un solo movimiento derrotara al padre de nagisa quien lo veía impresionado y ¿feliz?

"jejeje parece ser que eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentas" dijo feliz y sonriendo "pero ni en cartas ni en baseball puedes vencerme" dijo en tono de burla

"y que tal tu, me podrías vencer en ajedrez por que sabes soy muy bueno" dijo el castaño en burla

"je esta noche sera larga" dijo el pelirrojo claro pero fueron interrumpidos por sanae quien cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña lilith quien ya se encontraba acurrucada durmiendo de forma tierna digna de una infante

"shhh guarden silencio y mejor vayan a dormir que mañana tienen que ir a la escuela" dijo mirando a nagisa e issei, estos se limitaron a asentir y nagisa guió a issei a la habitación en donde el iría a dormir

tras llegar a la habitación y ver el futon ya listo este le dijo a nagisa que iría por un cambio de uniforme y una pijama por lo que salio de la casa y ya en una cuadra de distancia comenzó a correr bastante rápido pero recordó que el no vivía lejos de la casa de nagisa de hecho vivían a solo un kilómetro de distancia y por su velocidad llegaría en cuestión de segundos, tras llegar subió a su habitación y tomo su cambio de uniforme y su pijama para luego ir por un cambio de ropa para lilith pues se les olvido llevar sus cambios de ropa, luego de eso el salio corriendo de vuelta a la casa de nagisa pero ya mas lento pero de igual forma llego en cuestión de unos minutos cosa que extraño a nagisa pero recordó que issei tenia una condición física bastante buena por lo que no pregunto nada, por su parte sanae recibió el cambio de ropa para lilith y le menciono que en la mañana ella iría junto con nagisa e issei a la academia pues tendrían su partido contra el club de baloncesto pasado todo ese asunto se fue a dormir pero aun si su cuerpo dormía el seguía entrenando dentro de la boosted gear

ya en la mañana se levanto de su futon para encontrarse a nagisa fuera de su habitación

"issei-kun buenos días" dijo alegre la castaña

"buenos días nagisa-chan" contesto el castaño aun bostezando

"issei-kun el baño esta listo, lilith-chan ya se baño solo faltas tu" dijo la madre de nagisa desde el baño

"en seguida voy" contesto el castaño mientras tomaba su uniforme y nagisa le entregaba una toalla

luego de darse un baño el castaño todos desayunaron juntos pues la panadería ese día no iba a abrir ya que tenían que ir a su ciudad anterior a arreglar unos asuntos por lo que no estarían ese día hasta la tarde, luego de desayunar se despidieron para ir a la academia mientras issei llevaba a lilith en sus hombros y esta reía felizmente, en cierto punto se encontraron con sunohara quien al ver a la pequeña lilith le entro curiosidad

"hola issei hola nagisa-chan como están" dijo el rubio al par de castaños

"bien y tu sunohara/sunohara-san" dijeron el par de castaños

"bien, oye ¿quien es la pequeña en tus hombros?" dijo señalando a lilith quien lo saludo con la mano

"ella es mi hermanita se llama hyoudou lilith"

"así que también tienes una hermana menor y ¿por que viene contigo hoy?" pregunto el rubio con suma curiosidad

"viene a ver el partido de baloncesto tiene muchas ganas de vernos jugar" dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía varias veces emocionada

"bien ahora no podemos perder por nada del mundo"dijo mientras veía como aika y mei llegaban juntas

"buenos días youhei-kun, nagisa-chan, issei" saludo la castaña de coletas

"buenos días aika-chan, mei-chan/aika,mei-chan" contestaron sunohara, nagisa e issei respectivamente

"issei ¿quien es la pequeña niña en tus hombros?" pregunto aika mientras mei miraba con curiosidad

"se llama hyoudou lilith y es mi pequeña hermanita"

"tienes una hermana menor, vaya eso no me lo esperaba" dijo la castaña de coletas mientras issei bajaba a lilith de sus hombros y esta se acercaba a mei para tomarla de la mano

"quieresh jugar conmigo" dijo haciendo ojitos de perrito cosa que hizo a mei abrazarla y asentir muy feliz mientras caminaban felices

pasado un rato llegaron a la academia y de allí issei llevo a lilith a la sala del consejo estudiantil para que la cuidaran y estos aceptaron en especial momo y saji quienes comenzaron a jugar con la pequeña lilith junto con mei, pasadas las clases todos los integrantes del club de teatro junto a mei con lilith al lado y los de baloncesto se hallaban en el gimnasio el club de teatro por su parte jugarían issei,sunohara, matsuda y motohama mientras de el otro equipo jugarían los novatos de primero pero por alguna razón matsuda se encontraba muy molesto

"escuchen tenemos que ganar a toda costa" dijo el calvo molesto

"rayos esta muy furioso" dijo issei

"¿paso algo?" pregunto sunohara

"uno del club de baloncesto se burlo de todos nosotros" dijo motohama muy serio

"si, me dijo que un montón de pervertidos no pueden ganarles y que esta era la oportunidad de humillarnos" dijo el calvo

"em, no te hagas daño issei-kun" dijo nagisa un poco preocupada

"no te preocupes déjalo en mis manos" dijo el castaño motivado

en las gradas varios alumnos miraban a los equipos prepararse mientras ellos conversaban sobre lo que pasaba

"¿un partido entre el trió pervertido y el nuevo contra el club de baloncesto?" se cuestiono uno

"esto se ve interesante" dijo otro

de vuelta con los jugadores quienes se preparaban para jugar

"el partido sera de 20 minutos sin tiempos muertos, aparte de eso las reglas serán las mismas de un juego normal ¿entendido?" dijo el capitán del club

con las chicas del club de teatro

"em nagisa onne-chan" dijo la pequeña lilith

"si, que pasa" contesto la castaña

"¿onni-chan va a ganar?" pregunto la pelinegra

"eso esperemos lilith-chan" dijo nagisa concentrada "el partido va a comenzar"

ya todos los jugadores en sus posiciones el capitan del club de baloncesto hizo sonar el silbato iniciando asi el partido, rapidamente issei esquivo a uno de los de baloncesto y este se quedo impresionado diciendo "que rapidez" issei repentinamente le dio un pase a sunohara y el a motohama quien encesto en el acto, tras eso varios puntos fuero hechos por los chicos del club de teatro dejando en ridiculo a los novatos de primero, justo a la mitad de el partido el capitan pidio un cambio entrando el y otros tres siendo ellos las estrellas del equipo de la academia

"y ahora nos sacan a los mejores del equipo he" dijo issei emocionado ([era de esperarse compañero ahora desmuestrale a estos humanos que un dragon nunca se deja vencer]) dijo ddraig dentro de la mente del castaño

"y que así mejor ¿no?" dijo sunohara mientras sudaba bastante

"sunohara, ¿aguantaras?" pregunto issei preocupado

"descuida esto no es nada" contesto el rubio motivado

luego de eso se reanudo el partido pero rápidamente el capitán de el equipo esquivaba a matsuda, motohama y a sunohara pero antes de llegar a encestar issei salto y lanzo en balón al otro aro anotando desde lejos

"ni se te ocurra subestimar nos o lo lamentaras" dijo el castaño bastante serio mientras en las gradas todos gritaban efusivos ante la declaración del castaño

tras eso el partido comenzó a ser mas cerrado entre los equipos que cada vez que uno llevaba la delantera el otro empataba mientras matsuda, motohama y sunohara ya se veían claramente agotados, solo issei seguía con energías pero el capitán del equipo de baloncesto anoto otro tiro dejando en desventaja al club de teatro

"faltan veinte segundos" dijo nagisa preocupada

"VAMOS, ANIMO" grito mei dando ánimos al equipo

"VAMOS ONII-CHAN" grito lilith con todas sus fuerzas

(rayos todos están cansados tendré que hacerlo yo) pensó con frustración el castaño mientras saltaba para lanzar el balón

"ni lo sueñes" dijo el capitán del club poniéndose en frente del castaño haciéndolo caer

(maldición otro fracaso mas en mi vida) pensó el castaño mientras aun caía pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

"ISSEI-KUN TIRA"grito nagisa con todas sus fuerzas y acto seguido issei lanzo el balón a lo alto haciendo que el mismo golpeara el aro pero se elevara un poco cayendo dentro del aro mientras nagisa se veía claramente emocionada

en ese momento el silbato sonó y el partido termino con el triunfo de el club de teatro frente al club de baloncesto causando un grito efusivo por parte de todo el alumnado presente que gritaban palabras de animo al equipo ganador, issei miraba como algo que nunca imagino pasaría y eso era que los alumnos de la academia mostraran admiración por el y sus amigos quienes hasta hace unos días odiaban con muchas ganas, claramente se escuchaba como muchas chicas decían que el trió pervertido había cambiado y que era para bien pues ya no espiaban a las chicas y se dedicaban a mejores cosas como el deporte, el canto o incluso la actuación ya que estos eran miembros del recién revivido club de teatro, por su parte aika corrió en dirección a sunohara abrazándolo en el acto y dándole un beso frente a todos causando aun mas revuelo por lo ocurrido, nagisa por su parte miraba fijamente a issei ligeramente sonrojada y con emociones que cada vez se hacían mas grandes y en sus ojos se podía ver claramente un brillo especial el cual reflejaba un sentimiento simple pero a la vez complicado, ese sentimiento que causa dichas y desgracias, el mas puro y noble de todos los sentimientos...amor

tras ganar el partido los del club de teatro a excepción de las de coro y ravel *ya que esta tenia asuntos que atender sobre la serie* acompañaron a mei a la estación de trenes donde ella partiría a su pueblo natal

"muchas gracias a todos" dijo mei hablando hacia los miembros del club

"habría sido genial que te quedaras mas tiempo lilith-tan te va a extrañar" decía el castaño mientas la pequeña dragona se acercaba

"me prometesh que volverash" dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"lo prometo lilith-chan, la próxima vez nos divertiremos un montón" dijo mei feliz a lo cual lilith asintió ya mas calmada

"mis papás quieren que vuelvas pronto te tienen mucho cariño" dijo aika mientras la abrazaba

"mei ¿que tal he estado?" pregunto sunohara a su hermana

"hacia el final no has hecho nada" dijo pensativa mientras el rubio se ponía triste "pero has estado genial" dijo muy feliz "cuida a aika onee-chan" dijo en tono serio

"si te lo prometo, la haré la chica mas feliz del mundo" dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia mientras esta se sonrojaba bastante

"volveré tan pronto tenga tiempo lo prometo, hasta luego" dijo mei despidiéndose y subiendo al tren

"ve con cuidado" dijo sunohara

"hiii" contesto su hermana feliz

luego de eso el tren se retiro

"allá va, que rápido ha pasado" dijo sunohara un tanto melancólico

"pero ha prometido que volverá" dijo aika reconfortando a su novio

"vayámonos a celebrar" dijo nagisa feliz

"así a donde" pregunto matsuda

"al karaoke" contesto el castaño

"al karaoke...GENIAL" grito lo ultimo con emoción sunohara pues para el ese lugar era especial, allí conoció a la su primera novia...a su primer amor

camino al karaoke pudieron ver como en una cancha jugaban un par de personas tenis por lo que se acercaron a ver, todos miraban el partido curiosamente en parejas y disfrutando emocionados como se desenvolvía el juego,kyou estaba al lado de matsuda mientras inconscientemente recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del calvo mientras sonreía viendo el partido, ryou por su parte estaba al lado de motohama mientras esta se apegaba al pelinegro de lentes sin darse cuenta y este ponía su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros, sunohara y aika se abrazaban mientras sonreían felices al ver el partido, nagisa estaba al lado de issei feliz mientras que un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas por su parte issei pensaba si ese momento era el indicado para expresar lo que sentía pero al mismo tiempo el sabia que eso era apresurar las cosas, el partido estaba muy reñido entre los dos jugadores pero un error de calculo hizo que uno de ellos lanzara la pelota en dirección a nagisa, la pelota se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella pero justo antes de tocarla issei ya sostenía la pelota con su mano sin darse cuenta que abrazaba a nagisa de la cintura con la otra mano libre, el jugador se acerco a nagisa e issei para disculparse por su error

"lo siento se encuentran bien" pregunto preocupado

"descuida estas cosas pasan no te preocupes" dijo el castaño con tranquilidad

"issei-kun ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te duele la mano?" pregunto nagisa bastante ruborizada pues issei aun no la soltaba

"si me encuentro bien descuida" dijo mientras le entregaba la pelota al jugador notando que efectivamente su mano se encontraba bien, por obvias razones el sabia el porque

([buena atrapada compañero]) felicito el dragón gales a issei

(gracias ddraig pero sabes no iba tan rápido) justo en ese momento el soltó a nagisa lentamente pues noto que aun la abrazaba

"*suspiro* por poco y no la alcanzo, te encuentras bien nagisa" pregunto el castaño

"issei-kun gracias" dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba

"onii-chan onee-chan eshtan bien" pregunto la pequeña pelinegra mientras los abrazaba a ambos de las piernas

"si nos encontramos bien lilith-tan"le contesto "bien vayámonos al karaoke" dijo el castaño en voz alta mientras todos asentían

así comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al karaoke y rentaron la habitación de la vez anterior y se pusieron a cantar siendo los primeros matsuda y kyou que cantaron the scientist de coldplay mientras el resto miraban como ambos hacían un perfecto dueto y compartían un mismo micrófono fue allí cuando ryou se dio cuenta que su hermana se había enamorado del joven calvo quien se notaba desde que la conoció que quedo cautivado con el encanto de la joven de cabello morado largo, tras finalizar llego el turno de sunohara y aika quienes cantaron i love por azusa mientras lo hacían apegados y también con un solo micrófono todos los presentes podían ver que la canción se la dedicaba aika a sunohara y viceversa, al terminar todos aplaudieron y así llego el turno de motohama y ryou quienes también cantaron con un solo micrófono Sparkling Daydream por ZAQ mientras que kyou noto que su hermana le dedicaba a motohama miradas que delataban sus sentimientos por el pelinegro de lentes pero vio que era igual pues veía que el joven miraba con amor a su hermana cosa que le dio una idea, tras finalizar ellos todos aplaudieron y llego el turno de issei y nagisa los cuales cantaron two shadows por Riya pero a diferencia del resto ellos cantaron cada uno con un micrófono pero si algo notaron todos era el sonrojo de nagisa e issei pues estos se notaban tímidos mientras cantaban en ese momento todos los espectadores se miraron y basto una mirada para que asintieran dando a entender que planeaban ayudar a sus dos amigos a progresar pues ellos sabían que issei desde que conoció a nagisa se veía interesado por ella pero desde hace poco notaron la cercanía de ambos y el como nagisa se sonrojaba levemente al mirar a issei en clases por lo que la idea fue general y esa era ayudarlos, tras terminar sunohara, matsuda y motohama le pidieron a issei que los acompañara afuera por que querían hablar de algo pero querían que fuera en privado por lo que salieron del karaoke mientras que las chicas se acercaron a nagisa para hablar de algo importante

 **Con Issei:**

los chicos se encontraban fuera de el karaoke reunidos mientras que issei los miraba extrañado pues parecían que planeaban algo

"issei veras hay algo de lo que queremos hablar y debe ser ahora" dijo sunohara en tono serio

"y de ¿que se trata sunohara?" pregunto el castaño un tanto curioso

"veras issei a decir verdad...estoy enamorado de kyou" dijo el calvo bastante nervioso

"no solo eso yo estoy enamorado de ryou y es por eso que queríamos hablar contigo issei" dijo ahora el pelinegro de lentes

"entiendo chicos quieren declararse con ellas y pidieron mi ayuda y la de sunohara" dijo el castaño tranquilo pero la mano de sunohara en su hombro lo hizo extrañarse

"issei sabemos lo que sientes por nagisa y es por eso que queremos ayudarte y también que ellos se declaren" dijo sunohara con una sonrisa

"em...tanto se nota *suspiro* bien tienen alguna buena idea por que no se me ocurre nada" dijo el castaño

"ni idea de que hacer" decía matsuda

"estoy en las mismas no se que hacer" decía motohama algo afligido

"tengo una idea pero no se si les gustara" dijo el rubio ganando la atención de los demás

"cual es estoy seguro que sera una buena idea" dijo bastante interesado issei

"bien se me ocurrió que después de actuar en el festival harán un evento de canto en la academia y ustedes ya decidieron cantar en el ¿verdad?" dijo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento del resto "bien pues pensaba en que les dedicaran una canción a las chicas y que después se les declararan"

"parece buena idea pero declararme enfrente a tanta gente me daría vergüenza" dijo el castaño mientras matsuda y motohama asentían

"bueno al menos dedicarles una canción a las chicas que aman no estaría mal ¿cierto?" dijo el rubio mientras el trió de enamorados asentían decididos

"bien y cual vamos a cantar issei, matsuda" pregunto el pelinegro de lentes

"chicos propongo la que cantemos dos canciones la de namae wo yobu yo y warmness on the soul" dijo el calvo del grupo

"esas son muy buenas podríamos intentar" dijo esta vez el castaño mas motivado

"chicos ¿saben tocar algún instrumento? yo se tocar el bajo" dijo sunohara

"pues yo toco la guitarra y el piano, matsuda la batería y motohama la guitarra" dijo el castaño

"por que no tocamos mejor esas canciones para las chicas" dijo sunohara emocionado

"pienso lo mismo seria una buena idea" dijo el joven calvo

"bien esta decidido tocaremos en el festival del fundador, chicos demos lo mejor de nosotros" dijo el castaño motivado "bueno vamos adentro con las chicas"

"espera issei deberíamos reunirnos para hablar mas a detalle de esto" dijo matsuda en tono serio

"vengan a mi casa podríamos pasar la noche hablando de esto y jugando videojuegos" dijo issei felizmente recibiendo un asentimiento del resto

"yo llevare las botanas issei" dijo sunohara levantando el pulgar

"yo llevare una de mis consolas y los refrescos" dijo motohama ajustando sus lentes

"yo llevare unas películas nunca esta de mas ver una" dijo matsuda mientras llevaba sus manos atrás de su nuca

"bien ahora si vamos con las chicas" dijo issei emocionado

 **Con Nagisa:**

"nagisa sabes hay algo de lo que debemos hablar" dijo la gemela de cabello largo

"¿enserio?...¿de que se trata?" pregunto con duda la castaña pues se le hacia raro que kyou hablara así

"bien iremos directo al grano, sabemos lo que sientes por issei" dijo ahora aika haciendo que nagisa se ruborice y humo aparezca en su cabeza

"Q,QUE ! ¿como lo descubrieron?" grito bastante apenada para luego preguntar un poco tímida

"era obvio nagisa sabes solo con issei actúas muy apegada y siempre te sientas a la hora de comer con el y no solo eso hay muchas cosas mas que te delataron" dijo kyou un poco maliciosa en su tono de voz

"a decir verdad" ryou levanto su mano con pena "a,a,a mi m,me, gu,gu,gusta ta,takumi-kun" se apeno mucho al decir eso mientras se cubría el rostro aun así se podía notar que estaba sumamente sonrojada

"eso lo note hermana y de hecho"dijo kyou tranquilamente para empezar a sonrojarse "y,yo e,es,estoy, e,enamorada d,de, de ya, yasu,aki-kun" dijo de manera torpe mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana

"bien chicas debemos pensar en una manera de que confiesen sus sentimientos por los chicos" dijo aika con sonrisa maliciosa pero ninguna de ellas lo noto

"podríamos hacer una pijamada en mi casa para hablar allí de esto estoy segura que sera mas privado que aquí" dijo nagisa aun sonrojada

"bien decidido esta noche vamos a casa de nagisa" dijo kyou mientras el resto asentía

"voy a avisarle a mis padres" dijo aika saliendo de la habitación

issei y compañía en ese momento entraban al local topándose con aika quien tomo del brazo a sunohara sacándolo hacia afuera mientras los chicos pasaban de largo pues no querían molestar a la pareja de enamorados, ya afuera del local aika se dispuso a hablar con sunohara

"youhei-kun hoy voy a pasar la noche en casa de nagisa por que vamos a hablar sobre lo que sienten por los chicos" dijo aika siendo sincera con su novio

"aika-chan yo también voy a pasar la noche en casa de issei para hablar sobre lo que sienten por las chicas" dijo el rubio tomando las manos de su novia

"hagamos que ellos estén juntos" dijo la castaña mirando a los ojos del rubio

"gracias a ellos estamos juntos así que es lo menos que podemos hacer, apoyemos a nuestros amigos" dijo el sunohara mirando a su novia fijamente mientras cerraban cada vez mas la cercanía entre ellos hasta que se besaron un tanto apasionados, tras eso entraron a la habitación del karaoke viendo como los chicos y las chicas hablaban aparentando que nada había pasado pero sus sonrojos y su manera torpe de hablar los delataban por completo, después de eso se retiraron a sus casas a prepararse para las reuniones que tendrían

 **Inframundo - Castillo Phoenix**

ravel se encontraba sentada al lado de sus padres mientras veía unos documentos en una pequeña mesa que estaba frente a ella, tras leerlos dio un suspiro de cansancio pues la nueva serie y la película de issei consumía mucho tiempo de preparación y no le daba tiempo de descansar sin embargo ella vio un documento que no había leído con anterioridad la cual era una carta del consejo del inframundo y al leerla se llevo una sorpresa impactante

"ME COMPROMETIERON CON ISSEI-SAMA" grito a todo pulmón bastante sonrojada dejando casi sordos a sus padres

 ***N/A: aquí a ravel no la habían comprometido con issei a diferencia del canon**

sin duda la vida tenia varias sorpresas mas para el joven sekiryuutei y esto solo estaba por comenzar

* * *

fin del capitulo 7

 **si bien a principio dije que issei no tendría harem (cosa que aun sostengo) pienso hacer una buena trama con todo esto por que ni que la vida fuera fácil aun si eres el numero 3 de los mas fuertes del mundo (y eso sin usar su máximo poder pero eso seria un arma de doble filo y planeo explicarlo mas adelante) si quieren una bigamia de issei con nagisa y ravel digan lo en los reviews dentro de tres capítulos sabre cual fue su opinión al respecto**

 **espero y el capitulo alla sido de su agrado**

 **vamos con las reviews**

 **IncursioGraal:**

 **la historia comienza en el canon de clannad no en el de highschool DXD por el hecho de que nagisa entra en el tercer año y pues issei en el canon de DXD estaría en segundo año, si partimos en el canon de DXD habría cierta incongruencia con las historias así que partí del de clannad para mayor comodidad, sobre lo del olvido creo que en este capitulo se aclara que ravel NO ABANDONO U OLVIDO A ISSEI solo estaba super ocupada con la serie y la película de issei (aun la considero para una bigamia pero quisiera leer la opinión de los demás) así que menos drama y actualiza ryuu-sama game que esta buena la historia nos leemos luego**

 **ReyEvolution:**

 **descuida issei no sera un iresponsable como lo fue tomoya ya que de hecho si hay un metodo para salvar a nagisa pero *spoiler alert* no sera nada agradable muajajaja(se rie malvadamente) cree me preparate por que esto si sera duro pero tendra happy end**

 **sin mas que agregar me despido chaou**


	8. El Momento De La Verdad

."vamos"- persona normal hablando

.[compañero] seres sellados hablando

.(que extraño) pensamientos

." _hola chicos_ ".-hologramas y llamadas

highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia esta hecha con el único fin de entretener

* * *

 **Inframundo - Castillo Phoenix**

ravel se encontraba sentada al lado de sus padres mientras veía unos documentos en una pequeña mesa que estaba frente a ella, tras leerlos dio un suspiro de cansancio pues la nueva serie y la película de issei consumía mucho tiempo de preparación y no le daba tiempo de descansar sin embargo ella vio un documento que no había leído con anterioridad la cual era una carta del consejo del inframundo y al leerla se llevo una sorpresa impactante

"ME COMPROMETIERON CON ISSEI-SAMA" grito a todo pulmón bastante sonrojada dejando casi sordos a sus padres

"hija lee bien la fecha es de hace ya 6 días aparte issei-kun ya firmo los papeles para cancelar el compromiso mira" le dijo su madre entregando le un sobre con el sello de la familia hyoudou en el ***N/A es la imagen que aparece en la boosted gear a veces*** dicho eso ravel procedió a abrirlo para leer que en efecto issei era quien había declinado a la idea del consejo de comprometerlos cosa que alivio un poco a la joven phoenix pero por parte de sus padres se notaba cierta tristeza pues ellos querían que su hija se casara con el joven castaño pues para ellos el era la mejor opción en todo el inframundo pero tampoco podían obligar a su hija a amar al joven sekiryuutei y viceversa por lo que solo les quedaba resignarse y esperar a que su hija no termine lamentándose por sus decisiones

"rayos tanto papeleo me tiene distraída y no trabajo como debería hacerlo" dijo la rubia quejándose pero para ella ser la manager del sekiryuutei era lo mejor así que un poco de trabajo no la detendría

 **Mundo Humano - Ciudad De Kuoh/ Residencia Hyoudou**

el castaño se encontraba arreglando todo para la noche pues esta noche sus amigos se quedarían a hablar sobre las chicas y el festival del fundador pero no espero que de pronto recibiera una llamada al teléfono celular por parte de matsuda por lo que decidió contestar

"hola matsuda ¿que pasa?" pregunto issei un tanto curioso

" _oye issei creo que nos hemos perdido y no encontramos tu casa_ " dijo un tanto confundido el calvo

"¿como paso? eso si ya han venido al menos un par de veces" ahora el castaño estaba un tanto extrañado de que sus amigos de toda la vida olvidaran donde estaba su casa

" _pues nos encontramos con una mansión de 6 pisos donde creíamos que estaba tu casa_ " dijo el calvo pero justo en ese momento el cerebro de issei hizo click y se acordó de que después de re modelar su casa jamas los invito a su casa o algo por el estilo pues rias y las demás vivían con el en ese tiempo, este salio al recibidor y abrió la puerta encontrando a matsuda, motohama y a sunohara afuera con un rostro de sorpresa al ver que esa mansión en efecto era la casa del castaño

"NO ME LO CREO ISSEI VIVES EN UNA MANSIÓN" grito sunohara un tanto impactado tanto que casi se desmaya

"si se me olvido decirles eso jajaja" rió nervioso el castaño "hace unos meses mis padres se ganaron una remodelación de la casa" mintió el castaño

"mierda como se te pudo olvidar algo así" dijo el pelinegro de lentes pero luego recordó lo que le dijo azazel el día anterior cuando issei unió el club de coro con el de teatro "sabes que olvídalo en estos días lo raro seria que no se te olvidara habernos dicho" dijo con tranquilidad

"tienes razón motohama a issei se le olvidan detalles todo el tiempo como ayer que se recordó que tenia que entregar su renuncia al club de ocultismo jajaja" dijo el calvo ya mas tranquilo mientras sunohara ya se había recompuesto pues al recordar lo que les dijo azazel el día anterior le hizo recordar que issei pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que no se daba tiempo de descansar

"bien vamos a divertirnos que es viernes en la noche" dijo issei con entusiasmo mientras los jóvenes entraban en la casa del castaño

ya estando adentro ellos miraban sorprendidos pero mas sunohara pues el era de una familia un tanto pobre por lo que ver tantas decoraciones un tanto ostentosas lo dejaban impactado pero la gota que de derramo el vaso fue el ver a asia en el lugar pues se le hacia raro ver a su compañera de clases en la casa de su amigo

"¿argento-san? ¿que haces aquí?" pregunto bastante curioso sunohara

"yo vivo aquí sunohara-san" dijo la rubia dejando con mas dudas al joven

"yo te explico" dijo matsuda parándose al lado de asia "ella se mudo a la ciudad el año pasado y se hospeda en la casa de issei pero los padres de issei al enterarse que asia-chan es huérfana decidieron adoptarla como su propia hija...¿por cierto issei cuando van a cambiar el apellido de asia-chan?" le dijo al rubio para luego preguntarle a issei sobre eso

"a sobre eso planean hacerla mi hermana legal este mismo sábado por lo que hoy es su ultimo día como asia argento para pasar a ser asia hyoudou a partir de mañana" dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a ellos "saben tener dos hermanas es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida" eso hizo sonreír bastante a asia mientras lilith llegaba corriendo al castaño para mostrarle un dibujo de ella, asia y el juntos tomados de las manos mientras las palabras hermanos estaban en el cielo hechas de nubes "es muy bonito el dibujo lilith-tan déjame pegarlo en el refrigerador y escanearlo para digitalizarlo" dijo el castaño felizmente mientras se acerca a un escaner y pone el dibujo en la maquina luego de eso pasa a la cocina a pegar el dibujo con un imán en el refrigerador al lado de otros dibujos que previamente la pequeña dragona había dibujado para el castaño

luego de eso los jóvenes pasaron a una habitación a jugar videojuegos y comer las botanas tomando refrescos divirtiéndose hasta que llego la medianoche

"bien chicos hay que hablar sobre lo del festival" dijo issei en tono serio mientras que levantaba una barrera insonora para que nadie escuchara la conversación en especial asia o su madre por que quería que por el momento nadie supiera que tocaría en el festival, por supuesto levanto la barrera sin que ninguno de sus amigos se enteraran

"claro issei tienes razón bien comencemos que se les ocurre" dijo matsuda seriamente, algo que hasta ahora era un tanto raro en el

"bien por lo que sabemos vamos a tocar dos canciones pero creo que deberíamos ir con un mayor repertorio" dijo motohama llamando la atención del resto

"tienes razón pero sobre todo debemos ensayar, yo se que ustedes se conocen de mas tiempo que yo pero aun así no estaría mal ensayar al menos una hora diaria" dijo esta vez sunohara un tanto nervioso

"descuida de hecho eso mismo quería proponer yo ya que tengo unas habitaciones libres puedo mandar a acondicionar una para tocar a gusto" dijo el castaño recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás en respuesta "bien cuales canciones proponen yo propongo dance with the devil de breaking benjamin y monster de skillet"

"yo propongo button de Penguien Research y kimi ni todoke de Tanizawa Tomofumi " dijo motohama proponiendo dos canciones

"yo propongo "Goya no Machiawase por hello sleepwalkers y kyouran hey kids de The Oral Cigarettes" dijo matsuda sonriendo

"yo propongo identity por Mikio Sakai y Seven Deadly Sins por man with a mission" dijo esta vez sunohara

"con eso ya tenemos 10 canciones para el día a hora falta practicarlas pero recuerden las primeras dos serán dedicadas a las chicas incluso creo que una de las que recomendó motohama podríamos dedicárselas a las chicas, estoy seguro que les fascinaran " dijo issei motivado

"bien dejando de lado lo del festival como planean declararse les" dijo el rubio un tanto curioso

"yo y motohama planeábamos invitar a kyou y ryou a una cita doble y cuando nos separemos 'accidentalmente' aprovecharemos para decir lo que sentimos por ellas" dijo el calvo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de el pelinegro de lentes

"yo por mi parte no se si hacerlo en el picnic de mañana o hacerlo al día siguiente del festival" dijo issei pero no se espero la siguiente respuesta de parte de sunohara

"tonto hazlo en el picnic de mañana de esa manera en el festival irán como pareja" dijo el rubio apoyando a su amigo

"tiene razón, issei debes hacerlo mañana de hecho sabes he notado que ella se te queda mirando mucho y se sonroja mucho a tu lado ese es claro signo de que tu también le gustas" dijo le calvo mientras levantaba el puño

"¿estas seguro de lo que vistes?" dijo pensativo issei

"vamos viejo desde el karaoke de la vez pasada o el hecho de que huiste de clases para verla al hospital y antes de que me preguntes como lo se es por que escuche que te vieron entrar y salir del hospital mis padres y tras enterarme que nagisa estuvo allí supuse que fuiste a verla pero no es solo eso en el partido de baloncesto ella se preocupaba mucho por ti aparte de eso la salvaste de recibir un golpe de una pelota de tenis que no iba nada lento y decir todo eso es poco" dijo el pelinegro de lentes

"no solo eso issei aika me ha dicho que ella habla de ti mucho cuando están a solas o el hecho de que se sienta al lado de ti a la hora de comer pero no solo eso sabes aika le tomo una foto cuando estábamos en el partido de baloncesto y otra cuando ganamos y estábamos festejando en la cancha mira" dijo sunohara para pasar le el teléfono a issei quien al ver ambas fotos en especial la ultima se dio cuenta de que en efecto nagisa lo veía claramente enamorada eso ya no se podía negar la evidencia estaba justo frente a el

"dejen que confirme algo en el picnic para estar completamente seguro" dijo el castaño bastante nervioso cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos

"issei yo también me encuentro nervioso pero recuerda no estas solo todos estamos para apoyarnos" dijo matsuda

"es cierto issei no hay tiempo para dudar con el apoyo de ustedes me siento mas confiado" dijo motohama

"issei es gracias a ti y a yuto que aika y yo nos conociéramos y aun mas que ambos comenzáramos a salir y les estoy eternamente agradecido por lo que si esta en mis manos intentare ayudarles en lo que sea" dijo sunohara causando que todos sonrieran mas tranquilos

"bien basta de cosas complicadas" dijo el castaño mientras disipaba la barrera "vamos a divertirnos" dijo el castaño tomando un mando de la consola para comenzar a jugar hasta las 4 AM cuando todos cayeron rendidos pues el juego de baloncesto se había llevado todas sus energías y todavía cantaron en el karaoke por un buen rato eso sin contar que jugar tantos videojuegos hizo que cayeran en manos de morfeo

era de día y el castaño se levantaba a duras penas el se encontraba completamente agotado aun pero sabia que debía levantarse para alistarse por que tenia que ir al picnic con nagisa y con la familia de la misma por lo que tenia que despertar a lilith y despedirse de sus amigos por lo que con todas las energías que tenia logro levantarse y se fue a bañar para luego levantar a lilith

tras salir de bañarse fue a la habitación de lilith a despertarla pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla ya lista para salir por lo que fue con sus amigos para despedirse de ellos los cuales ya habían tomado sus cosas para irse

"nos vemos chicos deseen me suerte" decía issei mientras se despedía de ellos

"issei espero y todo salga bien yo iré con motohama a tu ya sabes que" dijo el calvo mientras le daba ánimos a su amigo

"ahh esta casa es tan genial me gustaría quedarme toda mi vida pero debo volver a los departamentos de la academia nos vemos issei y suerte" dijo esta vez sunohara despidiéndose de el castaño

una vez se fueron matsuda, motohama y sunohara issei se dispuso a irse con lilith en sus hombros hacia la casa de nagisa pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo y era que iba bastante tarde así que apresuro el paso hasta llegar a la casa de nagisa donde nagisa ya lo esperaba un poco preocupada

"nagisa-chan disculpa la tardanza" dijo en voz alta el castaño

"issei-kun te estaba esperando" dijo esta mientras sonreía

"menos mal issei-kun, lilith-chan los estábamos esperando" dijo la madre de nagisa con una sonrisa cálida mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña pelinegra

"teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, ya no podemos irnos muy lejos" dijo el pelirrojo claro un poco cansado

"lo siento en verdad lo si..."pero no termino de decir por que akio puso un bate de baseball cerca de su cara mas preciso el mango del bate

"no hemos podido irnos por tu culpa así que asume la responsabilidad y juega con nosotros" dijo aiko aun en su faceta seria

"ehh" fue lo único que pudo articular el castaño un poco intrigado

 **CON MATSUDA Y MOTOHAMA**

estos se encontraban sentados en una banca esperando a que las hermanas fujibayashi llegaran pues después de irse de la casa del castaño estos llamaron a las gemelas para pedirles salir a pasear por el centro de la ciudad cosa que ellas aceptaron con gusto ya que ellas mismas pensaron que se trataba de una cita doble cosa que no era para nada errada solo que los jóvenes no lo dirían, a lo lejos se podían divisar el par de gemelas que venían llegando tranquilamente

"yasuaki-kun disculpa la tardanza" dijo la gemela de cabello largo

"takumi-kun ¿nos esperaron mucho tiempo?" pregunto ryou un poco apenada

"no descuiden acabamos de llegar hace unos minutos" dijo matsuda mintiendo obviamente tenían mas de media hora esperándolas a pesar que debieron llegar hace solo 5 minutos

"si no pasa nada ryou-chan" dijo motohama de improviso causando que esta se sonrojara de golpe

"bien vamos al centro comercial chicas" dijo matsuda haciendo que ellas asienten felices

y así caminaron al centro comercial pasando primero a un pequeño local de comida donde matsuda pidió un katsudon mientras motohama pidió simplemente ramen, por su parte kyou pidió un pastel de fresa y una limonada mientras ryou pidió un cupcake de chocolate y una soda de melón

"y como esta el pastel kyou" dijo matsuda haciendo que la joven de cabello largo se sonroje bastante pero responda feliz

"si esta muy delicioso y ¿como esta el katsudon yasuaki-kun?" pregunto kyou

"esta muy rico creo que ya se a donde venir cuando quiera comer uno" dijo el calvo muy feliz pero la joven pelimorada de cabello largo se sonrojo un poco para decir

"si quieres un día de estos te preparo uno en mi casa" dijo ella tímidamente

"claro estaría encantado de comer algo que tu prepares kyou" dijo este para que ella solo asienta en silencio con un gran sonrojo y al ver que ellos ya no iban a hablar motohama decidió romper el hielo

"oye ryou-chan y ¿como esta ese cupcake de chocolate?" pregunto el pelinegro de lentes

"esta muy delicioso gracias y ¿como esta el ramen takumi-kun?" pregunto la pelimorada de cabello corto

"esta muy delicioso pero la verdad siento que le falta algo" dijo motohama un poco desanimado

"si quieres un día te preparo uno yo" dijo de manera tímida y con un ligero sonrojo

"claro estaría muy feliz de comer algo hecho por ti seguro sera super delicioso" dijo bastante emocionado el pelinegro

después de comer fueron a jugar a los árcade por un rato siendo en su mayoría juegos de carreras y de disparos donde jugaron por un largo rato, de allí pasaron a caminar por el lugar para visitar las tiendas de ropa sin embargo por "accidente" se separaron las parejas por un lado estaban matsuda y kyou por el otro estaban motohama y ryou

 **CON MATSUDA Y KYOU:**

estos caminaban por la planta alta del centro comercial tranquilamente y a paso lento mientras kyou se encontraba un poco sonrojada caminando al lado de un nervioso matsuda quien se preguntaba si esta era una buena oportunidad para decirle a ella lo que el sentía sin embargo ella se adelanto hasta un lugar donde había un piso de vidrio donde la gente no pasaba por que les daba miedo de que se rompiera el vidrio pero eso era imposible por que el vidrio era resistente en extremo

"vamos yasuaki-kun desde aquí se ve el primer piso" dijo ella emocionada

"ehh bien vamos kyou" dijo este un poco nervioso pero solo llego hasta donde el piso de vidrio comenzaba por que le daba miedo las alturas

"vamos vamos" decía esta mientras tomaba de la mano al calvo y este se detuvo en el lugar un poco asustado por la altura cosa que no paso desapercibido por la joven pelimorada "espera ¿le tienes fobia a las alturas?"

"¡na.. nada de eso!" se hizo pasar por valiente pero por dentro estaba asustado

"¡bueno entonces ven aquí conmigo!" decía mientras lo intentaba jalar hacia el piso de vidrio

"e... espera" dijo este bastante nervioso

"¡así que si le tienes miedo a las altura he! que tierno" dice ella en tono de burla

"no me digas tierno" dijo un poco molesto el calvo pero en el fondo se emociono por que ella le dijo tierno "mi, mientras no vea abajo esto no sera nada" dijo este un poco decidido

"así que te estas esforzando ¿no?" dijo ella mientras sonreía

"por supuesto, esto no es nada" dijo aparentando estar bien en ese momento ella lo jalo hacia ella con un poco de fuerza y el se asusto un poco "me rindo, me rindo" decía este mientras ella reía divertida

"de verdad le tienes miedo a las alturas" dijo esta sonriendo cálida mente

"s,si" dijo este mientras se moría del miedo por dentro

"que remedio" dijo ella tomándolo de ambas manos y de frente "si te tomo las manos te sientes mas seguro ¿verdad?" dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida y un ligero sonrojo

"si" dijo este mucho mas relajado y con un ligero sonrojo

"bien quedémonos así un poco de tiempo" dijo ella de manera cálida

"gracias kyou" dijo este bastante feliz

"esta bien no hay problema" dijo ella mientras apretaba un poco mas las manos del calvo "oye cuando miras la ciudad desde un lugar tan alto ¿no crees que la ciudad se ve mas pequeña?"

"eso creo" dijo el mientras su corazón se aceleraba por que el estar tomados de las manos era algo que lo emocionaba mucho

"pero hace solo una semana llegue aquí y siento que es el paraíso, este es el lugar donde mas reí, mas me divertí y también donde me enamore" dijo ella mientras el calvo de verdad se sonrojo por la cálida mirada y sonrisa que la pelimorada le dedicaba "sabes matsuda hay algo que quiero decirte" dice ella un poco seria "amigos, compañeros de clase, miembros del mismo club hay muchas formas de describir nuestra relación pero no quiero que se quede solo así" dijo ella mientras matsuda solo pudo decir "kyou" de manera suave "finalmente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, hasta ahora estaba feliz de estar contigo en unas cuantas ocasiones pero eso ya paso, antes de que me diera cuenta me empezaste a atraer, durante poco tiempo hicimos bastantes recuerdos y son ellos los que me hicieron sentir esto, cuando conocí tu reputación me decepcione un poco pero puedo decir que ya no eres así que has cambiado que ahora eres un joven sano y maduro" dijo ella de forma cálida "matsuda tu... me gustas"

"si estas bien con este 'yo' mio estaré a tu lado por siempre por que quiero estar todo el tiempo junto a ti kyou ¿esta bien si estamos juntos?" dijo matsuda mientras su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza

"entonces solo te falta decir solo una cosa" dijo kyou mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

"lo se" dijo el en voz baja "tu también me gustas kyou por favor sal conmigo" dijo este mientras sentía como todo el mundo desaparecía y solo el y ella estaban en el

"si" dijo ella mientras acortaban cada vez mas la distancia entre ellos y se dio justo frente a las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes ellos dos sellaron su relación con un tierno y puro beso el cual duro bastante tiempo luego de eso se mantuvieron abrazados sin decir ni una sola palabra

 **CON MOTOHAMA Y RYOU:**

motohama y ryou caminaban juntos por la planta baja de el centro comercial hasta que llegaron a una fuente que estaba en el lugar donde decidieron tomar asiento en unas bancas que habían al rededor de la fuente entonces ryou decidió hablar

"sabes hay algo que quiero decirte" dijo ella mientras se acercaba un poco al joven pelinegro

"claro dime que es escuchare todo lo que tengas que decirme" dijo este mientras le sonreía felizmente y se preguntaba si debía decirle lo que siente ahora

"sabes yo escuche sobre tu reputación la de yasuaki-kun y la de issei-san que ustedes eran el 'trió pervertido' pero cuando pase tiempo contigo me di cuenta de que no es así que ustedes no son esa clase de persona y si lo fueron ya han cambiado mucho ahora son jóvenes sanos y maduros pero hoy no quiero hablar de tus amigos si no de ti, sabes todo este tiempo desde que me mude a kuoh nunca me había divertido tanto y el conocerte fue de las cosas que mas me han alegrado y el saber que siempre estas allí para mi me hace muy feliz" dijo ella mientras esta se sonrojaba cada vez mas y el solo prestaba atención atento a todo lo que ella quería decirle "hay un montón de cosas que has hecho que significan mucho para mi desde cantar la primera vez juntos en el karaoke o la vez en que esos chicos nos atacaron a nagisa a mi hermana a aika y a mi, me defendiste sin importar el que nos conociéramos de hace solo un día pero no solo fue eso fueron todas y cada una de las cosas que has hecho en esta semana lo que me demostraron quien eras en realidad y no puedo evitar ocultarlo mas tiempo quiero decirte lo que siento..." hizo una pausa de unos segundos reuniendo el valor para decirlo pero motohama se le adelanto

"ryou tu me gustas y lo puedo decir de todo corazón nunca sentí algo así antes por nadie por eso quiero estar contigo a cada momento y hacerte feliz, despertar por las mañanas sabiendo que te veré y que sabre que tu estas aquí a mi lado siendo la única en mi corazón, ryou ¿saldrías conmigo?" dijo el pelinegro mientras ryou se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerza soltando un gran si que todos los presentes que miraban la escena frente a ellos solo podían suspirar por lo tiernos que se veían juntos los dos, sin embargo ryou se separo repentinamente del abrazo y dijo

"motohama-kun te amo" dijo ella mientras cortaba la distancia entre ambos y mientras motohama la abrazaba de la cintura y ella lo abrazaba del cuello se dieron un tierno e inocente beso lleno de sentimientos bajo las miradas atentas de todos los espectadores quienes tomaban fotos de la tierna escena que protagonizaba la pareja y justo arriba de ellos otra pareja sellaba su relación de la misma forma con un hermoso beso

 **CON ISSEI Y NAGISA**

después de un rato se puede ver a aiko jugando baseball con los niños del vecindario, mientras este batea una pelota lanzada por un niño y corre a primera base sonriendo como un tonto

"hoy estoy dándole bastante bien" dijo orgulloso "¿has visto eso sanae?" dijo en voz alta

"si lo he visto perfectamente" responde ella felizmente

"y te has vuelto a enamorar de mi ¿verdad?" pregunta el pelirrojo

"pues si eres maravilloso akio-san" dice esta bastante contenta

"¿verdad que si?" dice el un poco soberbio

mientras issei piensa (este tipo) con una gota de sudor en la nuca luego pasa ver la comida que habían preparado para el picnic

"issei-kun yo he ayudado a preparar este obento, come un poco por favor" dijo la castaña mientras levantaba la pequeña caja mientras sonreía feliz

"claro" dice issei mientras toma un poco de comida con su palillos chinos para luego probar la comida "esta muy rico" dice el castaño haciendo aun mas feliz a nagisa

"me alegra oír eso" dice ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa

"mocoso te toca batear" grita a lo lejos aiko "ponte en el puesto de el bateador"

"bien hay voy" dice este en voz alta "los veo luego"

"si ve con cuidado" dice con una sonrisa y aun ligeramente sonrojada

"ve con todo onii-chan" dice lilith mientras ve como issei se pone en posición

(veamos si le doy) dice el castaño en su mente pero ddraig le contesta ([he ese es un juego de niños con tus reflejos mejor concéntrate en no mandarla a volar al otro lado de la ciudad]) (gracias por el consejo compañero) dice este sarcástico ([de nada compañero para eso estamos]) dice el dragón gales mientras issei se prepara para batear y la termina lanzando un poco alejado pero lo suficiente como para que llegue a primera base

"buena esa mocoso" grita aiko efusivo mientras llega a segunda base e issei a primera base

"¡¿has visto eso nagisa-chan?!" grita issei bastante feliz

"si lo he visto perfectamente" contesta ella bastante feliz

"¿y te has vuelto a enamorar de el verdad?" pregunta aiko divertido

"pues si...papá" grita nagisa bastante avergonzada y super sonrojada

en ese momento se le cae el cigarro que tenia en la boca el padre de nagisa y se toma la cabeza para gritar "¡mierda!¿estaba enamorada de el?" grito bastante fuerte mientras la madre de nagisa voltea a ver a nagisa para pasar a voltear a ver a issei y luego a ver a nagisa y luego a ver a issei en repetidas ocasiones con una sonrisa

issei por su parte se sonroja bastante y voltea a mirar a nagisa para verla muy sonrojada y esta voltee a verlo mientras se sonroja mas y luego mira al suelo bastante apenada

"nagisa te toca batear muévete" grita aiko desesperado como un niño haciendo un berrinche

"¿yo también bateo?" se pregunta en voz alta y luego camina hasta el puesto de el bateador y se posiciona bastante nerviosa

"tu puedes hacerlo nagisa-chan" dice issei y luego de eso nagisa se sonroja y cierra los ojos bateando la pelota un poco lejos

"bien hecho nagisa-chan" dice issei entusiasmado

"hii" dice ella feliz

"empieza a correr nagisa-chan" dice el castaño en voz alta y acto seguido nagisa corre a primera base bastante feliz

"bien es tu turno lilith-chan" dice akio a la pequeña pelinegra mientras esta voltea a ver a issei quien asiente la cabeza para que juegue

ella se posiciona pero en eso recuerda que issei se contuvo mucho al batear por lo que decide hacer lo mismo y termina bateando la pelota un poco mas lejos que los demás

"bien hecho lilith-tan" grita issei mientras corre a tercera base

"bien hecho lilith-chan eres la mejor" dice nagisa bastante feliz mientras corre a segunda base

"muy bien hecho lilith-chan te comprare un juguete como recompensa" dice aiko bastante feliz

"onii-chan viste eso" dice en voz alta la pequeña dragona

"si lo vi perfectamente"dice el castaño intuyendo que su pequeña hermana menor quería jugar a lo mismo que hicieron los demas

"¿y me vas a comprar mas dulces?" dice ella con mucha inocencia cosa que alegro al castaño

"si te voy a comprar muchos dulces" dice el castaño bastante feliz

luego de eso todos se sentaron a comer pero aun así nagisa se veía muy sonrojada mientras akio se mostraba un poco molesto pero no por el hecho de que su hija este enamorada de issei si no por que este no respondió a la accidental confesión por lo que decide hablar con el castaño a solas

"y dime que piensas de esto mocoso" pregunta el pelirrojo mientras prende un cigarro para fumar un poco

"que debo darle una respuesta sincera viejo no puedo dejar las cosas así" dijo el castaño bastante serio

"bien entonces hazlo por que no me gustaría ver a mi hija esperar una respuesta que te tomara mucho tiempo dar" dice el pelirrojo un poco serio "solo hazla feliz de acuerdo no quiero ver que ella se entristezca ni un poco por que si no te derribare" dice en un tono aun mas serio dando a entender que no bromeaba

"descuide nunca haría algo que hiciera sentir triste a nagisa" dice issei en tono serio ya que para el nagisa en efecto era muy importante

"eso espero mocoso ahora sal y da la cara como un hombre" dice empujando al castaño de la espalda para que este vaya hasta nagisa

"nagisa" dice este en tono serio y sin nervios cosa que nagisa nota ya que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de esa manera

"si que pasa issei-kun" dice ella un tanto nerviosa

"hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo hoy" dice issei aun serio

"¿de que se trata?" pregunta un tanto curiosa

"umm...¿como decirlo?...¿seguro seria gracioso decir que estamos saliendo cuando nos despertemos mañana en la mañana?" dice este un poco nervioso pero muy seguro de si mismo

"¿ehh?" dice nagisa un poco confundida ya que no lo entendió

"por favor sal conmigo, nagisa, te quiero mucho así que quiero que estés siempre conmigo" dice este totalmente decidido mientras mira a nagisa sonrojarse bastante para luego poner sus manos juntas en la mitad de su rostro y unas pequeñas lagrimas comiencen a salir de sus ojos y baje sus manos mostrando una sonrisa bastante feliz

"hii issei-kun" dice ella mientras lentamente se va acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que al fondo un hermoso atardecer iluminaba al par de castaños mientras las flores del sakura danzaban con el viento y la mirada de todos los presentes se fijaba en una sola cosa...en el mas tierno beso de la historia

nagisa abrazaba fuertemente a issei mientras este correspondía el abrazo mientras sus labios se fundían en un tierno e inocente beso, el corazón de nagisa se estremecía a cada segundo en un mar de emociones mientras issei por su parte sentía que su corazón estallaba en emoción y a lo lejos una pareja de un calvo y cierta pelimorada de cabello largo se tomaban de la mano mientras veían la hermosa escena frente a ellos y justo al lado un pelinegro de lentes y la otra pelimorada de cabello corto tomados de la mano mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven suspiraban por lo tierna escena, mas a lo lejos un rubio y una castaña de coletas veían a las tres parejas que hoy se habían formado y con una sonrisa dijeron al mismo tiempo

"al fin están juntos"

* * *

fin del capitulo 8

 **POR FIN LAS PAREJAS FUERON HECHAS Y SOBRE TODO ARREGLE LA POSIBLE MEGA CAGADA QUE PUDE HABER HECHO, BIEN EN CLARO ME HABÍA DICHO A MI MISMO QUE ESTO SERIA SOLO ISSEI X NAGISA Y NADA MAS NADA DE HAREM Y POR POCO ARRUINO ESO PERO DEBO DECIR QUE ME ALEGRA EL HABERME DADO CUENTA A TIEMPO**

 **SOBRE LO DE LAS CONFESIONES DEBO DECIR QUE ESTOY SATISFECHO CON LO QUE HE ESCRITO SOBRE TODO POR QUE ESCUCHABA EL OST DE CLANNAD TWO SHADOWS QUE ES LA QUE SUENA CUANDO SE DECLARAN EN LA SERIE AL FINAL**

 **VAMOS CON LAS REVIEWS:**

 **Incursio Graal: tu comentario sigue allí yo no lo he borrado y no tendría por que hacerlo, sobre lo de dijiste sobre issei lo tomare en cuenta para futuras referencias y otra posible historia que he estado pensando para el (con ravel como co-protagonista) y sobre lo del ganso eso no tenia que saberlo pero espero y actualices pronto por que la historia de ryuu-sama game estaba buena sin mas nos leemos luego**

 **GUEST: como vez lo tome muy en cuenta y espero te siga gustando esta historia que me sorprende ya ha llegado al octavo capitulo**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: ya esta ya salio el nuevo capitulo espero y lo disfrutes tanto como yo al escribirlo**

 **SIN MAS ME DESPIDO CHAOU TENGAN FELICES FIESTAS!**


	9. Una Vergonzosa Tarde

."Vamos" persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

." _Hola chicos_ " hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

nagisa abrazaba fuertemente a issei mientras este correspondía el abrazo mientras sus labios se fundían en un tierno e inocente beso, el corazón de nagisa se estremecía a cada segundo en un mar de emociones mientras issei por su parte sentía que su corazón estallaba en emoción y a lo lejos una pareja de un calvo y cierta peli morada de cabello largo se tomaban de la mano mientras veían la hermosa escena frente a ellos y justo al lado un pelinegro de lentes y la otra peli morada de cabello corto tomados de la mano mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven suspiraban por lo tierna escena, mas a lo lejos un rubio y una castaña de coletas veían a las tres parejas que hoy se habían formado y con una sonrisa dijeron al mismo tiempo

"al fin están juntos"

Pero Un pelirrojo se acercó a la pareja de castaños y dijo en voz alta

"bien, bien parejita ya es hora de irnos a casa a dejar las cosas" dijo el padre de nagisa cosa que los hizo separarse al instante bastantes avergonzados pero con una enorme sonrisa

"e, está bien papá ya vamos" dijo nagisa mientras era seguida por Issei cabe decir que sunohara y Aika se acercaron a las otras dos parejas espectadores y los felicitaron por sus relaciones para luego ir con Issei e nagisa para felicitarlos en grupo al llegar estos los saludaron

"hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?" preguntó el castaño mientras veía como kyou y matsuda venían de la mano mientras que ryou y motohama estaban igual cosa que el castaño noto de inmediato y dijo "felicidades Chicos parece ser que ustedes también empezaron a salir" dijo Issei contento por sus amigos

"si pero antes que nada quiero decirte que...vimos cómo se besaban" dijo el rubio del grupo

"q, que?...ahh que vergüenza" dijo nagisa mientras se cubría la cara con el pecho del castaño y en ese momento llego el padre de nagisa

"oh pero si son las amigas de mi hija, ¿cómo están?" dijo el pelirrojo bastante feliz

"nos encontramos muy bien de hecho jajaja" dijo kyou mientras veía como nagisa aún se cubría la cara en el pecho de Issei

"oye mocoso quisiera ir a conocer a tus padres y de preferencia hoy mismo" dijo el pelirrojo bastante feliz pues ver a su hija avergonzada y de paso avergonzar a Issei se le hacía muy divertido

"quiere conocer a mis padres bueno una vez dejemos las cosas en su casa iremos a mía" dijo el castaño pero sunohara hablo

"oye Issei me olvide de algo en tu casa podemos acompañarlos" dijo el rubio tranquilamente pero por dentro se reía como malvado de película porque quería ver el rostro de impresión que pondrían todos al ver la casa de Issei

"claro por qué no, de paso se pueden quedar a cenar" dijo el castaño tranquilamente pero ddraig se reía porque a su portador se le volvió a olvidar que su casa era básicamente una mansión

"bien ayudemos entonces a llevar las cosas" dijo kyou mientras ayudaba a sanae a llevar unos trastes

"onii-chan tengo sueño" decía la pequeña pelinegra mientras nagisa la levanto en brazos para que esta se durmiera mientras ella la cargaba meciéndola lentamente

Durante un buen rato todos recogían todo lo que se usó en el picnic y lo llevaban a la casa de nagisa que cabe decir estaba justamente frente al parque, ya una vez terminado de recoger todo Issei se acercó a nagisa quien cargaba a una dormida y muy tierna pelinegra

"bien ya todo está terminado ven conmigo lilith-tan" dijo el castaño mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña pelinegra sin despertarla porque se veía muy tierna como una bebé

"bien vamos a tu casa mocoso" dijo el padre de nagisa mientras comenzaban a caminar aunque en el trayecto la mamá de nagisa tomo en brazos a lilith para que el castaño caminara más cómodo cosa que Issei le agradeció la ayuda, cabe decir que al estar en brazos de sanae lilith se acomodó como una bebé mientras se chupaba el dedo cosa que les saco un 'aww' a más de uno

al llegar todos se quedaron pasmados por lo que veían claro a excepción de matsuda motohama sunohara Aika y nagisa quienes ya habían visto la casa de issei anteriormente, en ese momento Asia abrió la puerta mientras una maid peliblanca la acompañaba

"Ise-niisan que bueno que llegaste sirchez-sama te busca" dijo Asia sin notar como el padre de nagisa abría los ojos como platos al ver que en efecto era la casa del castaño

"issei-sama, sirchez-sama está en su despacho valla a verlo cuanto antes" pidió la maid pero en ese momento salió el padre de Issei

"oh hijo ya viniste quienes son los que te..."pero se detuvo al ver al padre de nagisa "no puede ser akio-san hace muchos años que no nos vemos" Dijo el castaño mayor con felicidad mientras estiraba su mano

"espera eres tu koutaro jajaja ya decía yo por que el apellido hyoudou de mi futuro yerno se me hacía tan familiar" dijo el pelirrojo bastante feliz avergonzando a la recién pareja y causando risas en los presentes "veo que la vida te trata bien he koutaro" dijo mientras miraba la casa de los hyoudou

"En realidad es la casa de mi hijo hahaha él es un... excelente hombre de negocios" dijo el padre del castaño haciendo que todos lo miraran impresionados

"issei-sama contrátame por favor puedo hacer lo que sea que me pidas incluso puedo encargarme de la jardinería" dijo sunohara haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada

"lo lamento pero no tenemos vacantes por ahora" dijo la maid sin más haciendo caer derrotado al rubio

"no te preocupes sunohara buscare en que ocuparte y en especial que sea algo bueno para un amigo y no me llames "sama" es bastante incómodo" dijo el castaño mientras le daba la mano para que el rubio se levantara

"gracias issei gracias" decía mientras derramaba lagrimas

"bien si me disculpan iré a ver que necesita uno de mis socios con permiso" dijo el castaño haciendo una leve reverencia para luego mirar a su novia y decirle "nagisa-chan te veré luego" dijo bastante sonrojado para luego retirarse a hablar con sirchez

"cielo nuestro futuro yerno sí que es importante verdad, espero y pueda darle una buena vida a nagisa" decía el pelirrojo a su esposa mientras nagisa se avergonzaba mucho mas

"hahaha bien vamos pasen no se queden afuera siéntanse como en su casa" dijo el castaño mayor haciendo que todos entraran a la residencia hyoudou

 **Con issei:**

Este se encontraba tranquilo hablando con sirchez sobre los asuntos de su territorio en el inframundo cuando el maou decidió cambiar de tema

"sabes issei-kun pronto organizaremos un torneo de combates en el inframundo serán diez equipos con diez integrantes y podrán participar de todas las facciones " dijo el pelirrojo

"¿y quieres que participe? o ¿me estas invitando a tu equipo?" preguntó el castaño intrigado

"En realidad los lideres no participaremos pero cada uno debe armar su propio equipo por lo que te pido que seas el líder del equipo que me toco formar" dijo el maou

"bien acepto pero debo saber quiénes serán mis compañeros" dijo el castaño mientras la puerta de la sala de juntas se abría entrando vali mirando desafiante a issei

"Así que si vas a participar issei (esto se pondrá interesante) estoy en el equipo de azazel por lo que vamos a ser rivales en el torneo" dijo y pensó el peli-plateado

"issei definitivamente te voy a derrotar y también a ti vali" dijo saji quien venía acompañado de serafall "el equipo leviatán ganara así que prepárense dragones celestiales"

"tengo una pregunta sirchez ¿qué va a ser el premio?" dijo issei intrigado

"cumpliremos el deseo del ganador" dijeron los dos maous al mismo tiempo

"hmp a mí me da igual solo tengo una meta y es derrotar al sekiryuutei en el torneo" dijo vali pero luego volteo a mirar a saji "también a ti vitra, espero y sairaog entre en el torneo"

"él está en el equipo belcebú" dijo serafall en tono serio "los veo el día del torneo hasta pronto" dijo desapareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a saji

"bien dejando de lado el torneo que hay de la película ¿saben cuándo se estrena?" preguntó el castaño pues él quería ver la premier el día de estreno

"será en dos días a las 10: am " dijo el maou dejando al castaño en una posición difícil pues ese día tenia clases y la hora de la premier estaba en su horario de clases "descuida issei podrá ir a verla te prometo eso" dijo el maou pero por dentro sonreía con malicia cosa que pasó desapercibida por los dos dragones celestiales quienes se retaban con la mirada

"este torneo será interesante no es así sekiryuutei" dijo el peli-plateado

"En efecto hakuryuukou este torneo si será un buen reto" dijo el castaño con emoción pero una mirada seria

"Por cierto issei-kun siento unas presencias humanas nuevas en tu casa, ¿trajiste invitados?" preguntó el maou ganándose un asentimiento de issei

"si son mis amigos de la academia y mi… novia" dijo lo último muy sonrojado pero uno de los presentes se intrigo

"issei ¿tienes una novia humana? Como le vas a explicar la enorme casa que tienes" le pregunto vali

"yo también estoy intrigado issei-kun" dijo el maou mirando al castaño

"mi padre se adelantó y dijo que soy un empresario exitoso y que usted era mi socio de negocios" dijo el castaño apenado

"bueno técnicamente somos socios en los negocios del inframundo que hay en tu territorio así que no hay mucha mentira en eso, por otro lado quiero conocer a tu actual novia" dijo el maou emocionado por lo último pues la verdadera razón era para molestar al castaño y a su novia con algunas tonterías

"estoy pensando lo mismo me intriga saber quién es la novia del actual sekiryuutei" dijo vali mirando a issei seriamente pero por dentro quería molestar a la pareja al igual que el maou pues un cruce de miradas entre ambos basto para saber lo que pensaba el otro

"bien vamos les presentare a mi novia" dijo issei un poco sonrojado

Salieron de la habitación para encontrarse a azazel llegando por lo que sirchez le hizo una seña de que los siguiera y con la pura mirada azazel se dio cuenta que tramaban los dos poseedores del título lucifer.

Al llegar a la sala grayfia les sirvió te mientras issei se paró justo al lado de nagisa y dijo

"permítanme presentarles a mi… novia furukawa nagisa" dijo el castaño mientras nagisa se sonrojaba un poco y a la vez se emocionaba por conocer a los socios de negocios de issei, mientras por su parte Asia se alegraba que su hermano mayor tuviera una nueva novia "ellos son sirchez gremory dueño de la compañía gremory" el mencionado saludo amablemente haciendo una ligera reverencia "él es…"pero no pudo terminar cuando vali tomo la palabra

"yo soy vali morningstar colega y rival de hyoudou issei es un gusto" dijo el peli-platino mientras hacia una leve reverencia

"yo soy furukawa nagisa etto soy la novia de issei y compañera del club de teatro es un gusto" dijo nerviosa y completamente sonrojada al decir que era novia de issei pero cada vez que lo decía se emocionaba más "issei-kun puedo hacerte una pregunta" dijo nagisa mientras miraba a issei a los ojos

"si nagisa ¿de qué se trata?" pregunto intrigado el castaño

"¿que hace azazel-sensei en tu casa?" pregunto algo curiosa la castaña

"a el pues…" y volvió a ser interrumpido el castaño nada más y nada menos que por azazel

"veras nagisa-chan yo soy el asesor de issei en los negocios y soy socio de la compañía hyoudou" dijo el caído "en fin me alegra ver que son pareja ahora como su tutor de club no podría estar más feliz" esto hizo que la pareja de castaños se sonrojara mientras este reía por dentro por la actitud de los castaños en eso miro a akio e hizo una cara de genuina sorpresa "¿acaso es usted furukawa akio?" pregunto azazel un poco emocionado

"si soy el mismo ¿por qué? Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle" dijo el padre de nagisa

"me daría su autógrafo soy fan suyo de cuando usted era actor de teatro incluso fui a varias de sus presentaciones" dijo muy emocionado azazel mientras a nagisa le extraño eso pues ella no sabía que su padre había sido actor de teatro

"em claro por qué no" dijo el padre de nagisa mientras tomaba la libreta que el caído había tomado de una mesa de centro que había a su lado

"me gustaría preguntarle ¿Por qué dejo de actuar? Si no es mucha molestia" pregunto el caído intuyendo la respuesta cosa que no se equivoco

"me retire por el milagro y regalo más precioso que la vida me pudo haber dado a mi pequeña y adorada hija, quería estar tanto tiempo con ella como me fuera posible y al ver que mi trabajo me lo iba a impedir deje de actuar" dijo esto dejando pasmada a nagisa pues su padre dejo el teatro por ella y eso le dolía un poco pero al sentir la mano de issei tomando la suya y viendo que le dedicaba una sonrisa que le decía que malentendió la situación la hizo tranquilizarse y en especial por lo que contesto sirchez

"lo entiendo perfectamente, un padre haría lo que fuera por sus hijos, yo tengo a mi pequeño millicas y a veces me escapo de mi trabajo solo para jugar con el" dijo el maou mientras grayfia negaba con la cabeza pues eso era cierto el maou se escapaba constantemente de su trabajo para ver a su amado hijo o inventaba escusas para ver a rias su amada hermana menor

"si y es por eso que deje de actuar mi hija era más importante no me quería perder ni un segundo de su vida y ahora…"este comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras gritaba y su esposa lo palmeaba en la espalda "TIENE NOVIO BUAAA" comenzó a llorar cómicamente avergonzando más a la pobre de nagisa quien escondió su rostro en el pecho de issei

"ya veo por cierto me gustaría pedirle un favor" dijo azazel en tono serio

"claro si está en mis posibilidades" dijo el padre de nagisa

"podría ir un día de estos al club de teatro a instruir a los miembros del mismo pienso yo que alguien tan bueno en la actuación podría instruirlos bien" dijo azazel un tanto alegre

"claro podría ayudar a todos y pasar tiempo con nagisa" dijo el pelirrojo claro

"bien se lo agradezco mucho bueno me retiro tengo cosas que hacer por cierto una vez más felicidades issei-kun" dijo el caído avergonzando más a la pareja para luego salir por la puerta principal

"issei-kun hablamos después aún tengo algunos asuntos que habar con rias y felicidades espero y sean felices si hay algo en lo que necesiten ayuda cuanta conmigo" dijo el maou pelirrojo acompañado de su esposa para ir a la academia kuoh a hablar con su adorada hermana menor

"hyoudou issei te veo luego y felicidades hazla feliz" dijo el peli platino mientras salía por la puerta y despidiéndose con una mano cabe decir que nagisa no soltaba a issei por la pena e issei cada vez se ponía más rojo mientras las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los padres y amigos de la pareja

Pasado un rato decidieron cenar mientras que sunohara le pedía a issei si podía quedarse a vivir con él porque tenía problemas para pagar la renta donde se alojaba e issei no dudo en invitarlo pues desde la salida de las chicas gremory claro exceptuando a Asia en la casa sobraban muchas habitaciones por lo que issei gustoso acepto e incluso le dijo que no tenía que pagar renta o cualquier cosa lo que alegro al rubio y prometió que ayudaría en lo que fuera

Mientras cenaban los padres de issei y los de nagisa hablaban amenamente recordando sus días como estudiantes y resulta que ellos estaban en el club de teatro por lo que para ellos dos hablaban muy felices, por su parte las madres de la pareja de castaños platicaban sobre una posible boda e incluso sobre futuros nietos cosa que hizo avergonzar a los dos jóvenes pero por sus mentes incluso la idea les gustaba pero aún no lo dirían

Por su parte matsuda y motohama hablaban con sus novias bastantes felices sin embargo Aika y sunohara los molestaban con bromas y demás cosas a forma de venganza por las veces en que ellos lo hicieron, aunque no se atreverían a molestar a issei e nagisa por que tenían miedo de que issei se negara a hospedar al rubio cosa que era una tontería pues el castaño nunca se enojaría con ellos en los estimaba de sobra

Asia hablaba con nagisa e issei sobre la relación que tenían felicitándolos y deseándoles que fueran felices para ella que issei fuera feliz era la cosa más importante del mundo pues su hermano siempre la apoyaba en todo así que quería por lo menos una vez devolver el favor aunque a issei no le importaba que le devolvieran cualquier favor

Pasada la cena los padres de nagisa decidieron que ya era hora de irse pues ya había obscurecido por lo que el castaño portador de la boosted gear se ofreció a acompañarlos en auto cosa que ellos al principio querían negarse pero dada la distancia entre casas y la hora no podían arriesgarse pues era sabido que en kuoh la gente moría de formas extrañas entre otros rumores que ellos preferían no averiguar por lo que aceptaron y al subirse al vehículo un mayordomo (demonio al servicio de los gremory) se ofreció a llevarlos e issei decidió llevar a nagisa en motocicleta pues tenía ganas de pasar aunque sea un momento a solas con ella y si bien ella le tenía cierto miedo a las motocicletas pero al estar al lado de issei la hacía sentir segura por lo que acepto ir con él, en el camino ella abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al castaño mientras recargaba su cabeza en la espalda de issei ya al llegar los padres de nagisa se despidieron y entraron a su casa para darles un espacio a la pareja de castaños y ya estando a solas issei tomo un poco de valor para decir

"nagisa quieres ir a una cita conmigo mañana" lo decía mientras por dentro sudaba a mares escuchando a ddraig decir que no se preocupara que todo iba a salir bien

"s. si, si quiero" dijo la castaña bastante nerviosa pues no habían pasado más que horas de que fueran pareja y este día fue cansado para ella

"bien paso por ti a las once de la mañana" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella "nagisa" ella volteo a mirarlo a los ojos "te amo" y dicho eso ella se sonrojo mucho pero a issei solo le importaba una cosa "te amo con toda mi alma" y al estar frente a ella se acercó a su rostro y en un muy tímido beso se fundieron abrazados en los profundos sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro

Fin del capítulo 9

 **Les debo una disculpa por la tardanza pero me he mudado de ciudad por lo que no tuve tiempo de escribir aparte de eso estuve en un bloqueo por lo que no tenía inspiración hasta hoy por lo que he terminado este capítulo aunque corto, espero y me disculpen por eso**

 **Vamos con las reviews**

 **Guest: justo en la parte de arriba al iniciar el capítulo hay una flecha y un recuadro que te dicen en que capitulo te encuentras solo dale clic en la flecha y podrás ver el siguiente y si estas en la aplicación de celular solo mueve tu dedo de derecha a izquierda**

 **Incursio graal: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y espero este te guste por cierto prepara el clorox que en unos capítulos esto se va a poner extra sad :'v**

 **ReyEvolution: si lo sé pero ya vez me disculpo por eso jajaja pero en fin pues lo de la desgracia debes saberlo mejor que nadie pero el sekiryuutei siempre atrae el poder y la tragedia por lo que no todo será feliz**

 **Guest: no te preocupes esto definitivamente no será harem de hecho esa idea está absolutamente descartada así que no te angusties que esto es un nagisa X issei nada más, lo de que las chicas vean a issei con novia bueno pues ya tengo pensado algo aunque no sé si te llegue a gustar pero espero y si, lo de ushio falta algo primero issei y nagisa se deben graduar para poder casarse (issei dará sus razones más adelante) y luego de eso pasar un mini arco y nacerá ushio a y siento el spoiler (no tanto muajajaja XD)**

 **Incursio Graal: jajaja no cuentes con eso te hare llorar y mucho muajajaja ok no pero si va a estar medio sad la historia hasta cierto punto**

 **Antifanboy: sabía que tarde o temprano juzgarías mi fanfic pero saber que te gusto me alegro mucho de hecho fue tanto que termine el capítulo hoy por eso y agradezco que me dieras las felicitaciones por mi fanfic enserio me alegra mucho eso y espero los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando nos leemos luego**

 **Y por mi parte es todo nos vemos la próxima actualización chao**


	10. Cita

."Vamos" persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

." _Hola chicos_ " hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

* * *

"nagisa quieres ir a una cita conmigo mañana" lo decía mientras por dentro sudaba a mares escuchando a ddraig decir que no se preocupara que todo saldria bien

"s. si, si quiero" dijo la castaña bastante nerviosa pues no habían pasado más que horas de que fueran pareja y este día fue cansado para ella

"bien paso por ti a las once de la mañana" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella "nagisa" ella volteo a mirarlo a los ojos "te amo" y dicho eso ella se sonrojo mucho pero a issei solo le importaba una cosa "te amo con toda mi alma" y al estar frente a ella se acercó a su rostro y en un muy tímido beso se fundieron abrazados en los profundos sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro

al separarse se quedaron viendo a los ojos hasta que el castaño hablo

"te veo mañana nagisa" dijo este mientras la tomaba de las manos

"hi issei-kun te veo mañana a las once de la mañana" dijo la castaña sonriendo un poco apenada

"te quiero nagisa descansa" dijo el castaño para retirarse a su motorcicleta mientras nagisa le decia que se cuidara mucho

el castaño recorria las calles a su casa en su motorcicleta cuando recibio una llamada de rias gremory por lo que se detuvo a dos cuadras de su casa para contestar

" _hola ise te necesitamos es una urgencia hay un renegado bastante poderoso y necesitamos derrotarlo pronto ya lleva varias víctimas_ " dijo la pelirroja

"¿entiendo dónde nos reuniremos?" preguntó el castaño

" _en la sala del club de ocultismo_ " respondió la pelirroja

"bien voy para allá" dijo el castaño colgando la llamada para llegar pronto a su casa y de allí tele transportarse a la sala del club de ocultismo

 **Ciudad De Kuoh- Sala Del Club De Ocultismo**

Issei recién llegaba en un círculo mágico a la sala donde rias gremory junto a sona sitri y sus respectivos sequitos lo esperaban

"bien he llegado" dijo el castaño en tono serio ya que se preocupaba de la seguridad de nagisa y sus amigos al saber del renegado

"hyoudou-kun que bueno que llegas, estamos en una verdadera crisis incluso creo que deberíamos de llamar a vali y su equipo" dijo la pelinegra de lentes

"entiendo esto es grave" dijo aún más serio el castaño

"ise este renegado era un recluso "la fosa de lázaro" el cual es la peor prisión del inframundo solo demonios de clase ultímate van allí y solo van a morir por ser lo peor entre lo peor y el sujeto que escapo está al nivel de onii-sama" dijo la pelirroja aún más seria pues este ser sobrevivió a ese lugar de pesadilla y lo peor es que él se encontraba ahora en el nivel de un maou

"¿tenemos alguna pista sobre su paradero?" pregunto aún más serio el castaño

"este tipo es muy poderoso y astuto creo que tanto como lo fue rizevim en su momento y solo sabemos que se esconde en kuoh pero no sabemos su paradero por lo que hyoudou-kun esperamos y nos prestes tu poder como demonio de clase ultímate" dijo la pelinegra de lentes sudando frio pues ese demonio al que se enfrentarían era literalmente una bestia de lo más profundo del averno

"ise ese sujeto ya ha atacado a alumnos de nuestra academia principalmente mujeres así que debemos aumentar nuestras fuerzas onii-sama enviara algunos demonios y Shemhazai-sama algunos ángeles caídos por parte del cielo enviaran refuerzos incluso escuche que cao cao vendrá a pelear junto a slash dog" dijo la pelirroja nerviosa pues empezó a ver que issei emanaba su aura drago nica y esta aumentaba bastante

"llamare a mis fuerzas que me sirven en el inframundo porque buscaremos a esa escoria hasta debajo de la última piedra, NO PERMITIRE QUE SE SALGA CON LA SUYA LO EXTERMINARE" grito furioso el castaño pues ese demonio representaba un peligro para su amada, sus amigos y su familia, pero al darse cuenta que todos estaban en el suelo por la presión de su aura se calmo

"i ise t tranquilo l lo derrotaremos lo prometemos" dijo con dificultad la pelirroja

"entiendo por el momento enviare a mis fuerzas a investigar" dijo el castaño retirándose del lugar

"rias pocas veces he visto a hyoudou-kun así" dijo la pelinegra preocupada

"debe estar preocupado por su familia y amigos él siempre ha sido así" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras recordaba el año anterior, ella no lo diría pero haber dejado al castaño al final le dolió

"debe ser más por nagisa onne-chan" dijo Asia con inocencia pero esto causo que todos voltearan a mirarla "es que hoy ise nii-chan empezó a salir con ella" dijo Asia la cual veía curiosa las expresiones de los rostros de los demás

"ara ara ufufu issei-kun tiene novia" dijo akeno sonriendo pero ella en el fondo sentía un pequeño vacío pero aun así en parte se encontraba feliz porque issei comenzó a salir con nagisa y ella estimaba en cierta forma a la joven castaña por hacer feliz a issei

"era de esperarse de issei él es un buen hombre espero y cuide muy bien a nagisa" dijo xenovia con genuina felicidad mientras asentía pues para ella es muy preciada la castaña desde el día en que fueron de compras

"issei-kun es increíble" dijo kiba bastante animado pues el castaño es su mejor amigo y que él sea feliz a él también lo hace feliz "lo felicitare cuando lo vea de nuevo"

"¿issei-sempai y nagisa-sempai están saliendo?, Que alegría me da por ellos" decía el pequeño dhampir que ya no era tan travesti

"ise-sempai consiguió novia y es nagisa-sempai que bien" dijo koneko pero en el fondo sentía dolor pues ella a pesar de estimar a nagisa aun sentía un cariño especial por el castaño pero ella ya había tomado su decisión y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias

"ise-kun nagisa-chan les deseo lo mejor ¡Amen!" dijo la castaña de coletas y autonombrada ángel con suma felicidad

"hyoudou-kun me alegro por ti" dijo la heredera sitri felizmente

"issei-kun espero y cuide a nagisa-chan" dijo rossweisse recordando la enfermedad de nagisa bastante preocupada

"ise espero y seas feliz" dijo ahora la pelirroja mientras recordaba con nostalgia el año anterior y un pequeño dolor en su pecho daba lugar pues a pesar de haber tomado su decisión de ser feliz con su actual novio humano, no podía olvidar todo lo que vivió y lo tanto que amo al castaño sin haber notado hasta ahora que ella había derramado una lagrima "estoy feliz por ti ise" dijo al ser notada por los demás mientras sonreía

"eso no es todo matsuda-san y motohama-kun consiguieron novia y son kyou-chan y ryou-chan" eso si descoloco al resto a la par que se quedaban en blanco para después de unos segundos

"¡QUEEEE!" si así es todos a excepción de kiba, gasper y la propia Asia gritaron fuertemente de la impresión y no era para menos pues ese par de pervertidos con novia solo significaba una cosa

"es el fin del mundo, voy a ir a ver a mi hermana y pasar tiempo con mis padres rias deberías hacer lo mismo" dijo sona sitri sudando frio mientras tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro pues lo imposible para ella ocurrió y era que ese par de pervertidos tuvieran novia

"sona creo que exageraste un poco" dijo rias viéndola con cara de póker face "es enserio exageraste creo que ise cambia mucho a la gente" dijo rias tranquila

"s si eso debe ser tiene lógica hyoudou issei cambia a las personas mucho como lo hizo con vali así que viéndolo de esa forma es incluso hasta lógico" dijo la pelinegra ya más calmada aunque un poco nerviosa

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Issei acababa de llegar a su casa pero con una expresión seria, al verlo sus padres quisieron preguntarle qué pasaba pero issei de inmediato activo una llamada holográfica en el piso

"llama a todos y diles que es una emergencia de alto nivel, que preparen las tropas y comiencen la vigilancia en la ciudad de kuoh hay un renegado nivel maou y su exterminación es urgente" le dijo issei a una maid de cabello azul claro y largo

" _hi issei-sama las enviaremos de inmediato_ " dijo la maid de cabello azul claro

"quiero la cabeza de ese renegado lo más pronto posible y diles que yo también participare en la vigilancia de la ciudad todas las noches a partir de mañana" dijo el castaño mientras la maid asentía y cortaban la comunicación, luego paso a ver a sus padres y les dijo "por ningún motivo salgan sin compañía y de ser posible que sea al lado de lilith-chan o mis otros padres este ser es de verdad peligroso tanto como lo fue rizevim" al decir eso los padres del castaño se asustaron pues recordaron a ese demonio que tanto los marco psicológicamente

Después de eso el castaño se fue a bañar y finalmente se acostó a dormir pues al día siguiente tendría una cita con su amada novia

 **Al día siguiente (por fin pasamos un día después de tres episodios XD)**

El castaño se encontraba vestido con una camisa roja escarlata con detalles amarillos, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros en la entrada de su casa ya listo para ir a su cita con nagisa aunque si le preguntaban este estaba muy nervioso pero aun así él ya tenía planeada la cita con nagisa por lo que solicito un chofer para ir a casa de nagisa y de allí ir al lugar de la cita.

Una vez fuera de la casa de nagisa este entro a la panadería

"hola" dijo entrando

"hola bienvenido… ah eres tu mocoso, nagisa se está preparando para salir" dijo el pelirrojo claro "y bien dime ¿Qué piensas hacer he?" entre cerro los ojos al decir eso por lo que el castaño se acercó a él y susurrando dijo

"planeo llevarla al parque de diversiones y también al cine para terminar en una cena en un buen restaurante" susurro el castaño mientras akio asentía con la cabeza

"llévala al centro comercial antes mocoso" susurro el pelirrojo "la escuche hablar por teléfono ayer y dijo que en ese lugar había una cafetería a donde fue con unas amigas y que ese lugar le fascinaba así que ya sabes que hacer" el castaño asintió agradecido "pero" se alejó unos pasos mostrando una cara de pocos amigos "ni se te ocurra llevarla a uno de "esos lugares" por qué si lo haces te derribare" amenazo el pelirrojo mientras a issei le salía una vena en la frente y le dijo

"no soy esa clase de hombre así que no vuelvas a insinuar algo así respeto a nagisa y la amo mucho pero nunca la llevaría a algo así" contesto en voz baja el castaño pero con una seriedad que le helaría la sangre hasta a un gigante de hielo del Niflheim pero a akio solo le saco una sonrisa

"bien entonces estamos bien" dijo el pelirrojo mientras que sanae salía a recibir a issei

"hola buenos días issei-kun nagisa saldrá en un momento" dijo la castaña mayor

"buenos días sanae-san" saludo el castaño a la madre de nagisa

"estoy feliz de que mi pequeña tenga una cita con su novio por favor cuida bien de nagisa" la madre de nagisa hizo una reverencia

"si no se preocupe la cuidare mucho jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara a nagisa" dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado

"te lo agradezco nagisa es mi mayor tesoro y ahora tú también issei-kun" dijo la castaña haciendo que el castaño se sonroje un poco "espero y pronto se casen" esto hizo sonrojar más al castaño mientras el padre de nagisa reía

"pero tendrás que esperar a graduarte" dijo feliz el pelirrojo

"papá, mamá" dijo nagisa avergonzada mientras salía

"hermosa" fue lo que alcanzo a decir el castaño ya que nagisa llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles amarillos y unas sandalias a juego, ella al escuchar eso se sonrojo bastante

"q que dices issei-kun" dijo ella súper sonrojada "me queda b bien" dijo bastante nerviosa

"te vez hermosa" dijo el castaño con cara de enamorado

"concuerdo con el nagisa" dijo el pelirrojo claro

"si si te vez fantástica" dijo sanae

"tan radiante y bella que creo haberme vuelto a enamorar de ti" dijo el castaño con cara de idiota, eso ultimo hizo que nagisa se sonrojara tanto que el cabello de rias gremory se veía pálido en comparación mientras vapor salía de su cabeza, este al darse cuenta de lo que dijo también se sonrojo bastante

[Jajaja compañero quien lo diría eres todo un galán] se burló el ddraig en la mente de issei

(Ddraig me siento nervioso no empeores la situación) contesto el castaño

[Vas a estar bien mira] dijo el dragón para que issei volviera a ver a nagisa

"tú también te vez lindo issei-kun" dijo nagisa un poco nerviosa pero con una linda y tímida sonrisa

"g gracias" dijo este para luego caminar al lado de nagisa "vamos" ofreció su brazo cosa que sonrojo un poco a nagisa pero con timidez tomo a issei del brazo y se retiraron al automóvil

Una vez en el automóvil el castaño le abrió la puerta a nagisa y luego él se subió pero le paso antes una nota de papel al chofer quien al leerla asintió y comenzó a avanzar

Durante el viaje nagisa tomaba de la mano de issei mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del castaño a la vez que tarareaba una canción que el castaño conocía pues era la que cantaron aquella vez en el karaoke por lo que el también comenzó a tararearla mientras ponía su mano libre en la cabeza de la castaña y acariciaba su cabello, esto hizo a nagisa muy feliz mientras en su pensamiento deseaba estar así para siempre lamentablemente para ella llegaron a su destino que al ver el lugar sonrió un poco pues fue el centro comercial donde paso una tarde con las chicas gremory a las cuales estimaba mucho

Al entrar al lugar nagisa se emocionó al ver los puestos de ropa por lo que el castaño la acompaño a visitar los locales de ropa donde nagisa se probó algunas prendas para mostrárselas al castaño y este al final se las compro cosa que apeno a nagisa ya que ella planeaba pagarlas con su propio dinero pero el castaño se adelantó y se las compro.

Luego de pasar a los locales de ropa para dama fueron a los de caballero donde issei se probó varias playeras y camisas que nagisa le traía para al final esta las comprara antes de que el castaño sacara su dinero y cuando este le pregunto por qué esta solo le dijo "yo también quiero regalarte cosas issei-kun" a lo que este se rindió y la dejo ser

Una vez que pasaron por algunos puesto encontraron la cafetería donde issei invito a nagisa a comer cosa que hizo feliz a la castaña pues esa era la cafetería donde paso el rato con las chicas gremory, issei al momento de que les tomaran la orden pidió un sándwich de jamón y un té verde mientras nagisa pidió una rebanada de pastel de fresa y un jugo de limón.

Al llegar sus pedidos el castaño le pregunto a nagisa si el pastel estaba rico y esta solo tomo la cuchara y le ofreció un poco, el castaño al probarlo dijo

"esta delicioso" con bastante emoción

"y como está el sándwich" pregunto la castaña

"prueba un poco" le ofreció y esta probo un poco diciendo que estaba rico

Las parejas que comían en la cafetería así como los que pasaban afuera al ver a la pareja suspiraban ya que estos se veían muy tiernos juntos tanto que incluso tomaron algunas fotos sin embargo entre los que pasaban fuera del local se encontraban Murayama y katase quienes al ver a la pareja no dudaron en tomar fotos y mandarlas a todos sus conocidos mientras que estas decían lo bien que se veían juntos la pareja de castaños.

Mientras tanto en la sala de club de ocultismo.

Se encontraba rias y las chicas de su sequito hablando sobre la situación del renegado cuando a Asia le llego un mensaje al celular y al verlo esta sonrió y dijo

"chicas miren esto es ise nii-san" dijo esta mientras les mostraba la imagen de la pareja de castaños comiendo en la cafetería

"ise" dijo rias al verlo tan feliz con la castaña a la par que sentía un poco de celos pues a ella le hubiera gustado estar en la misma situación con el castaño pero a la vez sentía que tenía que intentarlo con su novio pero al compartirlo con akeno esa situación seria difícil

"ara ara ise-kun es todo un romántico no es así chicas" dijo akeno mientras sonreía pero en el fondo sentía un hueco en el pecho, aun así era feliz por la pareja de castaños

"ise-sempai es feliz" dijo koneko con una sonrisa

"hii onii-chan se ve feliz" dijo Asia sonriendo

"bien sigamos con lo nuestro" dijo xenovia mientras las demás asentían

De vuelta con la pareja

El par de castaños salía del lugar tomados de la mano caminando al automóvil, una vez dentro el chofer comenzó a conducir hasta llegar a un parque de diversiones donde la pareja se bajó para entrar al lugar, cabe decir que nagisa sonreía como nunca en su vida y el castaño con solo mirarla se dio cuenta que ella era feliz con la cita por lo que al entrar al parque la llevo al carrusel donde se subieron en un par de corceles uno blanco y el otro negro donde nagisa subió al blanco, así pasearon un rato donde nagisa sonreía y reía un poco pues ella se lo pasaba de maravilla mientras issei la observaba y sonreía feliz por ella.

Una vez terminado el paseo en carrusel ambos castaños bajaron felices

"ya se acabó el paseo en carrusel" dijo nagisa un tanto feliz

"parece que fue muy divertido" dijo el castaño riendo un poco

"cuando estoy en carrusel siento como si fuera una princesa" dijo bastante feliz nagisa

"he ¿enserio?" preguntó el castaño con curiosidad

"es un poco infantil ¿verdad?" dijo la castaña un poco triste

"no, pensándolo de ti nagisa, es muy lindo" dijo con sinceridad el castaño

"muchas gracias" dijo con un poco de timidez

"¿a cuál nos subimos ahora?" preguntó el castaño

"issei-kun, la verdad hay un lugar al que quiero ir" dijo nagisa un poco avergonzada

"¿dónde?" preguntó el castaño

"este, bueno, quiero ver el espectáculo de héroes" dijo ligeramente sonrojada

"¿el espectáculo de héroes?" pregunto con genuina curiosidad "¿hay algo así aquí?"

"s si" respondió tímidamente

"¿te gustan esas cosas de héroes?"

"este… como decirlo, si así es, pero si tú no tienes interés issei-kun podemos…" pero no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por el castaño

"está bien vamos" dijo dándole la mano

"¿de verdad?" pregunto un poco animada y con una mirada tierna

"si"

Así la pareja de castaños se dirigió al espectáculo de héroes donde muchos niños, parejas y familias estaban reunidos en los asientos del lugar

"eh, estamos cerca del escenario" dijo el castaño

"vaya issei-kun, la escenografía esta genial ¿verdad?" dijo la castaña emocionada mirándolo feliz

"si, es bastante impresionante" dijo este mirándola con ojos de enamorado

"si" dijo ella mirándolo de igual forma "por cierto, la puesta en escena es la de los héroes enmascarados de hierro, teniendo la posibilidad de verlos así de cerca me emociona" dijo nagisa emocionada

"si, tenemos buenos asientos" dijo el castaño feliz

"todos los héroes enmascarados de hierro son buenos, pero…de entre ellos el dragón rojo es el que más me gusta es mi favorito" dijo emocionada mientras que dentro de issei cierto dragón emperador rojo sonreía feliz "y a ti issei-kun ¿cuál es tu héroe enmascarado de hierro favorito?"

"supongo que sería también el dragón rojo" dijo el castaño un poco nervioso ya que él no conocía de eso mientras que ddraig sonreía aún más feliz

"lo sabía, issei-kun es increíble, que hayas elegido al rival del dragón blanco" dijo nagisa feliz pero a issei esto le sonaba familiar de más "siempre me gustó más el dragón rojo"

"ya veo" dijo este un poco feliz mientras ddraig lloraba conmovido a pesar de saber de qué no hablaban de el "sabes mucho de esto nagisa" esto hizo sonrojar a la castaña

"no tanto, solo lo normal" dijo nagisa agitando las manos en negativa

El castaño solo la abrazo y dijo "entiendo nagisa" mientras esta apenada correspondía el abrazo

Un momento después empezó el show con un villano un tanto particular el cual era un calamar blanco con detalles morados

"calamar-ar-ar, oh tenemos un montón de pequeños mequetrefes llenos de energía entre el público" dijo el villano mientras a issei se le hacía familiar la voz del villano

"calamar-ar-ar, tal vez, yo el gran hombre calamar los raptare a todos y los convertiré en mis subordinados" al decir eso entraron más sujetos con trajes negros de calamar mientras uno de ellos se acercaba a nagisa para llevársela al escenario

"bien tu ven acá" dijo el sujeto tomando a nagisa de la muñeca

"¿y-yo?" dijo confundida

"ven" dijo el sujeto mientras se la llevaba al escenario pero issei sentía que reconocía esa voz también

"i ise" dijo nagisa mientras era llevada al escenario cabe decir que issei se quería reír un poco

"ah que mal uno de nuestros amigos ha sido capturado por uno de los subordinados" dijo la presentadora del show

"oye… hombre calamar" gritaban los niños un poco molestos

"no vas a escapar" de pronto capturo a nagisa con una soga "ella será una gran subordinada de reserva ¿no creen?" decía con malicia el villano mientras issei reía un poco por la suerte de nagisa

De pronto un gran cilindro cristalino bajo del techo del escenario encerrando a nagisa dentro

"bueno entonces… volvámosla una de mis subordinados" decía el villano calamar "¿están listos los preparativos?"

"de detente por favor" decía nagisa temerosa

"que mal todos debemos de salvar a nuestra amiga, ya se llamemos a los héroes enmascarados de hierro" decía la presentadora del show

"ríndete nadie vendrá a salvarla" decía el villano

"todos juntos llamemos a los héroes enmascarados de hierro" decía la presentadora

En eso issei sintió otras presencias conocidas por el

"héroes enmascarados de hierro" gritaban varias veces los niños y nagisa para invocar a los héroes

En eso una chica del personal se lleva a issei a tras del escenario donde ve a quienes pertenecían las presencias cosa que le hizo sacar una gota de sudor al ver quiénes eran

"issei-kun rápido ponte el traje del enmascarado de hierro del dragón rojo y ayúdanos" decía nada más y nada menos que el siscon numero uno de todas las facciones sirchez lucifer

"vamos issei-kun no tenemos tiempo" decía la maou leviatán en el traje de héroe

"bien ya estoy aquí así que vamos" dijo el castaño poniéndose el traje de héroe al estilo power rangers

"hasta en un show infantil eres mi rival no hyoudou issei" dijo vali vestido con el traje de héroe del dragón blanco

"no me digan que esto es publicidad para red raider dragón" dijo el castaño mientras los demás volteaban a un lado "debí imaginarlo cuando sentí la presencia de riser Phoenix en el villano del show, bueno vamos a ello" dijo issei colocándose la máscara del traje

Y así salieron al escenario donde issei tuvo un "combate" con el hombre calamar derrotándolo y salvando a nagisa mientras esta volteaba a los asientos de los espectadores y ponía cara triste al ver a que issei no estaba pero vio que a su lado estaba su héroe favorito y este se le acerco y dijo

"descuida siempre te protegeré porque yo soy" decía issei quitándose la máscara "el dragón rojo" dijo para ver como nagisa se emocionaba un poco al ver a su novio en escena como su héroe favorito

"pero no es todo ya que nuestro héroe es en realidad" dijo la presentadora para que las luces del lugar se apagaran e issei se alejara de nagisa "el gran red raider dragón" dijo para que las luces se prendieran mostrando a issei en su balance breaker si su casco

"issei-kun" dijo nagisa corriendo para abrazar al castaño con felicidad "gracias" dijo feliz ya que ella pensaba que issei lo hizo por ella cosa que no era tan errada

"sabía que te gustaría la sorpresa" dijo issei feliz aunque por dentro se sentía culpable al no decirle a nagisa que esto salió de improviso "nagisa espérame afuera tengo que quitarme el traje" decía issei mientras se alejaba

Ya una vez detrás de los escenarios y sin que nadie lo viera desactivo el balance breaker quedando solo con el traje de héroe procediendo a quitárselo para luego despedirse de los dos maous de raiser y de vali

Al regresar con nagisa esta estaba emocionada y decía lo feliz que era al ser rescatada por su héroe favorito cosa que apeno un poco a issei, después de eso fueron a un cine donde verían una película en una sala privada para comodidad de los castaños

"que buena vista tiene esta habitación ¿no?" decía el castaño asomándose por la ventana para luego pasar al sillón del lugar

"si" decía nagisa caminando para sentarse al lado del castaño y al hacerlo ambos se avergonzaron un poco y dijeron al mismo tiempo "voy a ir por las bebidas" diciendo la castaña mientras el castaño dijo "voy al baño"

Ya en el baño el castaño se estaba lavando la cara mientras decía "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No se supone que debería sentirme tan exaltado"

([Es completamente natural compañero serás poderoso y lo que quieras pero aun eres un joven y que tu novia te atraiga sexualmente no es algo para avergonzarse]) dijo ddraig en la mente del castaño

(Ese es el problema ddraig no estoy listo para algo así nagisa es muy especial para mí y no quiero hacerle algo malo por culpa de mis instintos de dragón, nunca me lo perdonaría a mí mismo aun si ella me lo perdonara) le contesto el castaño

([Entiendo compañero, cuídala yo iré a dormir que las películas de romance no son lo mío]) dijo el dragón cortando la comunicación

"What's up boy, are you falling in love with the mirror?" pregunto un hombre de lentes obscuros cabello blanco y gorro café "Do not be afraid to screw up, just go ahead and never stop, believe me do not be afraid to fail in love gather courage and go for your beloved, good luck" dijo el sujeto para irse del lugar obviamente issei entendió lo que le dijo por su habilidad de comprender cualquier idioma por su parte de demonio

 ***nota del autor para los que no saben ingles el sujeto le dijo "que pasa niño te estas enamorando del espejo" "no temas a meter la pata, solo sigue adelante y nunca te detengas, créeme no temas a fracasar en el amor reúne valor y ve por tu amada, buena suerte"**

Luego de eso issei regreso a la habitación donde nagisa lo esperaba con las bebidas

"issei-kun esta película dice que después de filmarla la relación entre el director y la actriz principal fue revelada, como eran novios el director pudo captar su belleza perfectamente en la pantalla, el gano reputación por eso" dijo nagisa bastante emocionada

"¿enserio?" dijo el castaño viendo con curiosidad el folleto que tenía nagisa sobre la película y al verla se impresiono bastante pues la foto era del sujeto que le hablo en el baño

"¿Qué sucede issei-kun?" pregunto nagisa

"vi al director en el baño hace un rato!" dijo aun impresionado

"¿de verdad?, entonces me pregunto si la actriz habrá venido también" dijo igual de impresionada

"¿Quién sabe? Puede ser que si" dijo el castaño feliz

"es que son novios así que probablemente estén juntos" dijo con voz de enamorada la castaña

"si" dijo issei

Luego de eso se proyectó la película y nagisa no dejaba de observar con atención y bastante emocionada por la belleza de la historia

Al finalizar nagisa e issei se fueron del lugar y subieron al automóvil pues ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que issei le pidió al conductor llevarlos a casa de nagisa para dejarla en casa pues el día ya había sido muy cansado para ambos por lo que mejor descansarían ya que al día siguiente tendrían clases

Al llegar a casa de nagisa esta fue recibida por sus padres quienes le dijeron que esperarían a dentro para darle un espacio a la pareja de castaños.

"issei-kun me divertí mucho este día fue fantástico" dijo nagisa con una sonrisa que hizo que el castaño se sonroje ligeramente a la par que sonreía como bobo

"si fue un día fenomenal me divertí mucho en el parque de diversiones" dijo el castaño

"si y me salvaste del hombre calamar" dijo divertida la castaña

"si y lo haría miles de veces" dijo issei para luego avergonzarse un poco pero nagisa estaba roja como un tomate

"l-la película también estuvo buena me gusto su historia" dijo cambiando de tema

"si pero se notaba el amor con el que fue filmada, el director sí que ama a la actriz de esa película" dijo el castaño

"si" dijo nagisa suspirando "quisiera que lo nuestro fuera así" dijo susurrando bajo siendo oído por issei mientras imaginaba que ella e issei hacían una película de amor con ella como actriz principal e issei como el protagonista de esa historia por lo que se sonrojo bastante y trato de huir diciendo "i-issei-kun te v-veo mañana en la academia" dijo nagisa queriéndose ir apresuradamente pero el castaño la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el abrazándola en el acto cosa que sonrojo más a la castaña "ahh, i-i-issei-kun" dijo torpemente mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del castaño

"yo te amo nagisa y nunca me cansare de decirlo, te amo" dijo el castaño para luego hacer que ella levante el rostro sonrojada pero el castaño no desaprovechó la oportunidad y la beso mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y ella torpemente correspondió el beso, al separarse el castaño hablo "nunca lo dudes nagisa yo te protegeré" esto lo dijo mientras recordaba la noticia del súper demonio renegado que estaba en la zona

"ise" dijo ella en voz baja mientras aumentaba la intensidad del abrazo

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que el padre de nagisa salió a interrumpir tomando fotos lo que causo que los castaños se separaran de la vergüenza y se despidieran entrando nagisa en su casa y el castaño subiendo al coche pero antes de entrar nagisa se giró y miro a issei sonrojada diciendo

"issei-kun" haciendo que el la mirara "te amo" lo dijo mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos y entraba a la casa rápidamente mientras el castaño sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, luego de eso se retiró a su casa

 **Ciudad De Kuoh/Zona Industrial Abandonada**

En el lugar se encontraba un pelinegro con mechones blancos y mirada seria comiendo un trozo de carne mientras miraba al cielo y ponía un rostro serio a la par que decía

" **muy pronto morirás sona sitri y tú también RIAS GREMORY** " lo último lo dijo como si de un rugido se tratara a la par que cerraba sus ojos y seguía en lo suyo comiendo el trozo de carne mientras al fondo se veía a otro pelinegro de ojos rojos piel pálida y orejas puntiagudas el cual miraba a las estrella mientras decía

"esta asquerosa paz terminara pronto espero y estés listo azazel y tú también Shemhazai pero no crean que los olvidare a ustedes dragones celestiales esta vez tendré sus cabezas en mis manos" dijo el hombre a la par que extendía cuatro pares de alas negras mientras en su espalda un par de cicatrices se notaban justo entre sus alas "sobre todo a ti vanishing dragón" esto lo dijo con clara cólera en sus palabras

" **es bueno verte motivado kokabiel** " dijo el sujeto de cabellos negros con mechones blancos

"lo mismo digo naserg de la casa extinta edoinomed tu odio por los de tu misma especie es admirable en especial a las casas lucifuge, gremory, bael, Phoenix y sitri" dijo el caído con claro odio por dos de esas casas en especifico

" **tienes razón kokabiel no descansare hasta tener en mis manos las cabezas de todos los líderes de esas casas, en especial la tuya sirchez gremory** "

Fin del capítulo 10

* * *

 **Como pudieron ver este capítulo tuvo mucho romanticismo pero quería sobre todo dejar un poco de suspenso al final para aumentar la tensión por que en esta vida no toda es color de rosas**

 **El demonio que apareció solo les diré que saco a kokabiel de cocito para ayudarlo en su venganza contra todas esas casas que kokabiel menciono pero les diré algo interesante y es que naserg es usuario de la prohibida magia de sangre que luego explicare solo les diré preparen pañuelos magdalenas ahora si van a llorar**

 **Vamos con las reviews**

 **Rey** **evolution** **:**

 **Si de hecho si está cerca del canon de dxd pero el torneo será un poco diferente ya lo veras luego**

 **Lo de la obra teatral va en camino de hecho pasara pronto pero primero ciertas cosas tendrán que pasar (se ríe como malvado)**

 **Kazuma:**

 **Gracias espero y este capítulo también te guste**

 **Sin más que decir me retiro chao**


	11. Problemas y Un Viejo Amigo

."Vamos" persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

." _Hola chicos_ " hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Era de día en la ciudad de kuoh donde se podía ver a varios jóvenes caminando rumbo a la academia kuoh pero mas en especifico a un joven de cabello castaño el cual iba con una sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras recordaba todo lo que sucedió el día anterior por lo que al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontró con cierta joven castaña la cual había robado el corazón de aquel joven estudiante

"issei-kun buenos días" dijo la joven castaña

"buenos días nagisa-chan, ¿me estabas esperando?" contesto issei

"te vi de reojo así que decidí esperarte para irnos juntos" dijo feliz nagisa

"bien vamos nagisa-chan" le ofreció su brazo para ir de la mano

"hii" dijo está sonriendo ligeramente ruborizada y tomando de la mano a issei

Comenzaron a caminar juntos para luego ver al frente a dos parejas que ellos conocían bien por lo cual los saludaron para luego seguir su camino ahora las tres parejas mientras hablaban de las actividades que tendrían hoy en el club que recién habían abierto

Al llegar a la academia se armo un revuelo la ver al que una vez fue el trio de pervertidos ahora con sus respectivas parejas y es que antes jurarían que ninguna mujer los tomaría en cuenta pero ahora que estos habían cambiado ya no se podía decir lo mismo pues mostraban más madures, en la misma entrada un par de chicas conocidas como la capitana y sub capitana del club de kendo esperaban a las parejas

"buenos días nagisa-chan, kyou-chan, ryou-chan" dijo la peli rosa saludando

"buenos días Murayama-chan, katase-chan" contesto ryou bastante feliz

"puedo ver que los domaron" dijo la castaña capitana del club de kendo, esto provoco que las parejas se sonrojaran por lo dicho

"saben ayer vimos algo genial verdad Murayama" dijo la peli rosa con mirada divertida

"tienes razón katase es mas les mostraremos la foto de lo que vimos" dijo esta con la misma mirada cosa que extraño a los demás

"miren" dijo enseñándoles una fotografía en su celular en la cual se veía a issei junto a nagisa en una cafetería comiendo felices

Al verla el par de castaños se sonrojaron pero issei intento quitarle el celular a katase pero Murayama le bloqueaba el paso y le dijo "ya se la mandamos a todos en la academia" dijo triunfante la castaña de coletas y eso provoco que issei se sonrojara aun mas

"ahh que vergüenza" dijo nagisa acercándose a issei mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del mismo provocando que ese se sonrojara mas

Luego de la vergonzosa reunión en la entrada de la academia y que issei tuviera que soportar los murmuro que decia la gente sobre la pareja de castaños por fin llegaron a su aula donde las preguntas no se hicieron esperar haciendo que nagisa terminara por abrazar a issei mientras escondía nuevamente su rostro en el pecho del castaño y al parecer ese lugar se había vuelto el preferido de la castaña ya que tenía la tendencia de hacerlo cada vez que podía a veces el castaño juraba que lo hacía más por gusto pero no lo diría ya que a el le gustaba eso

Tras llegar el profesor y que las cosas se calmara él dijo

"bien alumnos hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante de trasferencia" dijo el profesor mientras los alumnos se preguntaban si sería una chica linda o un chico, el profesor le indico pasar y presentarse aunque para issei él era alguien sumamente conocido

"mi nombre es vali, vali morningstar un gusto" dijo el joven peli plateado saludando un tanto desatendido "y soy el rival de hyoudou issei" dijo sin más provocando que todos pensaran un sinfín de cosas

"explícales bien vali o lo van a mal entender" dijo el castaño en voz alta

"mejor espera esto" dijo a la par que lazaba su mano levantando los dedos bajando uno por uno hasta bajarlos todos para que

" _todo el alumnado por favor de pasar al gimnasio de la academia en una fila ordenada_ " se escucho la voz de cierto ex gobernador de los ángeles caídos

Ante esto issei se extraño de lo que paso pero dado que era una actividad de la academia tendrían que ir por lo que los alumnos salieron en fila con un sentimiento de extrañes pues no había ninguna fecha importante o algo que destacara este día para que los llamaran al gimnasio de la academia

Al llegar encontraron muchas sillas en fila mientras los miembros del actual consejo estudiantil ayudaba a organizarlos cuando issei se iba a sentar en un lugar azazel se lo llevo más hacia el frente junto a vali quien tenía cara de querer reírse y eso comenzaba a molestar al castaño, por su parte nagisa tuvo que sentarse con el resto de su grupo.

Azazel subió al podio y hablo "muy buenos días alumnos hoy no tendrán clases en su lugar la academia decidió que los alumnos vieran una película, bueno sin más comencemos" dijo a la par que bajaba una gran pantalla lo suficientemente grande como para que los alumnos observaran

De pronto comenzaron unas escenas que el castaño reconoció inmediatamente pues él las había grabado volteo a mirar a azazel y a vali viéndolos tratar de contener la risa mientras a él le brotaba una vena en la frente

La escena era en si de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo boca arriba justo debajo del cuerpo había un charco de sangre entonces se escuchó por los parlantes una voz que todos en la academia reconocieron y cuando la cámara enfoco al sujeto todos vieron que era cierto castaño o en resumen era issei, nagisa al verlo en ese estado se asustó y volteo a mirar a issei (el de verdad) para seguir mirando la película

" _ahh así que este es mi final he_ " decia el castaño en la pantalla " _si me ibas a matar al menos me debiste dar un beso_ " el castaño levanto su mano manchada con su sangre " _je en que estoy pensando al borde de la muerte_ " dijo mientras sonreía " _este es el fin_ " dijo para que su mano callera al suelo y sus ojos se cerraban.

Los alumnos al ver eso miraban con detalle lo que ocurría y es que les impresionaba que el castaño fuera aquel actor que veían en la pantalla, por su parte nagisa soltaba unas lágrimas porque ya se había metido en la película y ver morir a su amor a tan solo empezar le dolió un poco

Mientras en la pantalla un viejo anciano y canoso la cual miraba entristecido la escena frente a el

" _una vida tan joven y va a ser perdida eso, no lo puedo permitir_ " dijo a la par que de su mano salía una luz verde que curaba las heridas del joven en el suelo " _vive joven, vive y conviértete en uno de los rage raider´s_ " dijo a la par que aparecía el titulo el cual era Red Raider Dragón y el Fénix.

Los alumnos miraban maravillados la trama de la película mientras en su mente pensaban una cosa en común…hyoudou issei era un excelente actor y sentían admiración por el al punto de ni recordar su antigua reputación aunque claro hubo excepciones.

Luego de eso llegaron las escenas finales donde issei se encontraba peleando contra riser Phoenix venciéndolo y así vinieron la escena de los créditos mientras se veía a issei en una motorcicleta conduciendo por el desierto hasta que la pantalla se puso negra y luego empezó un promocional

" _conque uno de los líderes de los cuervos he_ " decia issei frente a un sujeto de traje negro

" _así es yo soy ereviel y traeré la guerra a este mundo_ " decia el sujeto luego cambiaba a otra escena donde salía vali fuera de la academia kuoh cosa que impresiono a muchos de los alumnos

" _soy vali el dragón blanco, el White rider dragón_ " decia el peli platino en la pantalla

Enseguida se mostró otra escena en esta salía azazel diciendo " _por eso me gustaría escuchar de ellos dos que no están relacionados directamente con las principales facciones, pero pueden afectar al mundo con su poder, el Red Rider Dragón y el White Rider Dragón me gustaría saber que piensan de esto_ " a la par que se mostraba otra escena mas

" _te voy a aplastar bastardo_ " decia issei en esta escena mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello " _porque mi padre y mi madre DEBEN MORIR POR TU EGOISMO_ " a la par que un tornado de fuego se formaba dónde estaba el y se escuchaba una voz fuerte [ _Red Rider Dragón Over Boost_ ] y se veía a issei con una armadura roja para finalizar la escena luego se puso la pantalla negra y salió un mensaje con la voz de un presentador

" _Red Rider Dragón la serie próximamente por kuoh TV_ " a la par que finalizaba la película y las luces se prendían

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando un grito de emoción general se dio en el lugar pues muchos esperaban ya dicha serie y eso que apenas habían visto la película, issei vali junto a azazel subieron al escenario mientras azazel hablaba por un micrófono

"y con ustedes los actores de la próxima serie que será transmitida por todo Japón" dijo con emoción mientras issei aparentaba felicidad pero una increíble aura obscura lo rodeaba y una vena se notaba en su frente cosa que fue notada por vali quien trago saliva al ver que su broma fue demasiado lejos esta vez "bien eso es todo pueden volver a sus aulas ya después pueden preguntarle a issei o a vali lo que gusten" decia azazel mientras miraba a vali con una sonrisa para retirarse rápido del lugar vali intento seguirlo pero issei puso una mano en su hombro y le susurro algo que solo los seres sobrenaturales en el lugar escucharon

"vali nos reuniremos pronto porque hay dos cosas que tenemos que hablar así que te espero en mi territorio para una reunión, trae a tu equipo" dijo el castaño serio cosa que hizo darse cuenta de que trataba por lo que asintió, Luego de eso regresaron a sus aulas mientras nagisa le preguntaba a issei que desde cuando era actor y si grabar ese programa afectaría su participación en el club cosa que el negó ya que él deseaba pasar tiempo en el club y cumplir el sueño de nagisa de participar en una obra teatral y así continuaron las clases un poco agitadas ya que varios alumnos le pedía su autógrafo a issei incluso los profesores lo hacían mientras daban clases cosa que incomodo un poco al castaño

Más tarde el castaño se encontraba sentado en el escritorio del club cuando hablo en voz alta

"bien sugerencias para una obra" dijo el castaño

"issei porque no mejor hacemos tres obras donde todos podamos salir de hecho tengo una en la mente" dijo kiryuu con una sonrisa que no le dio confianza al castaño

"issei-kun yo ya te había dicho que yo tenía una en la mente" dijo nagisa

"bien sin contar la de nagisa quedan dos opciones libres así que acepto sugerencias" dijo el castaño

"bien yo sugiero la historia de las tres damas guerreras" dijo motohama

"oh yo la he leído es buena" dijo sunohara emocionado "podrían actuarla kyou, fujibayashi-san y Aika-chan"

"bien tenemos una así que sugieran otra" dijo el castaño

"bien como dije tengo una en mente y se llama un pervertido y su perversión protagonizada por el antiguo trio pervertido" dijo Aika haciendo que issei entrecerrara los ojos para luego suspirar derrotado ante la mirada ¿emocionada? De todas las chicas presentes

"bien tu ganas kiryuu serán entonces las tres damas guerreras, un pervertido y su perversión y em ¿cómo se llama la obra nagisa?"

"etto no sé pero quiero llamarla una historia de fantasía de hecho ya tengo el borrador de la historia después les doy una copia" dijo nagisa un poco nerviosa

"y bien ahora chicas del coro ¿que sugieren ustedes para su presentación musical?" pregunto issei

"em nosotras ya tenemos las pistas para practicar solo nos hace falta la aprobación pero lamentablemente las deje en casa perdón issei-sempai" dijo la peli azul obscuro

"entiendo mañana tráelas sin falta para hacer la revisión recuerden que tenemos solo un mes y tres semanas para tener todo listo" dijo el castaño a lo que todos asintieron "bien dicho esto la junta finaliza" dijo a la par que se levantaba "Ravel contactaste con los vali para arreglar cierto asunto" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa aunque por dentro seguía molesto por la broma

"hi issei-sama lo esperan en el lugar" dijo la rubia Phoenix con ligera seriedad

"bien entonces vamos Ravel, bueno los veo luego" dijo despidiéndose pero se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación "nagisa te veo en tu casa más tarde" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa antes de salir del lugar

 **Inframundo- Territorio Hyoudou**

En el lugar se encontraban reunidos con completa seriedad azazel, sirchez, serafall, vali junto a todo el equipo dxd todos esperando al castaño quien apareció de una grieta dimensional hecha por el poder de great red que reside en el

"issei-kun podemos comenzar ahora que has llegado" decia el pelirrojo bastante serio pues el problema era severo

"como sabrán la situación es crítica" dijo serafall sudando un poco pues en resumen estaban jodidos por la gran amenaza que se cernía en kuoh

"bueno en resumen tenemos un grave asunto con lo del demonio renegado de la casa edoinomed pero la situación se complicó mas ya que recientemente descubrimos que libero a kokabiel de cocito cosa que solo agrava la situación aún más pero no solo eso el maldito ha reunido a varios renegados de todas las facciones y ex miembros de la khaos brigade y de qlippoth" dijo azazel con seriedad mientras fruncía el ceño al mencionar lo ultimo

"no solo eso al parecer tiene a su lado a varios seres sobrenaturales de su lado sin contar con su magia de sangre este tipo no traerá más que problemas" dijo el dios nórdico Odín mientras se mostraba molesto y claramente por el uso de esa terrible magia de sangre

"estén alerta en cualquier momento según los últimos reportes que obtuvimos de los equipos de patrullaje dicen que pronto se movilizaran" dijo el maou belcebú

"kokabiel esta vez no seré blando, realmente voy a aniquilarte" dijo vali endureciendo la mirada

"tendré que mantener más vigilancia en kuoh junto a rias y sona" dijo issei serio mientras a su mente llegaban las imágenes de sus amigos y de nagisa con su familia "definitivamente los detendré" dijo mientras parte de su aura se filtraba mostrando la preocupación que tenía por todos ellos

Luego de eso hablaron sobre más detalles sobre los equipos de patrullaje

 **Ciudad De kuoh/Panadería Furukawa**

Tras la reunión el castaño llego a la casa de nagisa entrando a la panadería

"buenas" dijo el castaño

"pero si es etanol jajaja así que proyectaron una película que grabaste quien diría que actuabas sin duda eres hijo de koutaro" dijo el pelirrojo claro con una sonrisa

"veo que estás trabajando la panadería solo y sanae-san" pregunto el castaño

"dando clases particulares" contesto akio mientras acomodaba pan

"ya veo ¿no será muy duro trabajar con niños?" preguntó el castaño causando que akio cambiara momentáneamente su expresión

"no te preocupes ese es el verdadero trabajo de sanae, antes era profesora de secundaria"

"¿en serio? Wow ¿y porque lo dejo?" preguntó el castaño un poco curioso sin duda hablar con la familia de nagisa le ayudaba a sobrellevar la actual situación

"bueno pasaron muchas cosas como el nacimiento de nagisa, por lo que lo dejo un tiempo pero desde que nos mudamos a kuoh a empezado a dar clases particulares"

"ya veo"

En ese momento varios niños comienzan a salir de la casa hacia la panadería pasando al lado de issei hasta que uno de los niños lo miro de cerca

"eh ¿Quién es este tipo? Acaso otro maestro o un empleado" dijo el niño de lentes

"nada de eso jejeje yo soy bueno..." pero no termino cuando akio interrumpió diciendo en voz alta

"el novio de nagisa" dijo el pelirrojo causando que issei se sonrojara un poco

"are no eres el tipo de la tele" dijo otro de los niños

"espera es cierto es el red dragón rider" dijo una niña rubia mientras lo abrazaba de una pierna

"un SUPER HEROE" gritaron el resto abalanzándose contra issei abrazándolo mientras gritaban emocionados

"issei-kun que bueno que viniste" dijo nagisa quien llegaba junto a sanae las cuales veían como los niños jugaban con issei

"niños denle un poco de espacio a issei-kun, recuerden hacer su tarea" dijo sanae

"hii sensei, hasta luego red dragón" dijeron los niños mientras salían del lugar

"jejeje al parecer les emociona mucho ver a un súper héroe" dijo issei apenado

Después de eso comenzaron a cenar donde issei les platico sobre lo que trataba la serie y algunas ideas que akio le dio para actuar un poco mejor luego de cenar issei se iba a retirar

"oye mocoso" dijo akio en tono serio "por qué no llevas a nagisa a tu casa esta noche nos ha dicho que quiere ver a la pequeña lilith-chan" eso hizo sonrojarse a nagisa pero el castaño respondió

"lo siento pero se fueron de viaje y no volverán hasta dentro de un mes" mintió pues el en realidad los había enviado a su castillo en el inframundo para su mayor protección y Asia se quedaría en la nueva residencia de él clan gremory

"entiendo bueno por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí entonces, porque solo en tu enorme casa puede que te deprimas chico" dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

"hi quédate issei-kun ya preparamos una habitación quédate hasta que vuelvan tus padres y trae a Asia-chan a dormir también" dijo la castaña menor

"sobre Asia ella quiso quedarse en el departamento de xenovia e irina dijo algo sobre noche de chicas" dijo el castaño mintiendo nuevamente

"entiendo" agacho un poco la mirada "bueno al menos quédate tu aquí" dijo nagisa mirándolo firmemente y con determinación

"bien no te puedo negar nada nagisa-chan" dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos

"bien dicho eso vamos etanol quiero jugar una partida de shogi antes de dormir" dijo el pelirrojo

"espero y puedas ganar viejo" dijo issei de manera retadora

Así jugaron un rato hasta que akio perdió mientras lloraba en brazos de sanae y nagisa felicitaba a issei cosa que deprimió un poco más a akio pero considerando que nagisa e issei eran pareja una sonrisa nació en su rostro luego de eso fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente nagisa e issei salían de la residencia furukawa

"bueno me voy" le decia nagisa a su madre

"si cuídate mucho" dijo con una sonrisa

"me voy nos vemos más tarde sanae-san"

"si cuídate mucho" dijo con una sonrisa de igual forma

Luego de eso salieron a la calle donde el padre de nagisa estaba regando las plantas

"papá no vamos" dijo nagisa

"claro pásala bien" dijo el pelirrojo

"me voy nos vemos más tarde viejo"

"claro, suerte y con todo" eso le saco una gota de sudor de la nuca al castaño

Luego de eso comenzaron a caminar juntos uno al lado del otro

"me dio un poco de vergüenza pero nos han despedido de forma muy natural" dijo el castaño

"es divertido que vallamos juntos a la academia desde mi casa" dijo nagisa

"aunque aún me da un poco de vergüenza por cómo nos mira la gente" dijo el castaño escuchando con sus sentidos de dragón como la gente daba comentarios como 'que linda pareja' o 'me recuerda a mis días de colegio' cosa que avergonzaba un poco al castaño después de todo paso un año en lo sobrenatural por lo que una convivencia tan normal le era raro

"a mí un poco también pero gracias a ti he podido tener un poco más de confianza para muchas cosas, me esforzare al máximo desde hoy hasta el festival del fundador" dijo feliz mientras le sonreía al castaño

"si, de eso se trata" dijo animado el castaño

"hi" dijo nagisa sonriendo

Luego de eso llegaron a la academia donde las clases pasaron en lo que cabe regulares aunque el que vali hablara cada cinco minutos sobre la rivalidad entre ellos no ayudaba en nada

Ya una vez pasadas las clases el club de teatro y coro se reunió donde azazel trajo indumentaria para el club

"los de vestuario se ocupan en los vestidos y tal por su parte los de sonido se encargan de la música y efectos de sonido, los de iluminación se encargan de los niveles de iluminación en escenario así que dividan el trabajo y suerte" dijo el caído mientras salía por la puerta a quien sabe donde

"es muy complicado" dijo Aika

"parece que tendremos que dividirnos las tareas" dijo ryou

"tú te puedes encargar del sonido no ryou" decia kyou

"parece bastante complicado" decia vali al lado de issei

"que haces tú aquí" pregunto el castaño

"tenía curiosidad sobre lo que hacía el club de teatro aparte no tenía nada más que hacer" dijo con simpleza el peli plateado

"tú siempre tienes tiempo libre vali" le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados

En ese momento suena un celular siendo este el de sunohara quien al ver el remitente contesta de inmediato dejando a todos curiosos

"okazaki que hay como has estado" dijo el rubio a la par que kyou fruncía levemente el seño

"ya veo te peleaste con tu padre otra vez" contesto el rubio "que si donde estoy en el club de teatro de la academia kuoh ¿por qué?" entonces mostro una expresión de sorpresa "así que viniste a kuoh por el periodo de descanso que tienen antes del festival del fundador de la academia hikarizaka eh" entonces mostro un rostro de mayor sorpresa "y vienes con tu novia eso si es de locos creí que te quedarías soltero toda tu vida" entonces frunció el ceño y dijo "para tu información tengo novia y se llama Aika kiryuu y es la chica más hermosa y tierna del planeta ya verás te la presentare" entonces suavizo un poco las expresiones sin notar que detrás de el una muy sonrojada Aika se encontraba feliz de escuchar a su novio habar así de ella "deja le pregunto a issei si conoce un buen lugar, oye issei conoces un buen lugar para reunirnos con un amigo mío" dijo volteando a mirar al castaño

"puede ser en mi casa sunohara así hablamos más sobre el club mientras deja me comunico con las maid para que preparen todo" dijo el castaño mientras sacaba su teléfono y salía de la habitación por su parte vali veía todo con una expresión monótona pues estas cosas no le interesaban tanto

"bien nos reuniremos en la dirección que te voy a enviar y veras que te sorprenderás al ver a Aika-chan"

Luego de eso colgó la llamada viendo como todos lo miraban en especial kyou y ryou quienes no estaban tan a gusto de ver al amigo del rubio mientras nagisa tenía cierta duda ya que ese nombre le sonaba familiar por su parte issei al entrar se dio cuenta del ambiente por lo que decidió hablar

"esta reunión servirá para varias cosas en especial para que ustedes cinco arreglen las cosas y lo que llevo a la situación actual" dijo issei mirando a sunohara a kyou a ryou y a nagisa quienes lo miraron con duda más que nadie nagisa quien no sabía de qué trataba "bueno vamos, vienes o te quedas vali" pregunto el castaño

"me quedo aún tengo que reunirme con azazel y los demás más tarde" contesto el peli plata

"bien vámonos" dijo el castaño mientras los demás lo seguían incluidas las chicas de coro pues tenían curiosidad de cómo era la casa de su sempai por su lado Ravel tenia curiosidad sobre a que se refería issei

Una vez salieron de la academia se dirigieron a la casa del castaño, por su parte matsuda y motohama iban de la mano con sus novias tratando de calmarlas un poco pues se sentían nerviosas y sunohara estaba al lado de Aika quien aún seguía sonrojada por lo que había dicho sunohara, las de coro estaban hablando de como seria la casa de su sempai mientras lo miraban caminar al lado de nagisa tomados de la mano mientras nagisa sonreía e issei se mostraba feliz aunque por un segundo frunció levemente el ceño para luego estornudar

(Sentiste eso ddraig alguien nos estaba vigilando) dijo mentalmente el castaño al dragón escarlata

([Lo sentí compañero en definitiva alguien nos observaba estaré atento a todo en el peor de los casos usa ese hechizo que aprendiste para dejar a tus amigos inconscientes y trasportarlos en una brecha dimensional a la mansión]) contesto ddraig claramente serio pues esa sensación que sintió era totalmente hostil

(Entendido gracias compañero)

Luego de eso llegaron a la casa del castaño y cabe decir que sus kouhai estaban estupefactas ante lo que veían pues literalmente la casa de su sempai era una enorme mansión de seis pisos cabe decir que su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a las maid del lugar recibiéndolos y llevándolos a la sala de estar donde esperaron hasta que llegara el amigo del rubio cosa que no tardo tanto ya que unos minutos después sunohara recibio una llamada y salió de la casa junto a issei para conocer a ese tal okazaki y solucionar el conflicto que tenían kyou y ryou con él y sunohara

"hola okazaki como estas" dijo el rubio con felicidad saludando a un chico de cabello azul obscuro y ojos del mismo color al lado de una chica de cabello azul violáceo de ojos violeta y mirada neutra aunque ligeramente sorprendida por la enorme casa que se encontraba frente a ella

"h-hola sunohara vaya tu amigo sí que tiene una enorme casa, es un gusto soy okazaki tomoya es un gusto vamos preséntate" dijo el peli azul para mirar a la chica a su lado quien asintió y miro hacia sunohara e issei

"hola encantada de conocerlos, me llamo ichinose kotomi de la clase 3-A del instituto hikarizaka, mi hobby es la lectura, me gustaría que fueran mis amigos"

"yo soy hyoudou issei estudiante de tercer año de la academia kuoh un gusto" dijo el castaño

"yo soy sunohara youhei amigo de okazaki es un gusto" se presentó el rubio

"bien pasemos para reunirnos con el resto pasen siéntanse como en casa" dijo el castaño mientras los demás lo seguían.

 **Ciudad De Kuoh/ ¿Área Desconocida?**

Cierto hombre de cabellos negros con mechones blancos miraba extasiado mientras una sonrisa macabra marcaba su rostro admirando su ¿bella obra de arte?, básicamente admiraba con devoción aquel cadáver de ese desafortunado demonio renegado que tuvo la estupidez de desafiarlo el cual estaba en una forma totalmente anti natural y grotesca como si de una de las peores pesadillas de la persona más enferma, perturbada y asquerosa del mundo se hiciera realidad

"ciertamente te gusta hacer cosas enfermas naserg aunque viéndolo en cierto ángulo incluso yo lo encuentro encantador he" dijo otro pelinegro de ojos rojos en tono de burla

"De hecho gira un poco más tu cabeza a la izquierda y comprenderás un poco más el concepto" dijo el súper demonio

"ya veo" dijo moviendo la cabeza un poco a la izquierda para luego sonreír "hahaha ahora lo entiendo hahaha sinceramente es una obra de arte hahaha" reía el caído con una sonrisa macabra

"por cierto las tropas ya están casi listas pero sabes si quieres tu venganza aquí tienes un regalo" dijo el demonio sacando de su bolsillo algunas fotos "si quieres vengarte del sekiryuutei estas personas debes matar aunque" dijo mostrando una en específico siendo esta una de nagisa al lado de issei tomados de la mano "ella será a la que matare yo jajaja quiero ver su expresión cuando ella muera jajaja solo espero y no se ponga a llorar y lamentarse por su muerte ya que si lo hace me dolerá el corazón verlo así por lo que tendré que reunirlos JAJAJA" reía como maniático a la par que kokabiel miraba con atención las fotos siendo estas las de matsuda y motohama

"hmp esta vez no seré tan suave aparte ahora soy más fuerte HAHAHA" reía de manera macabra a la par que un símbolo se marcaba en su frente siendo este un sello de extraña forma color purpura obscuro

Fin del capítulo 11

 **Sin duda uno de los capítulos que más me he tardado en escribir debido a la reciente falta de inspiración por la que estuve pasando aun así aquí está su dosis de historia que probablemente se vuelva mensual la publicación aunque hay algo que quiero agregar y es que no pienso ni pensare en dejarla tirada pues soy fan de la misma jajaja**

 **Vamos con los reviews de fanfiction**

 **Antifanboy: me alegra que te siga gustando y espero así siga siendo, quise reflejar ese lado humano que muchos omiten o bien no agregan a issei haciéndolo a veces algo inhumano o sin sentimientos en mi caso quise que este expresara ese lado humano que el personaje debería tener pues el ser reencarnado en demonio no significa que dejara su humanidad de lado, la verdad mesclar dos historias así es difícil pero no imposible por lo que trato que la trama gire en torno al canon de clannad pero con su toque de dxd aunque claro sin el ecchi pues este no pega con el estilo de clannad, espero y disfrutes de este episodio hasta la próxima**

 **Autor Godz: pues aquí está la continuación amigo espero y lo disfrutes y muchas gracias significa mucho para mí que les guste pues me nace del corazón el traerles cada capítulo, nos leemos luego**

 **Kazuma: muchas gracias aquí uno nuevo espero y lo disfrutes tanto como yo el escribirlo**

 **Sin más que agregar me despido Chao**


	12. revelaciones

."Vamos" persona normal hablando

. [Compañero] seres sellados hablando

. (Que extraño) pensamientos

."Hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Un ambiente tenso se sentía en la residencia hyoudou pues las gemelas fujibayashi no estaban muy cómodas que digamos con la presencia del joven tomoya quien tenía una expresión tensa por lo mismo mientras su novia tomaba su mano para que afrontara la situación frente a él estaba issei al lado de nagisa quien no entendía lo que pasaba y al otro lado de issei se encontraba sunohara quien tenía una expresión de seriedad

"nagisa-san te debemos una disculpa" declaro el rubio

"eh de que hablas sunohara-san" contesto la castaña

"nosotros somos los responsables de aquel incidente de hace un año" dijo ahora el peli azul

"tomoya, sunohara yo y ryou fuimos los culpables de aquella broma en la que caíste hace un año aunque nosotras solo estuvimos indirectamente involucradas" dijo kyou un tanto triste para decir lo último con molestia

En ese momento sunohara se levanta y hace una reverencia hacia nagisa

"nagisa-san perdóname por esa broma de aquella vez no fue mi intención que calleras al hospital por ello, ni siquiera es culpa de okazaki todo fue mi idea lo lamento" dijo para arrodillarse y luego bajar la cabeza al suelo en ese momento kyou junto a ryou se impresionaron por lo que dijo sunohara

"no sunohara también es mi culpa yo participe en esto, furukawa-san perdóname por lo de aquella vez estoy sumamente arrepentido" dijo el peli azul para arrodillarse y poner la cabeza al suelo cosa que incomodo a nagisa bastante

"no hace falta que se disculpen yo ya los había perdonado hace mucho aunque en ese entonces no los conocía" dijo la castaña "levanten la cabeza por favor de hecho quisiera agradecerles por lo sucedido" esto descoloco a todos pero antes de que alguien hablara nagisa continuo "es cierto que perdí un año escolar y perdí algunos amigos pero he ganado algo más importante" dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a issei mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa "sin duda he ganado algo invaluable" termino de decir la castaña

"en ese caso estoy de acuerdo con nagisa, he perdido amigos en hikarizaka pero gane algo mucho más valioso en kuoh" dijo kyou mientras ryou asentía al lado de cada una estaban matsuda y motohama tomándolas de las manos

"te quiero preguntar algo okazaki-san" dijo issei "tienen donde quedarse esta noche" pregunto con suma seriedad cosa que genero dudas en los demás pues si bien issei era más serio que antes generalmente era alguien tranquilo pero verlo con un semblante completamente serio era algo sumamente raro

"pensaba quedarme en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad ¿Por qué la pregunta hyoudou-san?" dijo el peli azul

"quédense en mi casa el tiempo que necesiten, de hecho tú también sunohara ya que estas pagando renta y tu situación bueno ya sabes así que te ofrezco quedarte también, aparte tengo habitaciones vacías para ser sincero son muchas y vivir solo es una molestia" dijo lo último suavizando su semblante

"en ese caso te agradezco tu hospitalidad" dijo el peli azul haciendo una reverencia junto a su novia

"se lo agradezco mucho issei-san" dijo kotomi

"no hay de que" contesto el castaño

"issei eso es verdad, me dejaras quedarme en tu casa" decía el rubio mientras el cabello le tapaba los ojos

"si lo que sea por un amigo, sunohara eres bienvenido aparte ya te tengo un puesto asegurado en mi empresa" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

Se escuchó como el rubio sollozaba como respuesta mientras una gota cayó al suelo esta provenía del rostro del rubio quien lloraba en silencio estando de pie mientras el cabello le tapaba los ojos para luego levantar la mirada hacia issei y decir "gracias" cabe decir que todos estaban conmovidos por lo que sucedía hasta que se escuchó una llamada provenir del teléfono de issei

"que sucede Asia ¿todo bien?" preguntó el castaño

" _ise nii-san nos atacan en el territorio gremory al parecer son ex miembros de la khaos brigade estamos en pleno combate necesitamos tu ayuda_ " dijo la rubia desde el teléfono

"voy enseguida" dijo para colgar la llamada "atiéndanlos en todo lo que necesiten" dijo el castaño en tono serio a sus sirvientas "nagisa, chicos vuelvo luego surgió un gran problema en la compañía vuelvo luego" luego de eso salió de la casa dejando a todos extrañados

Inframundo – Territorio Gremory

Se puede ver a los miembros de la dxd peleando contra varios ex miembros de la khaos brigade quienes tenían un extraño símbolo mágico en la frente el cual resaltaba mucho

"es el sekiryuutei ataquen" dijo uno de ellos al ver llegar a issei en una brecha dimensional

"muere" grito uno de ellos mientras se dirigía a issei a toda velocidad con una lanza pero el problema era el líquido que la lanza poseía siendo esta sangre de samael

"de donde consiguieron eso" dijo issei en tono serio mientras detenía con una mano la lanza como si no fuera nada

"imposible eso debería matarte" dijo el sujeto

"no tanto" dijo issei al mostrar que usaba magia para evitar el contacto directo "una vez pruebas sus efectos aprendes trucos nuevos" luego de eso destruyo la lanza y tomo del cuello al sujeto "y bien quien les dio esto" dijo en tono amenazante

"yo" se escuchó una voz en el cielo a la par que cuatro pares de alas negras y una poderosa aura se hacían presente "ha llegado tu hora sekiryuutei pero descuida te tengo una sorpresita jajaja ahora soy sumamente más poderoso que antes" dijo para lanzarse contra issei y darle una patada que lo mando hacia una montaña destruyéndola en el acto para luego caer al suelo mirando a kokabiel con rabia

"balance breaker" dijo issei mientras la armadura hacia acto de presencia y este se lanzó contra kokabiel "como demonios te hiciste tan fuerte" dijo el castaño mientras kokabiel señalo su frente haciendo obvia su respuesta

"y tú que crees sekiryuutei ¿Por qué habrá sido? ¿Tal vez mi odio hacia ti y al blanco?" dijo en tono de burla para luego ser impactado por una patada en la cara la cual venia de su lado derecho lanzándolo lejos

"debí haberte matado cuando pude" dijo vali con su armadura puesta "prepárate esta vez vas a morir" dijo levantando su mano

{Divide} dijo Albión pero no pasó nada

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?" dijo vali

"las sacred gears ahora son inútiles contra mí y todo gracias a tu abuelo y a naserg jajaja" dijo kokabiel en el aire riendo "ahora muere hakuryuuko" dicho eso impacto con su puño a vali lanzándolo lejos "deberías ser más cuidadoso sekiryuutei hay enemigos que conocen tu mayor debilidad más que nadie" dijo en tono de burla mostrando unas foto a issei el cual se enfureció al verlas pues en ellas salía con nagisa y los demás del club de teatro

"aléjate de ellos MALDITO" dijo lanzándose contra kokabiel haciendo varios aumentos a la vez e impactándolo en el estómago lanzándolo lejos para que vali lo regresara con una patada a donde estaba issei y este lo golpeara en el mentón lanzándolo hacia arriba

"sus golpes son débiles contra mi" dijo kokabiel mientras un aura violeta lo cubría "siente el poder en conjunto de Aži Dahāka, grendel, Ladon y Apofis jajaja" dijo riendo mientras más poder desprendía el caído

"demonios" dijo issei empezando a aumentar su aura "DIABOLOS DRAGON GOD" grito issei mientras dicha armadura aparecía en el

"tendremos que pelear juntos hyoudou ese poder es"

"si el de los dragones malignos" dijo issei en tono serio

Dicho eso vali comenzó el cántico de la diábolos dragón mientras issei peleaba con kokabiel

"ALEJATE DE MI NAGISA" grito furioso issei

"jajaja esa es tu debilidad, ella y tus padres" dijo en burla el caído mientras issei se enfurecía cada vez más

Puñetazos y patadas iban y venían hasta que vali llego

"muere kokabiel, longinus lucifer blaster" grito vali mientras un enorme rayo de energía salía de las gemas de la diábolos dragón mientras kokabiel detenía en ataque con una mano

"maldición absolute divide"

{Divide} se escuchó y esta vez kokabiel si perdió la mitad de sus poderes mientras el ataque de vali ganaba potencia

"jajaja eso no podrá lastimarse hakuryuuko este es el fin" dijo kokabiel mientas recuperaba su fuerza otra vez como si nada

"toma esto kokabiel" dijo issei

[Infinite blaster] [Longinus smasher]

"muere" dijo issei mientras su ataque se combinaba con el de vali haciéndose más poderoso pero aun así kokabiel solo usaba una mano para detenerlo "demonios MALDICIÓN" grito el castaño en cólera

[Penetrate] dijo ddraig y el ataque le dio de lleno a kokabiel dañando lo levemente

"maldito sekiryuutei, maldito hakuryuuko" dijo en cólera el caído mientras en su oído aparecía un círculo mágico de comunicación y este sonrió de manera maligna "jajaja es momento de mostrarte sekiryuutei porque eres solo un mísero idiota" en ese momento kokabiel elevó su aura aún más y embistió a Issei lanzándose contra el suelo sujetando la cabeza de este estrellándose fuertemente pero de pronto sintió un horrible dolor y se encontraba varios metros en el aire viendo a Issei de pie con el puño hacia el

"te voy a matar Kokabiel, TE VOY A MATAR POR AMENAZARME USANDO A MIS AMIGOS Y SOBRE TODO A MI AMADA NAGISA" grito issei volando aún más rápido contra kokabiel para darle Una patada en el mentón y luego darle otra en la nuca lanzando lo contra vali quien lo atacó en una combinación de Puñetazos y paradas para tomarlo de una pierna y lanzar lo al suelo a la par que disparaba varios dragón shoot y ataques de energía demoníaca

"ya te lo he dicho los ataques de tu sacred gear no son efectivos, aprendí cierto truco de rizevim jajaja" dijo en burla el caído

"es imposible rizevim está muerto" dijo vali en cólera

"te equivocas querido nieto" escucho vali detrás de él la voz de aquel maldito demente al que tanto odiaba

Vali volteo hacia atrás viéndolo directo a los ojos y diciendo con obvia rabia "RIZEVIM" para luego lanzarse contra este y golpearlo solo para perder su armadura de golpe

"lo olvidas querido nieto tus ataques son inútiles" pero luego vómito sangre "que rayos" dijo desconcertado

"En realidad creíste que siempre sería infalible te diré un secreto del sekiryuutei y mío" mostró una sonrisa confiada mientras la armadura de la diábolos dragón se recuperaba "aprovechamos la conexión de las sacred gear para usar los poderes del otro" dijo golpeando a rizevim mientras la armadura de Issei se escuchaba a ddraig decir su habilidad especial penetrate

"qué demonios kokabiel retirada" dijo rizevim serio y pasándose al lado del susodicho

"nos vemos sekiryuutei jajaja" río con clara maldad mientras desaparecían en un flash negro cosa que desconcertó a vali y enfureció a Issei

Luego de eso regresaron con los demás mientras estos destruían a los restantes ex miembros de la khaos brigade los cuales ya eran muy pocos cosa que no tardaron en eliminarlos

"ise nii-san" dijo Asia feliz abrazándolo

"kokabiel y rizevim escaparon" dijo el castaño claramente enojado haciendo que Asia lo soltara

"¿qué? Rizevim está muerto ¿Cómo es posible?" dijo rias en shock

"el malnacido seguramente uso un clon de sí mismo para engañarnos después de todo el maldito siempre ha sido muy astuto" dijo vali bastante furioso

"debo avisar le a mi onii-sama" dijo rias

"ya estoy enterado rias" dijo el satán carmesí mientras salía de un círculo mágico "ese maldito de rizevim ha regresado" dijo bastante molesto

"esta vez lo voy a asesinar con mis propias manos" dijo vali

"matare a kokabiel y a ese tal naserg" dijo el castaño mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello "NADIE AMENAZA A MI NAGISA" dijo en cólera cosa que sorprendió a todos más que nada por la mención de la castaña cosa que enfureció a los demás

"bien va..." no termino de hablar sirzechs cuando de un círculo mágico salió una maid que issei reconoció de inmediato.

Esta se encontraba con graves heridas y lo miro a los ojos con lágrimas

"lo siento issei-sama no pudimos detenerlos eran muchos y demasiados poderosos se llevaron a nagisa ojou-sama y sus amigos" dijo la maid mientras quedaba inconsciente

"ise" dijo rias en tono bajo con clara tristeza en su mirada

"es mi culpa si no hubiera llamado a ise nii-san seguro nagisa-chan" pero no pudo terminar cuando todos a excepción de vali y sirzechs quienes a duras penas podían estar de pie quedaron en el suelo por la poderosa aura que issei desprendía

"KOKABIEL, NASERG, RIZEVIM VOY A MATARLOS" grito en completa ira el castaño mientras la diábolos dragón god hacia acto de presencia "NO DEJARE NI SUS CENISAS MALDITOS"

"hyoudou issei definitivamente los vamos a matar pero tranquilízate les haces daño a los demás" dijo vali a duras penas con su armadura puesta mientras sirzechs hacia lo imposible por mantenerse de pie

En ese momento issei dejo de emitir su aura y abrió una brecha dimensional a la residencia hyoudou

Mundo Humano – Residencia Hyoudou

Issei y compañía entraban a la residencia de los hyoudou solo para encontrar algo que les helo la sangre y era que en el lugar todas las maid se encontraban muertas en el suelo con estacas de sangre en el pecho y claras heridas de una fuerte pelea, esto solo enfureció más a issei hasta que encontró una nota en el suelo que decía

"querido y estúpido sekiryuutei como ya te habrás dado cuenta al menos que seas un imbécil, tenemos a tu amada furukawa nagisa a tus dos inseparables amigos yasuaki matsuda y a takumi motohama, también nos llevamos a sus parejas fujibayashi ryou y kyou junto a la pareja de idiotas de sunohara youhei y a kiryuu aika a y casi lo olvidaba nos llevamos también a la pareja de peli azules, jajaja debieron verlos como se orinaron del miedo al ver ángeles caídos y demonios asesinando a las maid del lugar jajaja fue increíble ver como lloraban si poder hacer nada a si casi lo olvidaba nos llevamos al trio del coro y a la pequeña ravel Phoenix.

Si deseas recuperarlos te estaré esperando en la zona industrial abandonada de esta ciudad con cariño y amor tu amigo naserg, nos vemos imbécil" decía la nota escrita con sangre y al lado de esta una pluma de ángel caído en una copa de vino con sangre dentro

"iré a matarlo" dijo issei mientras el cabello tapaba sus ojos

"te equivocas hyoudou issei iremos todos" dijo sirzechs mientras hacia un círculo mágico para que todos fueran "en el lugar ya nos espera un combate seguro así que den todo de ustedes"

"lo haremos pagar onii-sama" dijo rias mientras su aura la cubría pero no era la única ya que akeno y las demás chicas así como issei junto a vali desprendían su aura

"pagaran por lo que han hecho" dijo esta vez riser Phoenix quien estuvo en la pelea defendiendo el territorio gremory

"les demostraremos el verdadero terror a eso imbéciles" dijo tobio al lado de su fiel amigo y sacred gear, jin el canis lyakon

"esta vez lo acabaremos" dijo cao cao con su true longinus

"bien vamos" dijo issei claramente molesto

"vamos hijo" se escuchó una voz que el castaño reconoció y al mirarlo vio a su auto denominado padre el gran rojo en su forma humanoide

"no dejaremos que le haga daño a mi nuera" dijo ophis claramente molesta

Dicho eso unos entraron en el círculo mágico y otros en la brecha dimensional que issei abrió

Ciudad De Kuoh - Zona Industrial

Todos los integrantes del equipo dxd estaban llegando a dicha zona junto a los líderes de la alianza todos listos para el combate

Tan pronto como llegaron fueron. Recibidos por un ejército de renegados de las facciones quienes no dudaron ni un instante en atacarlos lanzando toda clase de hechizos.

Kiba, xenovia, irina, dulio, tobio, cao cao e issei se lanzaron en contraataque siendo el más letal de todos issei ya que los estaba matando rápidamente para llegar con nagisa.

Por su parte azazel atacaba con sus lanzas de luz a los renegados matado los en el instante mientras veía a Issei en furia con su armadura del balance breaker y su espada ascalon atacando de manera continua a los renegados quienes nada podían hacer contra el enfurecido dragón.

 **Con nagisa y compañía**

Mientras eso pasaba, nagisa se hallaba llorando pues hace apenas unas horas todo era felicidad y ahora estaba cautiva al lado de sus amigos Quienes estaban heridos y preguntándose ¿qué es lo que había pasado?, ellos claramente no entendían lo que pasaba.

"qué demonios son esas cosas, esas alas eran como las de..." no pudo terminar de decirlo sunohara cuando kyou grito

"COMO QUIERES QUE LO SEPAMOS, MATARON A TODAS LAS MAID DEL LUGAR Y NOS HAN TRAIDO AQUI CON ALGUNA CLASE DE MAGIA YO, YO TENGO MIEDO, donde rayos estas issei" explotó kyou mientras abrazaba a su inconsciente hermana quien quedó inconsciente al iniciar el secuestro por lo que no vio lo que sucedió con las maid a diferencia de su hermana y los demás

"maldición ¿en que estas metido? issei" dijo matsuda sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer algo

"debemos salir de aquí antes de que los guardias vuelvan" dijo motohama

"no creo que podamos hacer algo chicos, esas cosas no parecen ser de este mundo" dijo sunohara

"issei nos va a salvar" decía nagisa en voz baja

"no lo creo nagisa, issei solo es un chico de preparatoria el no..." decía kyou pero fue interrumpida por la misma nagisa

"él lo hará, yo lo sé, el vendrá por nosotros confió en él, él nos salvara con su armadura roja" dijo nagisa inusualmente tranquila

"nagisa eso solo fue una película él no nos va a salvar con una armadura que..." volvió a ser interrumpida

"YO LO VI" grito la castaña haciendo que todos la miren "en nuestra cita en el parque el hizo aparecer la armadura de la nada, él no sabe que yo lo vi hacerlo aparte" saco su Smartphone y les mostro un video donde ¿estaba la diábolos dragón peleando contra el trihexa? "él nos salvó antes de esta cosa, él estaba peleando en aquel entonces cerca de mi ciudad natal, yo estaba en cama debido a mi enfermedad por lo que al ver esa cosa saque mi cámara digital y lo grabe todo, pero no recuerdo lo demás" dijo bajando la cabeza triste

"ella tiene razón" esta vez hablo ravel llamando la atención de todos incluyendo a tomoya quien observaba en silencio "issei-sempai hizo eso hace seis meses lo sé porque estuve allí"

"¿pero cómo?, ¿no es solo un actor?" pregunto kyou

"issei-sempai usa un artefacto sagrado llamado sacred gear el nació con él y el nombre de ese sacred gear es la boosted gear el cual es un guante rojo que duplica su poder cada diez segundos" paso a mirar a nagisa "la armadura que uso en la película es su siguiente forma la cual le permite romper la barrera de los diez segundos" luego miro al frente hacia los demás "la armadura del video es su forma más poderosa la cual usa el poder de los dioses dragones"

"entonces él no es humano" dijo tomoya "él es otra cosa verdad"

"issei-sempai era humano al inicio" dijo haciendo una pausa al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de los demás "el murió y fue convertido en demonio" esto los hizo verla a ella directamente

"tu ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres?" pregunto tomoya

"yo soy una demonio del clan Phoenix" dijo la rubia sacando sus alas "sempai murió una segunda ocasión salvando a la diosa dragona del infinito perdiendo su cuerpo en el acto" esto hizo que nagisa derramara unas lágrimas "los dos dioses dragones le concedieron un nuevo cuerpo hecho de su poder, su sangre y su carne"

"entonces ¿qué es el ahora?" pregunto tomoya bastante serio

"un dragón, más preciso un dios dragón aunque aún no puede usar todo ese poder"

"y por su culpa nos han involucrado en esto VERDAD" grito tomoya "CASI MATAN A KOTOMI POR ESTO" dijo furioso pero fue la mano de kotomi la que lo calmo

"a mí no me molesta eso tomoya-kun" dijo kotomi tranquila a pesar de las leves heridas "no creo que sea su culpa yo creo que él no sabía"

"Tal vez tengas razón kotomi perdona me exalte" dijo el peli azul

 ***nota del autor/ ravel esta en segundo año mientras las de coro en primer año**

"ravel-sempai nos podría platicar más sobre issei-sempai" pregunto una de las chicas de coro

"si yo también tengo curiosidad" dijo nagisa

"bien les contare desde el principio" dijo ravel

Fin del capítulo 12

 **Este fue un capitulo relativamente corto, tal vez no el mas pero sí bastante por lo que pido una disculpa ya que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar.**

 **Sin duda ha habido muchas revelaciones como el que nagisa descubrió los poderes de issei o al menos en menor medida.**

 **Vamos con las reviews.**

 **Antifanboy: si lo sé es bueno descansar principalmente de los harem kilométricos ya que son castrantes y hasta absurdos en cierta forma, también tanto issei súper op god like que destruyen realidades por solo estornudar y ni que decir de las típicas traiciones jajaja te comprendo completamente, espero y te guste este capítulo.**

 **Kazuma: pues he aquí el capítulo 12 espero y como los anteriores lo disfrutes.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido chao**


	13. La ira de un dios dragón

"Vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"Hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

En el campo de batalla nadie podía creer lo que veían y es que issei literalmente masacraba sin piedad alguna a los renegados de las facciones partiéndolos a la mitad con ascalon en mano

Por su parte vali en el aire apoyaba con ataques mágicos mientras tobio lo hacía desde las sombras atacando por sorpresa, cao cao era muy directo al igual que sairaog quienes avanzaban tan rápido como issei iba hasta que se encontraron a un enorme minotauro el cual tenía dos enormes espadas listo para usarlas por lo que sin más se lanzó hacia issei pero cao cao lo intercepto

"hyoudou yo me encargo tu ve por ellos" dijo cao cao recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de issei

Mientras cao cao peleaba muy a la par contra en minotauro, sairaog se enfrentaba a una poderosa hidra la cual le comenzaba a causar problemas por lo que uso el balance breaker de su peón sacred gear para pelear de manera más fácil con la hidra.

Vali por su parte se comenzó a enfrentar a decenas de dragones malignos de bajo rango, sin ninguna dificultad vali los comenzaba a derrotar pero cada vez eran más los dragones malignos y cada vez eran más fuertes por lo que haciendo gala de su poder los aniquilo en un único ataque aunque la suerte no jugaba de su parte ya que más dragones malignos comenzaron a llegar.

Rias y su sequito se enfrentaban a varios demonios renegados y la gran mayoría de clase alta pero claramente esos ya no eran rivales para los gremory ya que por obvias razones eran mucho más poderosos que hace un año y todo por lo que pasaron no fue en vano.

Riser Phoenix estaba más que furioso tanto así que empleo su nueva armadura de fuego con la cual ninguno de sus adversarios aguantaba un solo embate ya que este los incineraba al tacto por el inmenso calor que esta despedía, el solo tenía una cosa en mente y era salvar a su pequeña hermana antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando issei menos pensó se hallaba cerca de la bodega donde tenían a nagisa por lo que comenzó a avanzar más rápido pero se detuvo al ver algo que deseo nunca ver.

Nagisa se encontraba muy mal herida y cerca de ella estaban los demás aunque en el caso de tomoya y kotomi estos estaban inconscientes y con ligeras heridas, kyou sostenía a matsuda en su regazo, este tenía un par de guantes de metal con picos en ellos y a pesar del pésimo estado en el que se hallaba aun desprendía bastante poder desde esos guantes que eran su sacred gear.

Pero lo que en verdad lo hizo enfurecer fue a ryou llorando en silencio abrazando a motohama quien sostenía una espada negra con líneas verdes pero era claro por qué ryou se aferraba fuertemente a motohama y era que el chico de lentes había fallecido en combate.

Por otra parte ravel caminaba hacia issei con la mirada baja y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas pues el chico de lentes murió al tratar de protegerla a ella y a ryou

Nagisa comenzó a correr hacia issei mientras este alcanzó a ver como una lanza de poder demoníaco avanzaba hacia ella, el sin dudar un segundo la protegió en sus brazos y con sus alas de dragón destruyó el ataque sin problemas entonces miro al perpetrador de dicho ataque

"vaya vaya estúpido sekiryuutei si viniste querido amigo" dijo naserg con clara burla en su rostro "oh no me digas que estas triste por la muerte del maldito imbécil de tu adorado amigo jajaja" lo dijo mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas "el muy imbécil quiso defenderlas a ellas y murió" dijo con alegría mientras aun lloraba

Nagisa abrazaba a Issei con fuerza y le dijo "ravel-san nos contó todo de ti, pero hay cosas que yo ya sabía aun así yo te quiero Ise" dijo la castaña como si supiera el dolor que sufría el castaño al mostrarle su verdadero poder y el hecho de no ser humano

"me ignoras imbécil, bueno continuaré con el calvo y finalmente con ese rubio idiota que sostiene a esa perra castaña" dijo naserg que al ver issei bien se dio cuenta que Aika kiryuu, aquella que fue su amiga por años, también había muerto

Al lado de Issei pronto llego rias y su sequito quienes formaron una barrera defensiva, asia lloraba en silencio por la muerte de aika mientras curaba a todos, por su parte kiba estaba enfurecido al ver llorar a sunohara por la muerte de su amada castaña la cual tenía una herida en su abdomen.

"ise-sempai" llamo la atención gasper al castaño "a, a nagisa-chan" dijo con voz dolida haciendo que el castaño mire a su amada solo para ver a detalle que ella estaba pálida

"oh olvide decirlo" dijo naserg como si se acordara de algo importante para luego sacar de su bolsillo cierto brazalete de dangos "le quite este tonto y estúpido brazalete" dijo con una sonrisa feliz "y altere sus reservas mágicas para acelerar" hizo una pausa dramática "tú ya sabes que" dijo con voz seria y una sonrisa de maniaco

watch?v=ZyxBoFP7HUQ

 **Reproducir OST**

En ese momento issei sentía hervir su sangre miro a nagisa y esta le dijo

"ise-kun me siento cansada" dijo en voz baja "¿puedo descansar un poco?" decía nagisa mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla del castaño

"¡nagisa!" dijo irina en lagrimas

"¡maldición gasper koneko salvemos la!" dijo akeno en desesperación

"nagisa… aguanta, nagisa" dijo con voz apagada y quebradiza el castaño "algo más… dime algo más" decía el castaño en lágrimas "puedes escucharme… vamos" decía cada vez más frágil "tenemos que participar en la obra de la academia" continuaba cada vez más frágil "vamos nagisa, resiste un poco… todo estará bien, lo prometo" la castaña cada vez perdía mas color "vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como tener citas, quiero llevarte a la playa en las vacaciones después del festival" issei lloraba a mares mientras asia, koneko, gasper y akeno se dieron cuenta de algo "¿nagisa?" miro el castaño a su amada mientras veía como la mano de nagisa dejaba su mejilla, una frágil brisa movía sus cabellos, furukawa nagisa había fallecido

Issei comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían vivido en tan solo una semana y unos días.

El karaoke, la primer cena en la casa de nagisa, el incidente con los maleantes, la visita al hospital, la vez que kyou lo arrollo con su motoneta, la vez que se quedó en la casa de nagisa junto con lilith, el partido de básquet ball, el incidente con el jugador de tenis, la segunda ida al karaoke, el partido de baseball, su declaración a nagisa, la cita que tuvieron en el parque de diversiones, la promesa que le hizo en dicho parque, la película que vieron juntos, la segunda vez que se quedó en casa de nagisa, las veces que ella se acorrucaba en su pecho.

Varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al recordar cuando se conocieron en el puente rumbo a la academia (pero, nada puede permanecer como esta para siempre...momentos felices, momentos tristes, es inevitable que todo eso cambie. Aun así ¿puede seguir gustándote este lugar?)

 **Detener OST**

En ese momento en acostó a nagisa en el frio suelo y sucedió algo que nadie esperaba

[ **GRRRRRRRR** ] ddraig gruñía desde dentro de la boosted gear con bastante ira

Issei comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la barrera y esta se fortaleció de golpe mientras issei tenía su boosted gear brillando con ddraig gruñendo

En ese momento kokabiel y rizevim llegaron con una clara sonrisa en sus rostros aunque esta desapareció al ver a ophis y al great red cargando el cuerpo sin vida de nagisa con una clara ira en sus rostros

"vaya se enojaron por la muerte de esa idiota" dijo naserg con burla, aunque lagrimas caían por sus mejillas "que idiotez" dijo con una sonrisa furiosa

" **te voy a destruir maldito** " dijo ophis con clara ira

" **MORIRAS DEMONIO** " dijo great red

Pero todos callaron al ver lo siguiente

"[ **GRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAAAAA** ]/ **GRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAA** " rugieron issei y ddraig de manera que incluso great red se sintió intimidado, la armadura de la diábolos dragón god hizo acto de presencia pero luego algo más sucedió, varias esferas rojas comenzaron a rodear a issei mientras este desprendía un aura roja sangre y las gemas de la armadura se volvían blancas

" ** _yo aquel que despertara_** " se escuchó de todas a la vez y varias voces diferentes, los demás sabían que era y se preocupaban, cabe decir que todo temblaba, el aire se movía con intensa violencia, una intensa presión se sentía " **soy el dragón rojo que robo los…** " las voces callaron de golpe y las esferas fueron destruidas con solo un movimiento de manos de issei, el casco de la armadura se rompió y dejo a todos sorprendidos ya que la cabeza de issei dejo todo rastro de humanidad siendo este el de un dragón rojo de ojos esmeralda brillantes y mirada llena de ira, era como ver a ddraig vivo otra vez

 ***Nota del autor: pon la canción más pesada que conozcas**

"jajaja eres un monstruo, de verdad crees que podías tener una relación de amor con esa estup..." en solo una milésima de segundo aquel enorme monte que destacaba tanto en la ciudad de kuoh dejo de existir, un enorme cráter era lo que ahora había y en el fondo un desfigurado del rostro naserg se hallaba en el

"naserg se lo bus-" no termino de decir rizevim cuando se encontraba enterrado en uno de los montes de kuoh justo en uno de los lados con un enorme cráter detrás de él, issei apareció en un instante frente a él y de pronto se encontraba al lado de naserg quien a duras penas se levantaba

"maldición" dijo kokabiel aumentando su poder con el poder de los dragones malignos

Este salió disparado al aire y luego cayo donde estaban rizevim y naserg quienes emplearon también el poder de los dragones malignos

"este maldito" dijo naserg mientras el símbolo del trihexa aparecía en su frente y su poder aumentaba de golpe a un nivel absurdo " **TE MATARE CON EL PODER DEL DIOS DRAGON DEL APOCALIPSIS** " grito en ira con una sonrisa mientras un aura maligna lo rodeaba, este se lanzó contra el castaño y sus puños colisionaron

En mundo temblaba, los cielos se obscurecían, truenos caían por todo el mundo y no era el único lugar, el inframundo también temblaba, de hecho todos los reinos mitológicos lo hacían, Indra se sentía pequeño ahora, Shiva sentía miedo por primera vez del castaño.

De vuelta con la batalla

Naserg sitio de primera mano el verdadero dolor y era porque su brazo se destruyó al contacto con el ahora furioso dragón humanoide pues la armadura de la diábolos dragón no aguanto el poder revelando la nueva apariencia de issei, era un dragón humanoide en toda la extensión de la palabra

 ***Nota Del Autor: dejare una imagen en la versión de wattpad para que se den una idea**

Este arremetió contra naserg que poco podía hacer ante la furia del dragón humanoide por lo que opto por usar su magia de sangre creando lanzas de esta para tratar de herir a issei y con suerte matarlo pero todo se fue al carajo cuando estas impactaron en issei sin causarle daño alguno

Rizevim sentía miedo sin embargo decidió jugarse la vida en una idea que tenía por lo que ataco al castaño con fuerza a la par que chocaban sus puños mientras rizevim usaba su sacred gear canceller pero pronto vio su brazo explotar y salir el volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo mirando al imponente dragón rojo que lo miraba con furia

Kokabiel por su parte decidió volar bastante alto y cargar todo el poder de los dragones malignos a la par que el símbolo del trihexa aparecía en su frente al lado de los otros símbolos, cargo un ataque de energía pura contra el dragón y pronto se vio ayudado por naserg quien con su único brazo ayudaba a kokabiel a hacer la esfera de energía cada vez más grande y poderosa, a estas alturas todos veían con miedo esa esfera pues tenía la potencia de destruir el planeta con facilidad y peor se puso cuando rizevim se unió a ellos creando una masiva esfera de poder puro la cual arrojaron hacia el dragón

De pronto los cañones de la diábolos dragón god hicieron aparición y cargaron un ataque de energía pura en ese momento y por primera vez desde que issei comenzó a pelear hablo

" **MUERAN MALDITOS** " cargo mucho más poder hasta que detrás de él se formó un halo de luz se formó detrás de él dándole una apariencia de divinidad

[ **LONGINUS SMASHER/ INFINITE BLASTER** ] dijo ddraig desde la boosted gear

Nadie lo creyó, juraban que era mentira, la gran esfera de energía fue consumida al instante como si de la cosa más insignificante se tratara, la siluetas de los tres sujetos desapareció y en el espacio.

La luna de Neptuno, Larisa ese cuerpo celeste que tenía un diámetro de casi 190 kilómetros (120 millas) desapareció para siempre junto a proteus y media Galatea.

 ***N/A: ya puedes quitar la música**

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras issei descendía hasta el suelo y regresaba a su forma humana, se encontraba desnudo pero la armadura de la boosted gear no tardo en formarse otra vez solo que esta vez sin el casco y solo lo cubría de los pies hasta la cintura, el halo aún se hallaba detrás de él dándole ese toque de divinidad

Este comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a donde nagisa se encontraba, de pronto y sin previo aviso su caja de sus oportunity piece apareció y de ella salieron cuatro piezas y entraron en aika, matsuda, motohama y nagisa sin la necesidad de hacer el ritual, todas las heridas de motohama y aika desaparecieron y comenzaron a respirar.

Issei estaba mudo pues su amada había vuelto a la vida pero se sentía como la mierda ya que por culpa de el ella murió, esta despertó y miro a issei

"issei-kun" dijo ella pero noto el semblante triste del castaño "¿Qué pasa?"

"nagisa" dijo issei con voz quebradiza "perdóname, ya no eres humana y por mi culpa moriste" dijo el castaño con dolor

"no te culpo issei-kun" dijo acercándose y abrazándolo "nadie lo hará" dijo con voz cálida

"pero" dijo el castaño para ser callado por el dedo índice de nagisa

"pero nada issei-kun" dijo en reclamo "no me importa dejar de ser humana yo…" dijo nagisa pero se detuvo y se sonrojo

"¿tu?" pregunto con duda el castaño

"YO TE AMO HYOUDOU ISSEI" grito fuertemente

Esto hizo sonrojar al castaño fuertemente y al mismo tiempo lo hizo feliz "y yo solo tengo ojos para ti" dijo el castaño

Rias sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho al igual que akeno pero supieron disimularlo

"issei-sempai" hablo koneko "ella aun es humana" dijo impactando al castaño y a nagisa

"pero la oportunity piece" dijo issei

"eso lo puedo explicar yo" dijo azazel llegando al lugar "al parecer estas no afectan la raza de origen de quienes son resucitados con ellas y solo les dan los beneficios de las evil pieces" dijo azazel "en pocas palabras, ella seguirá siendo humana pero con las ventajas de un demonio reencarnado" dijo con orgullo azazel

"y que pieza me toco" dijo cierta castaña de coletas en brazos de cierto rubio que estaba llorando de felicidad

"un peón" dijo el castaño mirando el estuche donde faltaban una reina, un caballero una torre y un peón

"¿que un peón?" dijo con decepción "bueno es mejor que nada" dijo como si nada para luego ser abrazada con fuerza por el rubio quien lloraba a mares

"y la mía issei" dijo matsuda con animo

"una torre" dijo con cara desencajada y es que al parecer a todos les importaba poco lo que acababa de suceder

"una torre he" dijo con felicidad "por cierto que son estos" pregunto enseñando sus guantes de hierro con varios picos

"esa es una sacred gear conocida como iron demolition, es una sacred gear de cuerpo a cuerpo y al parecer la activaste en su balance breaker, luego te lo explicare con más detalle" dijo azazel viendo que matsuda no entendió ni pio "por cierto el tuyo es asuramaru una espada maldita que posee a una demonio asura sellada en su interior" dijo asustando a motohama el cual era abrazado con fuerza por ryou

"y mi pieza ¿cuál es?" pregunto nagisa con duda

"eres mi reina" dijo haciendo sonrojar a la castaña

"pero enserio issei" dijo azazel llamando la atención del castaño "ya hable con Odín y el resto de los líderes de las facciones para cambiar las memorias de todos los humanos en el mundo, sabes me dijo Odín que tres lunas de Neptuno fueron aniquiladas por ese ataque" dijo con pesar azazel "¿Cómo rayos vamos a reemplazarlas?" dijo lo último para sí mismo

"lo siento estaba cegado por la ira" contesto el castaño

"Por cierto si sabes que tienes literalmente algo a tus espaldas" dijo azazel haciendo que issei voltee hacia atrás encontrándose con el halo de luz detrás de el

"¿¡que rayos!?" dijo el castaño en duda al ver el halo aunque este se esfumo en partículas de luz

"issei alcanzaste la divinidad por segunda ocasión" dijo ophis "eres más fuerte que tu padre por mucho en ese estado"

"cierto yo no tendría oportunidad" dijo great red como si nada "aunque es obvio que aún no lo dominas" dijo el pelirrojo al ver al castaño comenzar a tambalearse

"issei-kun" dijo nagisa con preocupación al verlo quedar inconsciente mientras ophis uso un círculo mágico en issei para vestirlo antes de que perdiera su armadura

"gasto mucho poder, durara al menos una semana inconsciente" dijo great red "bien chicos vamos a casa, al territorio hyoudou en el inframundo" dijo haciendo una brecha dimensional y llevándose a los chicos del lugar

"vaya vaya, y ahora que hacemos" dijo azazel viendo toda la destrucción "bueno que más da" dijo retirándose del lugar hacia la sale de reuniones en el inframundo para discutir sobre toda la destrucción

Fin del capítulo 13

 **Lo lamento si el capitulo fue corto pero no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo les prometo les traeré unos especiales lo mas pronto posible pues este fue el fin de este arco pero no se preocupen la historia va para largo**

 **Vamos con el review**

 **Guest:**

 **Muchas gracias significa mucho para mi espero y este corto capitulo sea de tu agrado**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido chao**


	14. Special 12k Before Story Chapter 0 : Hyo

Ha pasado tiempo desde la derrota de naserg, rizevim y kokabiel de hecho han pasado ya siete años.

Durante ese tiempo han pasado tantas cosas pero eso será para otro día.

En el patio del territorio hyoudou podemos ver a dos pequeños niños jugando, uno de ellos un pelinegro de mechones castaños y ojos verdes con lentes de color azul él es sunohara antel, al lado de él, una pequeña castaña con un vestido azul, medias blancas, zapatos marrones y un sombrero blanco con rayas azules.

"papá" dice la pequeña castaña al ver a aquel imponente y musculoso castaño vestido en un traje elegante de color vino al lado de él caminaban un pelirrojo de ojos amarillos vestido con un traje de color negro, un pelinegro de ojos azules e imponente vestido con un traje color azul marino y por ultimo un castaño de edad algo avanzada hablando amena mente con el pelirrojo "tío youhei" dijo abrazando al pelinegro mientras sonreía bastante feliz

"papá" dijo antel

"vaya que pasa, ¿quieren jugar?" pregunto sunohara

"no tío cuéntanos la historia de papá otra vez" dijo la pequeña castaña

"jajaja ushio ven yo te la contare otra vez" dijo el imponente castaño

"vaya issei yo quería contarla" dijo sunohara

"jajaja mejor me siento quiero oír la historia una vez más" dijo el viejo castaño

"cierto hijo cuenta tu historia" dijo el pelirrojo

Narra Issei:

Bien hace tiempo cuando tenia 17 años era un joven un tanto pervertido pero aun asi un chico con grandes aspiraciones ser el rey del harem, aunque las chicas por mi forma de ser me odiaban como sea un dia haciendo de las mias con mis dos mejores amigos matsuda yasuaki y motohama takumi, apenas logramos escapar de las furiosas chicas del club de kendo ese dia la vi, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos como zafiros, sin duda me cautivo.

Mi amigo motohama me dijo que su nombre era rias gremory una chica de la clase 3 A y era proveniente de Escandinavia.

Ese dia no solo la vi a ella si no que conoci a al mujer que comenzó todo, amano yuuma también conocida como raynare

Recuerdo que la conoci camino a casa, ella me confezo que me amaba y queria ser mi novia, yo tontamente acepte sin saber que el fin de semana conocería a un verdadero cuervo sin alma, yo tuve con ella una maravillosa cita pero al final ella me asesino con una lanza de luz, antes de quedar inconciente vi a aquella pelirroja verme y acercarce para decir "vivirás por mi"

Al pasar un tiempo me fui adaptando a mi nueva vida pues resulta que aquella pelirroja era un demonio, pero no por ser demonio signifique que fuera mala, mas bien caprichosa, ushio nunca le digas que dije eso

"hii otousa"

Bien como decía comencé a adaptarme a mi nueva vida como demonio incluso conoci a una linda rubia de ojos verdes esmeraldas, su nombre era asia argento

Ella era una monja que había sido transferida a mi ciudad pero estaba perdida por lo que la lleve cerca de la única iglesia de la ciudad ya que como saben en japon predomina el shinto por exelencia jajaja como sea, comencé a verla mas seguido y siempre nos reuníamos en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa hasta ese dia

Me reencontré con esa maldita cuevo carroñero de raynare, me ataco y se llevo a asia quien lloraba al verme herido

Mi ama rias gremory se enojo conmigo por entablar amistad con una monja pero decidio ayudarme a salvarla, fue una dura batalla ya que en el lugar habían otros tres cuervos carroñeros pero mi ama rias se encargo de ellos

Yo intente salvar a mi amiga y llegue tarde ella murió al serle extraida su sacred gear, yo en un arranque de ira desperté mi verdadera sacred gear la cual era la legendaria boosted gear, el poderoso brazo izquierdo del dragón emperador rojo

[me alagas compañero]

De nada ddraig como sea logre derrotar a aquella angel caído que suplico por su vida pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos y de un ataque la aniquile... perdón ushio papá era muy agresivo jejeje

"pero papá es muy lindo... cuando no destruye lunas"

Ushio sabes que no tuve opción esa vez jejeje

"hii pero aun se habla de esa vez incluso dicen en el jardín de niños que fue un arma de estados unidos utilizada en Japón"

Lo se fue idea del tio azazel (suspiro) aun extraño al viejo (por que tenias que morir azazel)

"tio continua porfavor"

No comas ansias antel, mi ama logro revivir a mi amiga convirtiéndola en un demonio por lo que yo fui muy feliz en ese momento, pasamos muchas aventuras juntos hasta que un cerebro de pollo asado llego a arruinarlo todo

"papá no hables asi del tio raiser"

Lo siento jejeje como sea el vino a declararse como el prometido de rias por lo que nos reto a un rating game, debieron ver su cara de miedo cuando lo derrote usando mi balance breaker incompleto jejeje aunque sacrifique mis brazos en medio del combate.

Al ganar mi ama rias se me declaro y me pidió ser novios, yo me sorprendi pero acepte.

Fueron muy felices días hasta la llegada DE ESE MALDITO HIJO DE... perdón ushio sabes como me pongo cuando hablan o mencionan a ese cuervo hecho polvo estelar

"otousa continua"

Tranquila ushio jejeje no estés tan ansiosa.

Como sea a duras penas lo logramos arrinconar ya que en ese tiempo no era tan fuerte pero en ese momento lo conoci, a mi rival destinado, el hakuryuuko vali lucifer (viejo te extraño junto a azazel)

El derroto al madito pedazo de polvo estelar de dos golpes dividiendo su fuerza y se lo llevo junto a un sacerdote renegado y demente aunque ahora que lo recuerdo me hacia reir con sus estupideces (freed extraño tus estupideces)

Después de ese incidente vinieron los problemas para papá y con ellos la alianza entre las facciones, la runion donde se pactaría la alianza fue interrumpida y con ella la pelea entre rivales se dio

Accedi por primera vez a mi balance breaker completo y tras una dura batalla donde golpes iban y venían... empatamos de la manera mas tonta... aun me pregunto que hacia una maldita cascara de banana en el suelo y como fue que sobrevivio a esa intensa batalla pero lo mas importante... ¿!COMO DEMONIOS AMBOS TROPEZAMOS CON LA MISMA CASCARA Y EMPATAMOS DE MANERA TAN MAS HUMILLANTE¡?

"otousa empato de manera tan graciosa jijiji"

Como sea al final el tio bikou fue por el y se lo llevo del lugar mientras prometimos tener un encuentro menos... tonto (maldita cascara de banana)

Tras eso la alianza se formo y un nuevo problema apareció... la khaos brigade.

Tuvimos varias peleas contra ellos y mi tiempo con rias se redujo a casi nada por lo que nuestra relación iba en declive pero al final las cosas se calmaron... por cinco días por que comenzaron los rating game de los demonios de la nueva generación por lo que papa tuvo que ir a entrenar con un dragon morado malvado y sin alma que molio a golpes a tu padre por treinta días (me me arrepiento de la paliza que te di después tanin)

Luego de eso viaje a kioto donde solo problemas me esperaban pues la facción de los héroes había secuestrado a la líder yasaka quien querían usar para invocar a tu abuelo red

"je los habría derrotado en un segundo"

Si pero Kioto habría desaparecido

"tienes razon"

Una vez comenzaron los rating games nos enfrentamos a vario sequitos aunque la batalla mas fuerte para mi fue contra diodora astaroth quien secuestro a asia y después de una dura batalla contra el logramos derrotarlo, Al final me enfrente al primo de rias a tu tio sairaog

"el tio sairaog sigue siendo impresionante puede sostener una pelea por cinco minutos con el tio ise"

Jajaja en sus sueños antel no dura tres minutos el abuelo red menos dura el jajaja

"otousa deja de ser tan cruel con el tio sairaog"

Como sea al ganarle en un épico combate donde quedo inconciente de pie (la única vez que quedaste asi después de pelear conmigo sairaog) rias acepto la idea de tener un harem

Pero el gusto me duro muy poco al aparecer loki quien queria asesinarme junto a odin por ser los únicos en poder detener el ragnarok sin embargo con ayuda de vali lo derrote usando el martillo de Thor aunque aun me sorprende que me dejara usarlo y haber sido digno de empuñar tan poderoso martillo (por que me habrá aceptado mjolnir y por que Thor me lo presto en medio de la batalla como si no fuera la gran cosa) después de eso ataco un tipo llamado shalba belcebú quien era uno de los lideres de la khaos brigade... nunca olvidare que perdió ante una descarga eléctrica de rassei en sus partes nobles y escapara muy a penas del lugar

Tiempo después tu abuela ophis llego a casa diciendo que queria observarme por lo que pasaba tiempo conmigo y las chicas

En uno de mis exámenes para acender a demonio de clase media fui atacado por la facción de los héroes donde peleamos a muerte aunque al final ese tipo shalba me asesino con una lanza que contenia la sangre de samael la cual es letal para los dragones pero no para ti preciosa (no entiendo su imunidad absoluta a la sangre de samael, sigue siendo un misterio)

"hii otousa prometo no volver a tomar algo que un extraño me ofrezca"

Casi muero del susto cuando bebiste ese jugo con sangre de samael pero al ver que nada paso me tranquilice jejeje como sea

Tu abuela logro junto a ddraig sellar mi alma en la armadura de la boosted gear y junto a tu abuelo red me crearon un nuevo cuerpo el cual era mucho mas poderoso.

Cuando volvi me encontré con unas enormes creaturas atacando al inframundo por lo que comencé a pelear contra ellas logrando aniquilarlas

"con mi ayuda hijo con min ayuda jejeje"

Si como sea tiempo después una chica vampiro llamada elmenhilde karnstein llego a mi casa exigiendo que gasper se uniera a los carmilla para hacer frente a los tepes para evitar perder la guerra civil entre vampiros y termino chantajeando que haci los vampiro se unirían a la alianza por lo que se retiro para que lo pensaramos, tiempo después nos ataco la khaos brigade en la academia secuestrando a los miembros de primer año del dxd por lo que tuvimos que seguirlos hasta una dimensión de bolsillo donde me enfrente a un dragon maligno llamado grendel a quien con ascalon logre herir de gravedad y al final el mago que lo invoco resulto ser el hermano de tu tia grayfia, elucid lucifuge quien escapo del lugar tras decirnos su identidad

Al tiempo rias y kiba fueron a Rumania y tras ser atacados por los tepes fuimos los demás a salvarlos allí conoci a tu tia lilith y tuve mi primer enfrentamiento con euclid aunque no fue al único que conoci ya que tuve la desdicha de ver al bastardo de rivevim, también conoci a crom cruash el mas poderoso dragon maligno solo debajo de trihexa el cual fue un duro oponente de hecho fue allí donde obtuve el poder de la diabolos dragon por primera vez y quede inconciente por unos días jejeje cuando desperté descubri haber desbloqueado un nuevo poder llamado longinus smasher y ddraig me dijo que este poder provenia de una forma prohibida de la boosted gear llamado juggernaut drive la cual ofrecia un gran poder a cambio de mi vida pero ddraig me dijo que mi diabolos dragon ya superaba esa forma prohibida pero que evitara caer en el odio por que esa forma se despertaría y enloqueseria hasta la muerte destruyendo todo a su paso

"que miedo otousa"

Descuida ushio papá logro sellar esa transformación hace años jejeje después de destruir a Larisa, Galatea y proteus jejeje

"otousa dime que paso despues"

Tiempo después visitamos la escuela de tu tia souna para ayudar en las clases pero fuimos atacados por la khaos brigade ahora conocida como qlippoth y logramos repelerlo a duras penas fue cuando logre vencer a euclid usando una de las habilidades que robe de vali llamadas wyverns las cuales podían reflejar y dividir los poderes y ataques del oponente

Tiempo después en una visita al cielo este fue atacado por qlippoth pero pudimos repelerlo al derrotar a ladon, Apofis y a grendel fue cuando tuve mi primer encuentro contra rizevim el cual cancelaba cualquier ataque que hacia hasta que ddraig me dijo de la habilidad especial de el la cual era penetrate la cual me permitio hacerle daño a rizevim quien nos dijo que concigio el fruto prohibido y ya casi tenia todo para revivir al trihexa todo esto mientras escapaba

Debido a todo lo que había pasado mi relación con las chicas no avanzaba si no retrocedia pues no teníamos tiempo para citas o salir debido a los constantes ataques de qlippoth

En ese tiempo resibimos un huevo extraño el cual fue dado a tu abuela y curiosamente crom cruash fue el dia que me entere que tus abuelos fueron secuestrados por rizevim y tras rasterarlos y logramos encontrarlos pero fuimos traicionados y me obligaron a tomar mi forma de dragon frente a mis padres pero ellos igual me aceptaron a pesar de dejar de ser humano

"siempre lo haríamos hijo"

Lo se padre lo se

En ese momento vali y fafnir atacaron a rizevim pero este asesino a el campeón de los rating ganes y con su alma forzó el sello del trihexa y en ese instante fafnir mató a rizevim aunque luego resultó ser un clon de el

Fueron muchas batallas donde muchos murieron para tratar de sellar a la bestia quien se transportó por medio de una fisura dimensional al mundo humano donde tuvimos una pelea muy reñida

"aun no me canso de ver el video que grabó okasa"

Si en ese momento use mi armadura de la diabolos dragón y mientras lanzaba mi super ataque la infinite blaster decidí combinarla con mi longinus smasher, mi objetivo era debilitar lo suficiente al trihexa para volverlo a sellar pero dentro de mi los antiguos portadores hacían un cántico prohibido por lo que yo hice otro cántico que cancelará el de la juggernaut drive y al momento de terminar las gemas de mi armadura se volvieron blancas y un aura roja como la sangre me cubrió aumentando el poder de mi ataque y haciendo retroceder al trihexa y fue en ese momento cuando tu abuelo red me dio parte de su poder y distrajo con un ataque al trihexa dando por finalizar su existencia, después de eso mi relación con las chicas término ya que las cosas eran un poco incómodas entre nosotros y fue allí donde comencé a entrenar todos los días con tu abuelo red y fue allí que descubrimos que en ese estado ese ataque en especifico es decir la Unión entre la infinite blaster y la longinus smasher destruía no sólo el cuerpo sino también el alma (y me alegro por eso aun así te maldigo hyoudou Meryo WingDings issei por tu culpa azazel y vali)

"otousa estas bien? Te vez molesto"

Hehehe recordé algo desagradable en fin después de eso pase un tiempo en soledad y un día de camino a la academia conocí a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y tu madre

Narración tercera persona

Una bella castaña con un vestido blanco puro y una bella sonrisa se acercó y abrazo a Issei por la espalda

"nagisa" dijo el castaño al reconocerla

"ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida y el que más recordaré junto al día del festival del fundador" dijo con un ligero sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa

"ha sigue papá quiero saber más" dijo la pequeña castaña en el regazo de su padre

"esa es una historia para otro día ushio"dijo el castaño

"moo otousa" dijo la pequeña castaña haciendo un lindo puchero

"te prometo que te lo contaré más tarde" dijo con una sonrisa mientras nagisa tomaba en brazos a la pequeña castaña "iré a verlos nagisa" dijo este un poco serio

" hi ven pronto Ise" dijo nagisa con voz cálida pero a la vez triste

"hi" respondio triste y se fue de allí en una fisura dimensional junto a sus dos padres quienes tenían una mirada triste

Al llegar estaban frente a dos tumbas y al acercarse de su espacio mágico saco un par de ramos de flores colocándolos en las tumbas

" tiempo sin verlos viejo,vali" dijo el castaño mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla izquierda "maldito hyoudou Meryo WingDings issei tus actos costaron la vida de ellos y esto no se quedara así llevare la destrucción a tu dimensión o no es así issei" dijo el castaño para ver a otro castaño idéntico a el

" si por que antes de la creación viene la destruccion" dijo para que un aura lo rodeada y sus ojos se volvieran plateados y brillantes a su lado otro issei estaba el cual llevaba consigo una libreta negra y este hablo

"su dimensión pagará por sus pecados la muerte de irina no quedará impune"

Atrás de estos una fisura apareció saliendo de ella tres figuras más uno de ellos tenia los ojos morados con anillos en estos y otro de estos era idéntico al issei de traje color vino y era escoltado por un tipo idéntico a el solo que de cabello rubio

"rial estas listo" dijo el castaño a su lado

"claro que si Issei-nii San" Dijo en tono de voz grave

" le mostraremos a esa dimensión el dolor y le mostraré los seis caminos" dijo el de ojos morados con anillos y tres tomoes en ellos

"les haré pagar por la muerte de bills-sama y kaio shin-sama" dijo el de ojos plateados con furia

En eso un pelinegro de ojos Cafe obscuro y cabello corto apareció y dijo "den lo mejor de ustedes" para desaparecer del lugar

"hi crowbell-sama" dijeron al unísono

Fin del especial

Después vendrá la versión con corrección ortográfica jejeje espero y lo hayan disfrutado por cierto rial y el otro issei son de mi primer fanfic que hice el cual publique en se llama el último sekiryuutei

Por su parte el resto de los issei reunidos son de mis fanfics de wattpad y el hyoudou Meryo WingDings issei es de las novelas dxd hasta la próxima


	15. El Festival Del Fundador

"Vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"Hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

han pasado dos semanas desde la batalla contra kokabiel,rizevim y naserg

"Vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"Hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

han pasado dos semanas desde la batalla contra kokabiel, rizevim y naserg, como era de esperarse hubo caos en el mundo humano por la desaparición de tres lunas de Neptuno y las especulaciones no se hisieron tardar aunque azazel difundio un rumor hacerca de una super arma para que el tema fuera dejado de lado.

En cuanto a issei, al pasar dos días despertó y se deprimio al instante por ser en parte la causa de muerte de nagisa pero esta misma lo logro convencer de que no era culpa de el.

Por su parte sunohara no se despego ni un minuto de aika quien ya se avergonzaba de que su novio no la soltara por miedo a que le pasara algo aunque en parte eso le agradaba un poco pero no lo diría.

Ryou no quería dejar solo a motohama pues temia perderlo ya que el verlo morir no fue algo fácil para ella, aunque kyou logro hacer que se tranquilizara.

Okazaki por su parte pidió que le borraran el recuerdo junto a kotomi pues el no quería recordar semejante tragedia y querían no seguir recordando lo sobrenatural por lo que el mismo sirchez les cambio el recuerdo a una salida al karaoke con todos y ver un extraño haz de luz salir disparado desde las montañas por lo que okazaki decía que el ejercito uso un arma super potente pero como cualquier persona pronto lo olvido y regreso a su pueblo junto a kotomi.

En estos momentos nos encontramos a las afueras del gimnacio de la academia kuoh pues hoy es el dia del festival del fundador donde vemos a un par de castaños hablando

"ise-kun ¿estas listo para la obra?" pregunto nagisa con duda

"ha estoy listo aunque espero matsuda y motohama lo estén" dijo riéndose por lo ultimo

"aun no puedo creer que harán una obra sobre como eran en el pasado" dijo nagisa

"si pero no voy a negar que no será divertido actuar en la obra" dijo el castaño felizmente

" _hyoudou issei, yasuaki matsuda y takumi motohama preséntense en el escenario_ " se oyo la voz de xenovia pues el consejo estudiantil estaba a cargo del evento

"bien haya voy" dijo issei caminando al escenario

"suerte ise-kun" grito con emoción nagisa mientras caminaba en dirección a donde estaban los asientos para ver el evento el cual emocionaba mucho a nagisa pues veria a su novio actuar

Las luces del lugar se apagaron y las del escenario se prendieron mostrando a matsuda y motohama en su uniforme de la academia sosteniendo una revista

" _mira lo que me encontré jejeje mostrémoselo a issei_ " decía motohama con emoción

" _bien vamos_ " dijo motohama

Y asi continuo la obra mostrando escenas muy graciosas ya que Murayama y katase se habían ofrecido a ayudar al club de teatro y coro en la obra de el trio pervertido, en varias escenas ella apaleaban al grupo al descubirlos haciendo cosas pervertidas por lo que el publico reia sin parar ya que les recordaba el pasado y en parte les hacia reir el como dejaban a issei matsuda y motohama.

Al finalizar la obra siguió la de las tres damas guerreras donde aika, kyou y ryou actuaron como tres guerreras del antiguo japon en una aventura para se entrenadas por un sabio anciano el cual a la mitad de la obra fue acesinado por el emperador del fuego y las chicas llevadas a su castillo en el cual ellas se revelaron y derrotaron a las fuerzas del emperador y al final a mismo emperador del fuego. Cabe decir que todo el publico aplaudio eufórico pues les encanto la obra.

La ultima obra fue protagonizada por nagisa la cual actuo en solitario siendo seguida por las chicas de coro las cuales tocaban y cantaban melodías conforme nagisa actuaba aunque al final nagisa termino cantando dango dai-kasoku arruinando la tencion emocional que había creado pero sin duda fue la mejor de las tres obras.

*( **básicamente nagisa actuo lo mismo que en el canon de clannad** )

Luego de eso comenzaron los preparativos para el cierre del festival donde les esperaría una gran sorpresa a las chicas pues en el escenario improvisado en la explanada de la academia estaban issei con una guitarra eléctrica, matsuda en la bateria, motohama con un piano eléctrico a un lado de el y sunohara con un bajo de cinco cuerdas en el escenario.

Cabe decir que las chicas al verlos allí se emocionaron bastante pues querían verlos cantar aunque no eran las únicas cerca de allí se encontraban muchos alumnos aunque destacaban el club de ocultismo acompañados de las ex alumnas rias gremory, himeshima akeno, souna shitori y tsubaki shinra, las cuales miraban expectantes aunque les impreciono que kiba se uniera al grupo de issei tocando otra guitarra eléctrica.

De un momento a otro comenzaron a tocar

 **Dance With The Devil- breaking benjamín**

watch?v=nq0zFJOb_ZU

Empezo cantando issei mientras el public miraba expectante

" _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_ " / ( _Aquí Estoy, sin ayuda y dado por muerto_..)

El publico grito emocionado en esta parte

" _Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right_"

( _Cierra tus ojos,  
Muchos dias pasan.  
Fácil encontrar lo que esta mal,  
Difícil encontrar lo que esta bien_.)

En esta estrofa canto motohama

" _I believe in you, I can show you that  
I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't stay long, in this world so wrong_"

( _Yo creo en ti,  
Puedo mostrarte que puedo ver a traves de tus mentiras vacias.  
No me quedare mucho tiempo  
en este mundo tan equivocado.)_

Aquí cantaron en coro todos juntos

" _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight._"

( _Di adios, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche.  
No te atrevaz a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche_.)

Aquí canto issei mientras a varios se les eriso la piel

" _Trembling,  
crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes stealing the life of mine."_

 _(Temblando,  
arrastrando sobre mi piel.  
Sintiendo tus fr ios y muertos ojos robandome la vida.)_

Esta estrofa la canto kiba

 _"I believe in you,  
I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
I won't last long  
in this world so wrong."_

 _(Yo creo en ti,  
Puedo mostrarte que puedo ver a traves de tus mentiras vacias.  
No durare mucho tiempo  
en este mundo tan equivocado_. _)_

Aquí cantaron en coro todos juntos nuevamente pero esta vez todo el publico cantaba con ellos

" _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight._"

( _Di adios, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche.  
No te atrevaz a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche_.)

" _Hold, on  
Hold, on_"

 _(Espera  
Espera_)

En esta parte issei toco el solo que emociono a algunos por como tocaba

" _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, as we dance with the devil tonight._"

( _Di adios, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche.  
No te atrevaz a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras bailamos con el diablo esta noche_.)

" _Hold, on  
Hold, on_"

 _(Espera  
Espera)_

 _"Goodbye"_

 _(Adios)_

Al finalizar el publico estallo en aplausos aunque unos mas que otros, por su parte nagisa veia esto emocionada pero en otro lado rias y akeno sintieron su Corazón ligeramente adolorido pues la letra les llego un poco

 **Goya No Machiawase – Hello Sleepwalkers**

watch?v=p44nAv6g_QQ

Canta matsuda mientras issei toca la batería

 **Kyouran hey kids – the oral cigarrettes**

watch?v=Ml4QEnBKrIw

Canta motohama mientras issei regresa a tocar guitarra

 **Identity – mikio sakai**

watch?v=HNPWr-HUm5U

Canta sunohara

 **Seven deadly sins – man with a misión**

watch?v=hDZFklw1dJc

Canta kiba y las chicas explotan en emoción

 **Monster – skillet**

watch?v=VzwK9lxDM0g

Canta issei aunque a nagisa no le gusto la canción

 **Button – Penguien Research**

watch?v=IXQ14DevqGQ

Ryou se emociono al escuchar cantar a motohama esta canción pues la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras cantaba

 **Kimi Ni Todoke – Tanizawa Tomofumi**

watch?v=jIFngAqKPE4

Kyou casi se desmalla al ver que matsuda le dedico la canción abiertamente gritándolo al publico antes de cantar

 **Namae Wo Yobu Yo – Luck Life**

watch?v=gUBUNj8x9jA

Aika lloraba de felicidad al saber que sunohara le dedico esa cancion antes de comenzar a cantar acompañado de matsuda y motohama mientras issei tocaba la bacteria

 **Warness On The Soul – Avenged Sevenfold**

watch?v=qaBr7GicD1M

Aqui canto issei completamente solo

Al terminar de cantar issei miro a nagisa y con microfono en mano dijo

" _nagisa desde el momento que te conoci has sido la mujer de mis sueños_ " esto tomo por sorpresa a nagisa quien se ruborizo bastante " _aun recuerdo el dia en el que te conoci, me sentía vacio ese dia encontonces te vi tan hermosa y melancolica en el puente cerca de la academia_ " esto hizo que rias y akeno miraran a nagisa sorprendidas mientras esta se ruborizaba cada vez mas " _recuerdo que dijiste ampan y luego de eso preguntaste si te gustaba este lugar aunque claro no hablabas conmigo sino contigo misma luego afermaste que te gustaba mucho pero que nada podía permanecer como esta para siempre, enseguida dijiste, momentos felices momentos tristes es inevitable que todo eso cambie aun asi ¿puede seguirte gustándote este lugar?_ " esto hizo reflexionar a varios mientras muchos estaban a la expectativa " _je recuerdo que te dije que buscaras cosas nuevas y que si todo cambiaba ya sea para bien o para mal hay que buscar algo nuevo para uno para asi tener mas cosas felices y nuevos amigos para no estar solo en este mundo_ " un pequeño hueco se hizo en el corazón de akeno " _nunca olvidare ese dia nagisa, esa salida al karaoke y la improvisada forma en la que sunohara se declaro jajaja_ " rio issei junto a sus amigos aunque sunohara se veía molesto y muy avergonzado " _recuerdo la primera vez que cene en tu casa jajaja al principio me sentí incomodo pero luego de eso fue muy gracioso y de verdad me divertí, luego vino ese incidente con esos maleantes la verdad nunca me enoje tanto por ver a alguien querido para mi siendo acosado_ " esto gano un rubor fuerte en nagisa y un poco de molestia en rias " _cuando caíste al hospital nunca me preocupe tanto en mi vida jejeje aunque recuerdo que me regañaste por faltar a clases para ir a verte_ " esto gano una risa general " _cuando me quede a dormir en tu casa junto a lilith-chan fue emocionante aunque siéndote sincero me fue difícil dormir de los nervios jejeje_ " se rasco la mejilla issei con pena " _el partido de baloncesto fue inesperado pero sabes antes de ganar cuando estaba callendo recuerdo oírte gritar que lanzara je sin duda lo hice y ganamos el juego_ " esto hizo que los presentes observaran como issei se comenzó a sonrojar " _aquel partido de baseball que nunca olvidare y mas aun cuando me declare_ " esto hizo a muchos emocionarse mientras nagisa miraba sonrojada y con una dulce mirada a issei " _nuestra primer cita es algo que tampoco olvidare nunca pues fue lo mas lindo que he vivido sin duda alguna mas que nada por la película que vimos o el hecho de rescatarte del villano en el show de héroes jejeje_ " rio nerviosamente al recordar eso " _siempre he amado que te escondas en mi pecho cuando sientes vergüenza o que me mires con esa dulce mirada y es por eso que ya no puedo ocultarlo mas_ " esto gano la intriga de todos " _nagisa te amo, en verdad te amo PORFAVOR CASATE CONMIGO_ " grito issei con bastante fuerza mientras todos en la academia se sorprendían y armaban revuelo de la emocion " _seamos una familia, nagisa_ " esto gano un revuelo mayor mientras nagisa se sorprendia aun mas

"ISE, ISSEI" grito nagisa mientras corria en dirección a issei luego salto a los brazos de issei y dijo "estoy tan feliz, te amo, por supesto que me casare contigo" dijo mientras lo besaba con mucho afecto

Por su parte rias comenzó a derramar lagrimas ya que por dentro le dolia ver al hombre que alguna vez amo irse con otra mujer que a su parecer la superaba en algunos aspectos pero mas que nada sentía felicidad por issei ya que este por fin seria sumamente feliz por lo que sonrio mientras lloraba

Akeno sintió dolor pero este fue remplazado por felicidad al saber que una de las personas mas importantes para ella era feliz por lo que de un momento a otro sintió como era abrazada por la espalda

"es una linda pareja verdad akeno" dijo una voz masculina

"si issei-kun porfin encontró la felicidad kaito" dijo la pelinegra con felicidad

"deberíamos buscar la nuestra tambien no crees" dijo el ahora identificado como kaito

"dices que…" no pudo terminar cuando este la miro a los ojos y le dijo

"quiero casarme contigo" dijo kaito dejando a akeno imprecionada pero sobre todo a las demás chicas del sequito gremory

"hey no te adelantes kaito" dijo un chico peli azulado mientras abrazaba a rias por la espalda "yo también quiero casarme con rias" luego le susurro al oído " _puedo esperar a la boda en el inframundo querida_ " susurro con ternura

"hey miren" dijo asia mientras señalaba a rossweise caminando de la mano con uno de los profesores

"vaya asi que jun ya hizo su movimiento" dijo kaito y esto gano una mirada de desconcierto de los demás "miren sus manos" al hacerlo lo notaron y es que la valkiria tenia un anillo de bodas en su dedo anular "ese tipo no pierde el tiempo je" dijo con alegría

Luego de que issei le pidiera matrimonio a nagisa fueron a su casa acompañados de sus familias y amigos para ser teletransportados al territorio hyoudou en el inframundo y al llegar fueron recibidos por toda la servidumbre

"ISSEI-SAMA, NAGISA-SAMA FELICIDADES POR SU COMPROMISO" gritaron todos al unisono mientras ravel se encontraba entre ellos con un cartelón que decía felicidades

Luego de eso entraron al castillo donde se sentaron en la sala principal y allí akio decidio tomar la palabra

"escucha, mas te vale hacer feliz a nagisa por que en el momento en el que ella sufra me la llevare de vuelta a casa" dijo con voz seria

"no le hagas caso issei akio fue asi en la preparatoria " dijo el padre de issei casi riéndose

"oye no me descubras" dijo akio molesto "encerio no has cambiado en nada koutaro"

"por cierto" dijo la mamá de issei ganándose la atención de los demás "cuando será la boda" esto hizo que issei se tensara un poco

"cierto cierto hay que decidir la fecha" dijo sanae con felicidad

"debería haber dos bodas una en el inframundo y otra en el mundo humano" declaro ophis

"como sea, issei" hablo great red con imponencia "espero muchos nietos" esto hizo sonrojar a la pareja pero la reacción de la madre de issei, la de sanae y la de ophis los dejo de piedra ya que empezaron junto a nagisa a decidir nombres pero issei hablo en voz alta

"me gustaría que se llamara ushio" dijo issei un poco apenado

"ushio, me encanta" dijo nagisa con felicidad

"ushio-chan he" dijo ophis con felicidad

"ushio que hermoso nombre" dijeron sanae y la madre de issei

fin del capitulo 14

espero y les haya gustado despues corregire lo horrores ortograficos

vamos con los reviews

shirou6655: espero y te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo

Guest: espero y te guste este capitulo


	16. Final Chapter

"Vamos" persona normal hablando

[Compañero] seres sellados hablando

(Que extraño) pensamientos

"Hola chicos" hologramas y llamadas

Highschool dxd le pertenece a ichiei ishibumi quien es su respectivo creador, Clannad le pertenece a estudio key, esta historia está hecha con el único fin de entretener

Estaban un par de castaños caminando tomados de las manos, estos caminaban rumbo a la academia kuoh bastantes felices pues hace unos días se habían comprometido y su felicidad aumento cuando sus padres aceptaron dicho compromiso aunque los yondai maou quisieron hacer una celebración en grande y mas cuando estalló el revuelo del compromiso en todas las facciones.

Odin quería que la boda fuera en asgard pero yasaka insistía que debía ser en kioto, zeus argumento que la boda debía ser en el olimpo aunque algunos dioses no estuvieron de acuerdo, tanin insistió en que fuera en su territorio pero los maou en especial serafall querían que fuera en la capital del inframundo, al final fue azazel quien los convenció de que fuera en el territorio hyoudou y de alguna manera aceptaron.

Issei estaba bastante feliz y mas que nada por que nagisa se había mudado a su casa aunque el problema fue el padre de nagisa quien amablemente (amenazó) le pidió a issei cuidar bien (que llegue casta al altar) a nagisa, issei aceptó y dijo que nunca haría algo que hiciera sentir mal o molestar a nagisa de alguna forma.

Nagisa estaba muy feliz y es que se llevaba de maravilla con la madre de issei aunque a cada rato se avergonzaba cuando ella y ophis insistían en que querían nietos rápido, eso siempre terminaba en la castaña corriendo a donde quiera que estuviera issei y se ocultaba en su pecho de la vergüenza.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo y grande fue la sorpresa de issei el enterarse que sunohara se había comprometido con aika y no solo eso le había pedido a issei que lo reencarnara para estar con ella por la eternidad algo a lo que issei no se negó.

Algo bastante curioso es que ryou y kyou le pidieron ser reencarnadas y este no pudo negarse ya que nagisa le argumento que azazel quería darles unas sacred gear artificiales para que las probarán y que siendo reencarnadas podrían usarlo de mejor manera, al final aceptó siendo estas y sunohara sus peones.

Actualmente la pareja de castaños llegaba a la academia con mucha alegría, estos llegaron a su salón de clases donde allí las clases continuaron igual que siempre aunque muchos le preguntaron a issei cuando se estrenaría el primer episodio de red dragón rider.

Pasado unos meses llego la graduación de la academia kuoh donde todos los padres de familia asistieron, cabe decir que sunohara le pidió matrimonio a aika frente de sus padres los cuales festejaban felices y mas al ver que aika se lanzo a los brazos de sunohara bastante feliz, motohama y matsuda hicieron lo mismo con kyou y ryou las cuales lloraron de felicidad por el hecho de estar comprometidas.

Luego de eso vino la boda de issei con nagisa en la cual asistieron varios clanes demoniacos y legiones de ángeles y ángeles caídos para resguardar el lugar mientras los lideres de las facciones festejaban felices, cabe decir que incluso hades fue a la boda y les otorgó obsequios a la pareja.

Cabe decir que cuando la boda comenzó todos quedaron impactados por el bello vestido de bodas que llevaba nagisa

La boda siguió sin mas, cabe mencionar que great red lloro muy emocionado al lado del padre de nagisa y el de issei.

Así pasaron los meses en los que issei tuvo que participar en el torneo de las facciones donde destacó mas que el resto ganando dicho torneo aunque varios se impresionaron cuando su nueva peón la cual era ingvid leviathan quien se unió a la nobleza de issei luego de que este la salvará.

Dos años después de los acontecimientos de kokabiel, rizevim y naserg.

Nagisa dio a luz a una pequeña castaña la cual fue llamada hyoudou ushio, una pequeña e imperativa bebé la cual hacia varias travesuras aunque no sola ya que aika kiryuu también dio a luz a el pequeño sunohara antel el cual junto a ushio hacian muchas travesuras juntos aunque esa es una historia para otro día.

Cuando ushio cumplió los dos años un sobreviviente de la ya destruida qlippoth intento matar a la pequeña castaña dándole un jugo con sangre de samael, ushio lo bebió todo aunque Issei se percato de esto ya tarde aunque para sorpresa de todos ushio era completamente inmune y no solo eso su propio organismo se fortaleció gracias a eso, issei estaba furioso pero cuando quiso hacer algo ya era tarde ophis y lilith se hicieron "cargo" de dicho sujeto.

Las cosas iban de maravilla pero no todo es felicidad para siempre.

Inframundo - territorio de vali lucifer

Vali estaba furioso y eso era poco ya que en ese momento se encontraba peleando con un "falso" hyoudou issei el cual portaba la divine divide, la boosted gear y varias mas, no solo eso el bastardo creaba objetos de la nada y usaba el poder de la destrucción del clan bael.

"Dejame decirte algo bisnieto de lucifer" dijo con burla "mi nombre es hyoudou Wingdings meryo issei, yo soy el maldito, el hijo de chakravatin, el demonslayer, el hombre caído, el ángel de un alá, el Arcángel de la desesperación, el verdadero rey carmesí... YO SOY EL SEKIRYUUTEI MAS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA DE OTRO MUNDO" grito lo ultimo con entusiasmo extrañando a vali ya que este creía que era un clon del mismo issei "y también tu verdugo" dijo dándole una patada en el pecho mientras dividía su poder y lo golpeaba con múltiples ataques mágicos

Vali grito con toda su alma ya que perdió su armadura recibiendo todos los ataques directamente y cayendo al suelo con heridas graves

"Dudo que sobrevivas a esto" dijo creando una esfera enorme de poder "siente el poder que asesino a los dioses dragones como si no fueran nada" dijo aumentando su poder cada vez mas

Azazel se acercaba al lugar llegando donde estaba vali mientras lo tomaba en brazos pero al ver el enorme ataque uso un circulo mágico y envió un mensaje, luego miro a vali y dijo

"He parece que es nuestro fin vali" dijo azazel con tristeza

"P, parece que así es... Padre" dijo mientras lentamente su vista se perdía en la obscuridad

"Te quiero hijo" dijo azazel con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sentía como el pulso de vali se comenzaba a detener

"te quiero papá" dijo con su último aliento mientras la energía estaba por impactar los

Cerca de alli issei salio de una brecha dimencional solo para ver como vali junto a azazel fueron desintegrados por la enorme esfera de energía

Issei quedo estupefacto antes de gritar

"AZAZEL, VALLLLIIIIIII" grito con furia e impotencia al verlos morir

"patético pudieron sobrevivir pero ve ni siquiera se les ocurrió irse por un círculo mágico y eso que les di el tiempo de huir" dijo Meryo

"y entonces por que los mataste?" dijo issei furioso

"nada que te importa" dijo con seriedad

Ambos se lanzaron al combate generando olas expansivas por la fuerza de los impactos pero no duro mucho ya que Meryo WingDings se notaba superado por el castaño furioso el cual invoco su boosted gear y de este salio un pequeño cañón cargando lo hacía el

[esta es nuestra venganza por la muerte de azazel, vali e incluso de albion... LONGINUS SMASHER INFINITE BLASTER ] mencionó ddraig antes de que el issei de otra realidad fuera consumido por el ataque no dejando nada de el... Ni siquiera su alma

Issei grito de furia y frustración sin embargo se vio forzado a mirar hacia un lado viendo a un pelinegro de ojos Cafe obscuro y mirada sería el cual lo miro y dijo

"tu verdadera venganza no ha terminado joven issei aun falta mas, mi nombre es desmond crowbell y yo te ayudare a cumplir tu venganza la verdadera"

Fin... Por ahora

Felices fiestas y esperen el cross over y tal vez algunos especiales de esta historia


End file.
